VIDAS PASADAS
by aiko1504
Summary: cap 9! una pareja encerrda en una biblioteca, una refirmacion de amor y una visita inesperada...cuando dos personas estan predestinadas... cuando un amor va mas alla de la vida y la muerte... mi primer fic despues de muchos años...
1. Primer encuentro… casi mortal

**Hola a todos bueno este es mi primer fic! Jooo weno no en realidad pero hace mucho tiempo que no escribía espero no haber perdido el toque, así q no sean muy duros, espero les guste ). Y obvio q estaría re contenta de recibir reviews q siempre ayudan a uno a mejorar el trabajo. Le toi dedicando este fic a mis queriiidisimas, loquísimas pero eso si adorables y súper lindas Kazuko RK sin nada más q agregar los dejo con "Vidas Pasadas" **

**CAPITULO 1 Primer encuentro… casi mortal**

Unas manos vendadas… de pronto un dolor entre los nudillos e inmediatamente después unos labios rojos carmesí imposibles de olvidar, nuevamente las manos vendadas esta vez asestando una y otra vez golpes increíblemente acertados hacia quien sea que estuviera frente a el… el lomo brillante y suave de un poderoso y veloz animal bajo sus piernas… una puerta de madera rustica, con pétalos de sakura descendiendo lentamente, ya estaba llegando… llegaba… estaba casi ahí… pero la imagen se tornaba borrosa, sentía sudor, desesperación …y mas sudor…pero… ¿el sudor acaso iba de abajo para arriba y era pegajoso con un hedor realmente insoportable?

Lentamente abrió los ojos y efectivamente su rostro estaba completamente húmedo, se limpio aquella humedad, con la palma de su mano pero apenas lo hizo esta volvió a su cara y otra vez de abajo para arriba….

- ¡Noo¿Cuántas veces te tengo q decir q no hagas ese muchachote! – el joven finalmente se vio obligado a sentarse y tranquilizar a aquella enorme y motuda bola de pelos q tenia frente a el y se resistía a dejar de lamerlo

- Woouff! (NA: ok ya se habrán dado cuenta q soy pésima para las onomatopeyas)– solo respondió su interlocutor quien parecía querer darle los buenos días

- O te preocupas por estas extrañas pesadillas… o ¿es q ya tienes hambre eh? – dijo mientras cogia un polo y se lo frotaba por su rostro – y de ahí dicen q yo tengo un horrible aliento matutino – acompañado con un gesto de asco al mismo tiempo q lanzaba la prenda hacia el cesto de ropa sucia

TIIII! TIII TIIII TIIII! – la alarma del despertador empezó a sonar escandalosamente y el pobre can solo atino a huir de la habitación de su amo

- ¡CLAARO AHORA HUYEES VERDAD! – le grito al perro mientras el se levantaba finalmente de la cama – ¿Donde deje ese aparato? TT –dando un vistaso a aquella completamente desordenada habitación donde el único camino de salida existente era aquel surco q el animalito había dejado tras de si, mientras tanto la escandalosa alarma no dejaba de sonar, encontrarla se volvió una odisea de 15 minutos.

Seguidamente aquel muchacho alto y desgarbado se fue desvistiendo dejando el pantalón de pijamas q era lo único q usaba para dormir por algún lugar de su dormitorio, entro a la ducha pero….

- ¡CARAAAJ….! – Se escucho un grito por todo el pequeño apartamento y el causante de tremendo barullo salió velozmente de la ducha no sin antes patinar sobre el mojado piso y caer sobre su trasero – juraría haber prendido la estupida terma… - mientras se levantaba del piso tratando de sostener la toalla que parecía reacia a mantenerse sobre las caderas del muchacho

Era otro día común en la vida de Sanosuke Sagara, amaneció mas gracias a su perro que al despertador, la ducha nuevamente hizo las de su madre quien acostumbraba levantarlo con un poco de agua fría… sin embargo aquella rutina de la mañanas había cambiado en lo que iba de la ultima semana. Una pesadilla que mostraba prácticamente lo mismo todos los dias aquellas manos vendadas, unos labios bastante tentadores, el lomo de un caballo, los pétalos de sakura y la puerta, la bendita puerta a la q nunca podía llegar, cada día le parecía estar mas cercaa ella pero justo en ese instante despertaba y todo se desvanecía. Termino de congelarse… digo ducharse, se cambio, desayuno y alimento a su perro, quien con una mirada lastimera le dio a entender q aquel nuevo alimento para canes no le gustaba, a diferencia de los bolsillos del castaño q quedo encantando con el precio.

Salio de su apartamento despidiéndose de su querido Notaro, iba en medio de sus pensamientos cuando de pronto sintió una mirada asesina sobre el… esta vez un escalofrió recorrió todo su cuerpo, tomo el asa colgante de su mochila para asegurarla a su atlética espalda, ya estaba levantando el pie izquierdo del suelo, se preparaba para salir en picada, descender las viejas escaleras de aquel edificio de 3 pisos y verse totalmente sano y salvo de aquella amenaza q se cernía sobre el, se disponía a correr cuando…

- SAAANOSUUKE! – un grito agudo resonó por todo el pasillo

- T..tt…Tae! Eh jeee … q lindo día! No? bueno yo ya me estaba yendo tengo clases y … - caminaba de espaldas tratando de dar su mejor sonrisa a aquella mujer castaña delante suyo – tu sabes mejor q nadie el tiempo es oro… ADIOOS! – finalmente se dio la vuelta para correr lo mas rápido q sus piernas le permitieran sin embargo…

- Si! Es un PRECIOSO día Sanosuke! Y estoy de taaan buen humor q vine por la RENTA! – grito enfatizando la ultima palabra al tiempo q en un rápido movimiento coge la mochila del muchacho tratando de detenerlo

- Nooo… noo! Te prometo te pagare mañana mismo – con una vez suplicante y sin dejar de mover la piernas en su intento de escapar sin embargo estas no lo llevaron a ningún lado pues si bien estaban en constante movimiento se mantenían en el mismo lugar.

- Hm! – escucho el bufido de Tae quien soltó su mochila y cruzo los brazos parar nuevamente mirarlo duramente – es la tercera vez en la semana q me dices eso SANOSUKE SAGARA! Si no traes el dinero hoy en la noche…no se donde piensas dormir

- Traeré el dinero lo juro! – inclinando la cabeza y juntando las manos como si se dispusiera a rezar

- No me queda de otra de confiar en ti – lanzo un resoplo sobre el flequillo q adornaba su frente – sabes bien q no es personal, pero negocios son negocios – su expresión dejo de ser dura y asomo una media sonrisa – ya vete de una vez tienes clases no? – le pregunto suspicazmente lanzándole una mirada de desconfianza

- ¿Clases?... naah no tengo hasta las 11.. DIIGO! Sii! claases! – levanto su dedo índice acompañado de gesto que uno haría al ocurrírsele una brillante idea – ahora si me retiro – y emprendió su marcha lo mas a prisa posible

Si q se había librado de una buena pero ahora si estaba en apuros necesitaba el dinero y lo necesitaba inmediatamente sino el y el pobre de Notaro no tendrían techo en la noche, la sola idea lo abrumo a tal punto que ni siquiera se fijaba por donde caminaba

Tiiii! TIIIIIIIIIII! – un estrepitoso claxon lo hizo volver a la realidad para darse cuenta lo cerca q se encontraba a una trágica muerte.

Agradeció sus buenos reflejos que le permitieron dar un ágil salto hacia atrás, en medio de su asombro pudo notar un lujosísimo y en ese instante veloz auto pasando delante de sus ojos (NA: para ser mas específicos un bellísimo Maserati 3200GT) , este avanzo o mejor dicho patino un poco mas del lugar donde había estado Sanosuke, totalmente furioso el muchacho se acerco hacia donde el vehículo se había detenido

- OIIGA! TIENE IDEA A LA VELOCIDAD Q IBA! – se acerco dando tremendos gritos q llamaron la atención del publico, sus manos estaban hechas puño y una vena apareció en su sien, se encontraba ya a la altura de la ventanilla del conductor - ¿ ES QUE ACASO ES IDIOTA O Q?

- Go… gomennasai – escucho una delicada voz proveniente del asiento del conductor, inmediatamente se abrió la puerta del auto y una jovencita de preciosos ojos azules q en aquel momento posados sobre el suelo solo expresaban temor y vergüenza – es q mi hermana me estaba enseñando a manejar … y pues… - Sanosuke se sintió conmovido la muchachita desprendía calidez y bondad, sus ganas de desquitarse con el imprudente conductor desaparecieron.

- ¡Por Dios Kaoru! – la otra puerta del vehículo se abrió y del asiento del co-piloto salio otra muchacha – aquí el único IDIOTA! Es el q tienes parado frente a ti –dijo esto mientras se quitaba sus oscuros lentes de sol dando a si a conocer su blanco rostro y unos hermosos ojos castaños centellantes que en esos momentos no podían expresar otro sentimiento q no fueran furia y prepotencia, con una larga cabellera negra , q el viento no facilito en manejar al soplar fuertemente, sin embargo fueron sus labios lo q captaron la atención de Sanosuke… serian ¿podían ser los mismos labios del sueño? – Encima de idiota eres lento no? – se cruzo de brazos y no dejo de mirarlo fijamente

- ¿Cómo dice! – el muchacho reacciono ante el comentario y otra vez los puños aparecieron – miro de pronto a una asustadiza Kaoru – ¿sabes algo? No te preocupes no me extraña q con tremenda tipa tan amargada y por cierto fea – le lanzo una mirada de reojo a la otra jovencita - hayas perdido el control del auto – Kaoru percibió como unos de los brazos del joven se posaba en su hombro y al verlo noto una sonrisa picara q dirigió a su hermana mayor

- ¡AMARGADA¡¿FEA! – su cuerpo tembló pero de la furia q sintió, estaba decidido aquel IDIOTA era un pobre infeliz q encima de desagradable era un ciego q no sabia valorar la belleza, ni un hombre en toda su vida la había llamado así. – ESCUCHAME BIEN… - estaba buscando algún otro defecto en el castaño hasta q noto su extravagante cabellera sujetada con aquella tonta y poco higiénica cinta roja – TORI ATAMA! Aquí el del error eres tu! ERES IDIOTA, CIEGO Y LENTO! No ves acaso q la señal estaba en verde

- Sanosuke sintió como si hubiera tragado piedras pues un fuerte peso se asentó en su estomago y una tímida Kaoru se alejo de el, para intentar tranquilizar a su muy enfadada hermana, extrañamente el brazo del castaño seguía extendido como si todavía abrazara a alguien.

- One-san… ¿no te parece q fuiste muy cruel con el? – mientras una gota resbalaba sobre su sien al ver a su normalmente "elegante y estilizada" hermana con el aliento entre cortado, el cabello desordenado y mirando asesinamente a aquel muchacho q parecía estar en cualquier otro lado del universo menos donde estaba

- ¡Claaro q no! Es lo q se merece por atreverse a hablarnos así, decirle fea a Megumi Takani como se atreve! – ahora era ella quien tenia las manos hecho puño y hablaba enérgicamente, dio un respiro profundo y acomoda su cabellera lo mas q pudo al tiempo q se puso nuevamente sus gafas – vamos Kaoru – dio una ultima mirada a Sano quien parecía todavía no reaccionar – patético jm! – lanzo un bufido y entro nuevamente al auto

- ¿Sabes? – mientras se colocaba el cinturón de seguridad – muy tonto y todo, el era bastante apuesto – encendió el motor q apenas emitió sonido - ¿No crees one-san? – acompañado de una sonrisa tierna de esas q conseguían quitarle el mal humor a su temperamental hermana Megumi.

**BUENO HASTA AQUI EL PRIMER CAP LA VERDAD ME SIENTO COMO QUIENCEÑAERA BAJANDO ESCALERAS JEJEJE PESIIMA COMPARACION COMO DIJE ANTES ESPERO EL FIC SEA DE SU AGRADADO Y NO SE PREOCUPEN POR LOS DEMAS PERSONAJES Q OBVIIAMENTE IRAN APARECIENDO!**


	2. Problemitas familiares

_**Q tal too el mundo? esperando regalitos, alguna llamada especial o simplemente como yo se mueren por comer paneton y pasarlo bravote en familia jaja sea del modo q sea les deseo una feliz navidad a todos y cada uno de ustedes. Por otro lado quiero compartir el trauma de estar sin internet mas de una semana... si lo admito soy una viciosa jiji lo bueno es q con esto tuve la oportunidad de escribir mas caps de los q esperaba asi q espero les guste.**_

* * *

****

_**CAP 2: Problemitas familiares**_

Su hermana fue echando chispas durante todo el camino de regreso a casa, lo bueno del asunto fue q olvido su reciente pelea con otra personita a quien Kaoru creía la única capaz de arrancarla canas verdes, bueno ahora había comprobado q existían mas personas aparte de la última de las hermanas Takani con la habilidad de hacer rabiar a su queridísima one-san, de tan solo recordar el incidente q sucedió antes de salir de casa, se echo a reír.

FLASHBACK

"– ¿Cuándo te piensas comportar como una señorita? Y no como una cualquiera salida de un callejón -" dejo de lado el transparente vaso del cual acababa de beber mientras q con toda la delicadeza del mundo limpiaba la comisura de los labios con una servilleta

"– ¡Mira E-S-T-I-R-A-D-A! me importa poco lo q digas o pienses de mi así q ahorrate tu veneno

Una muchachita de figura menuda acababa de levantarse de la larga y elegante mesa donde en esos momentos la familia estaba desayunando

"– YOO! – señalándose a si misma - ¡SOY TODA UNA SEÑORITA! –con su mano lanzo su delgada trenza hacia su espalda en un amago de gesto elegante – solo porque no me aplico a diario kilos…Y KIILOS DE MAQUILLAJE – se levanto de su silla y resalto con más fuerza estas dos ultimas palabras.

"- Pfffffffffff! – el jugo de Kaoru salio disparado a hacia el extremo opuesto de donde se encontraba sentada, rápidamente cubrió su boca y es q la risa le estaba ganando la partida. Megumi pareció darse cuenta pues volteo hacia ella con un gesto como diciendo "creo q alguien no quiere practicar con el auto hoy", así q se reprimió lo mas q pudo.

" - … no quiere decir q sea menos señorita q tu – continuaba la chica de la trenza mientras arrojaba con toda la fuerza q pudo la servilleta q instantes antes había estado sobre sus piernas – además – una mirada de superioridad y triunfo se dibujo en su rostro– considerando q a mis cortos 17 años todavía no he vivido – y de pronto en esta ultima palabra le salio un tono sarcástico y de burla - lo q OTRAS de seguro con sus ya LAAAAAAAAAAAAARGOS 22 años han vivido, yo si soy todavía una señorita.

La ensalada de fruta q en esos momentos estaba ingiriendo la mayor de las Takani pareció atascarse justo en medio de su garganta, mientras q Misao parecía candidata presidencial ganadora de las elecciones pues una sonrisa picara y característica de la audaz jovencita apareció a lo largo de su rostro. Había encontrado por donde dar la "estocada final" sin q "la señorita perfección" pudiera refutarle O MUUCHO MENOS CONTRADECIRLA.

"- ¡Eso es mi vida privada! Así q tu no te metas comadreja – Megumi también se levanto de su silla con el tenedor aun en la mano, estrujándolo de tal manera q parecía a punto de doblarse. Misao trago saliva tal vez había demasiado lejos, pero esa era la gota q derramo el vaso no estaba dispuesta a aceptar otra critica de la "estirada de su hermana".

"- ¡Ya basta! – una voz potente resonó por el comedor - ¿Es q acaso nunca se puede desayunar en paz en esta casa? –golpeo con un puño sobre la mesa provocando q el par de mucamas y el mayordomo q en aquel momento servia a Kaoru mas jugo lo miraran con temor.

"- pe… pero abuelito – el tono desafiante de Misao ahora era casi inaudible – estoy harta… estoy harta q siempre se inmiscuya en mis asuntos – miro con rencor a Megumi quien en esos instantes solo observaba a su abuelo preocupada - y a ella q mas le da si quiero una motocicleta o teñir mi cabello de morado – argumentaba mientras cogia de la punta de su larga trenza"

"- Olvídalo…- el sonido del tenedor sobre la vajilla capto la atención de Nenji Kashiwazaki – solo era una consejo – cogió las gafas de sol q habia dejado anteriormente sobre la transparente mesa de cristal – pero veo q sigues igual y nunca aceptaras nada mío - la voz de Megumi acaso sonaba ¿dolida? – Kaoru vamonos, solo puedo enseñarte hasta las 11 luego de eso tengo clases – miro el plateado reloj en su muñeca – q tenga buen día abuelo – hizo una pequeña reverencia y se fue del comedor

"Hai – asintió Kaoru tomándose el ultimo sorbo de jugo q le quedaba – one-chan – miro dulcemente a Misao, la aludida q aun sorprendida por la actitud de Megumi volteo hacia su hermana – lo de la motocicleta a mi tampoco me gusta, pero lo del cabello morado seria algo interesante – le guiño el ojo mientras cogia su bolso colgado detrás de la silla – abuelito… – se acerco a el y le dio un beso en la frente – me retiro – y siguió a su hermana mayor quien ya se encontraba cerca al portón de la sala"

"- Ve con cuidado eh?... q Megumi tan buena conductora tampoco es – dijo esto mientras daba una señal a la servidumbre para q retiraran los platos de la mesa – y bueno mi pequeña Misao ¿te llevo a la escuela o prefieres q lo haga Shikijo? – fueron las ultimas palabras q Kaoru oyó antes de salir de la gran mansión donde vivían ellas y su abuelo.

FINDELFLASHBLACK

"- Lo estas haciendo muy bien Kaoru – le decía mientras observaba con q tranquilidad y confianza la muchacha manipulaba la palanca de cambios y el timón.

"- Pues gracias a ti y a Shikijo es q he aprendido – respondió con una sonrisa afable sin quitar la vista del camino

"- No puedo creer q a la edad q tienes pretendieras seguir andando con Shikijo jojojo, en serio hermanita acaso piensas disponer de el hasta tener 30 o q? – miro burlonamente a Kaoru q solo se limito a lanzar un bufido de indignación

"- Es preferible eso a chocar el Ferrari del abuelo ¿no crees? – ahora era Kaoru la de la sonrisa burlona recordando el incidente de 5 años atrás. Todo había llegado hasta tal punto q su corpulento chofer y guardaespaldas Shikijo al ver el auto contra aquel poste de alumbrado, publico no lo pensó dos veces y arranco la puerta del lujosísimo auto arrojándola lejos del lugar con tal de rescatar a la señorita. (NAAANII! PORQUE HICISTE ESO BRUTOOO! –era lo q había gritado Megumi mientras era sacada del auto en brazos del corpulento chofer) Obviamente su abuelo al ver eso casi los mata a los dos, a Megumi por imprudente y a Shikijo por permitir tal cosa.

"- No tenia una hermana mayor a quien acudir… - una venita latente apareció en la sien de la pelinegra mientras apoyaba uno de sus brazos en la ventanilla ¬¬# – ok… ahora dobla a la derecha."

Luego de haberse despedido de su hermana, volvió a ocupar su asiento de conductor y partió hacia la universidad. En el camino mil y un pensamientos atravesaron su cabeza, desde aquella pelea con Misao hasta el tremendo idiota con el q se había cruzado hace poco menos de media hora. Pero lo q ocupo prácticamente un 70 de sus pensamientos fue aquel extraño sueño q había tenido la noche anterior, unas manos vendadas sujetándole las suyas con fuerza y ese sentimiento de desesperación en ella incluso un sentimiento hasta de dolor.

"- ¡Ohayou Megumi! – una conocida voz la saco de sus pensamientos, al voltear se topo con un par de ojos q hacían derretir a mas de una en la universidad de Tokio

"– ¡Kenshin! – por fin algo bueno en lo q iba de la mañana pensó Megumi

"– ¿Q tal todo? – le respondió el de la misma manera q siempre, con esa gran sonrisa amable.

"- No tan bien como quisiera – suspiro cerrando la puerta de su auto – ¿q tal tu viaje a Londres?

Kenshin puso los ojos en blanco y metió sus manos a los bolsillos

Pues ya sabes lo de siempre, papa,yo... –suspiro- y su celular sin dejar de sonar un solo segundo –un tono de resentimiento se escucho en la voz del pelirrojo, Megumi lo miro con aprensión.

Pero todo bien tranquila – se apresuro a sonreír después de todo no había sido su intención causar lastima – yo se q sus negocios son importantes pero a veces desearía q pudiéramos hablar por mas de 3 minutos.

La muchacha no sabia q decirle en ese momento pues conocía muy bien al padre de su amigo. Saito Himura un hombre totalmente ambicioso, dueño de un gran consorcio empresarial dueño de empresas alimenticias, bancos, estaciones de gas entre otros grandes negocios. Siempre había oído terribles referencias de el por parte de su abuelo y todo ello la había llevado a la conclusión de q el padre de Kenshin era alguien a quien no le importaban los medios siempre y cuando pudiera conseguir lo q quería.

Mmm… – pensaba buscando otro tema más agradable de conversación – y bueno me trajiste algo ¿verdad? – puso una de sus manos sobre su cadera mientras q con la otra sostenía un par de libros q llevaba

Jajaja no cambias… - finalmente el chico volvió a reír – pero... si ya q lo mencionas te traje algo a ti a tus hermanas¿crees q pueda ir hoy en la noche a tu casa?

No… lamento decirlo pero no eres bienvenido solo deja los regalos con la mucama… ¡AHÍ PUES CLARO Q PUEDES! – aclaro al ver la cara de Kenshin- eso no tienes ni porque preguntarlo tonto.

* * *

**NA: Olas! Bueno este el segundo cap, creo q me quedo muy pesadito pero es necesario para mas o menos darse una idea de cómo es la relación entre Megumi, Kaoru y Misao. Y pues sii! Misao será toda una rebelde jajaja creo q es mi versión moderna de este personaje con la q a veces me identifico, sobre todo entre mis 13 y 15 años xD donde aparte de q muchos te ven poco femenina, te siguen tratando como niña si saben a lo q me refiero. En fin eso es todo grax por los reviews aunque fueron dos nomás fueron dos muy importantes uno deGabyhyatt****q es una chik q parece leerse todos los fics habidos y por haber wuuau en serio mis respetos y el otro PUES DE MIII SENSEEI QUERIIDA! Mi Tanuki linda como le digo ahora jaja grax por la corrección, como diría el chavo del 8 se me chispoteo :p –**

**PD: ni idea si en la universidad de Tokio enseñan medicina o alguna otra carrera q vaya a mencionar en un futuro así q no se lo tomen tan a pecho eh jejeje**


	3. Pareja perfecta

_**CAP 3: Pareja Perfecta**_

- ¡Te lo digo en serio amigo era una loca! poco le falto para pegarme – decía un apuesto muchacho cerrando bruscamente su casillero – yo se q las mujeres están locas ¡PERO ESTA SE LLEVA EL PREMIO! – a pesar de los gritos q lanzaba Sanosuke Sagara, no dejaba de ser blanco de las miradas de varias muchachitas q pasaban alrededor.

De pronto sonrió pues una chica preciosa lo miraba, pero al notar q el castaño también le devolvía la mirada la muchacha solo atino a voltearse y cerrar su casillero rápidamente para luego salir huyendo del concurrido pasillo.

- ¿Ves lo q te digo? – y se rasco en la cabeza como si en su cabello se hallara la respuesta al a veces complicado carácter de las féminas – oye Aoshi ¿me estas escuchando? – y miro a su compañero que no le quitaba la vista de encima a un libro lleno de formulas

- ¿Eh? Ah lo siento se suponia q escuchara todo tu berrinche matutino cuando dentro de… – miro raudamente un moderno celular –cinco minutos ¡TENEMOS EXAMEN!

- Ahhh es cierto – sus ojos de abrieron mas de lo normal

- Dime q estudiaste Sanosuke – la mirada del joven de cabellos oscuros y profundos ojos celestes se torno totalmente seria... (seh mas de los normal imagínense xD)

- ¡Claro q si! … ¿en q mal concepto me tienes eh? –su voz sonó fingidamente ofendida

- No me preocuparía sino fuera porque este examen es en parejas… y siempre tengo la buena suerte de ser tu compañero – una nube gris se poso sobre la cabeza de Shinomori y su aspecto se volvió sombrío

- Y la ultima vez nos fue muuy bien ¿no recuerdas? – una sonrisa de oreja a oreja apareció en el juvenil rostro de Sanosuke, al tiempo q cogia a su amigo por el cuello como un gesto de ¿amistad, tratando de alejar la nube de pesimismo sobre Aoshi.

- Eso es porque yo soy el q hago todo - ¬¬ decía por lo bajo Aoshi mientras era arrastrado por un alegre Sanosuke al salón donde darían su examen

Minutos después…

- Usted no puede hacerme… digo hacernos esto profesor Miyasato – los ojos de Sanosuke estaban al borde de las lagrimas y su tono de voz era suplicante.

- Sr. Sagara no exagere, ya es hora q cambie de compañero – le decía un anciano de cabellera plateada, de no muy alta estatura y lentes de carey. El profesor trataba de safarse del alumno q se resistía a soltarse de su pie derecho, le estaba costando esfuerzo considerando lo alto del joven.

- Deja de hacer el ridículo Sanosuke… - UU, un avergonzando Aoshi trataba de ayudar a su maestro

-¡PERO SOMOS LA PAREJA PERFECTA AOSHI! … ¿por q separarnos? – si bien Sanosuke ya se había levantando del suelo seguía haciendo berrinche.

-Jajaja pareja… q lastima siendo tan guapos – Aoshi enrojeció a mas no poder ante el comentario de un grupo de señoritas al fondo del salón y por otro lado Sanosuke levanto una de sus cejas mientras su cerebro procesaba aquellas palabras.

- Oigan… - sus cejas estuvieron a punto de juntarse - ¡no piensen otra cosa! Yo soy muy hombre ¡y se los puedo demostrar en cualquier momento! – varias chicas se pusieron rojas como tomates y empezaron a reír tontamente

- Sr Sagara! Esta agotando mi paciencia así q vaya a sentarse y trabaje con el compañero q le asigne

Eso era todo, ahora si q se las tendría q arreglar solo, se habia acostumbrado a la ayuda de Aoshi q era un chico con un promedio excelente y sumamente responsable, el por otro lado si bien tenia facilidad con los números el curso de Análisis no era precisamente su favorito, solo volteo para ver a su nuevo compañero un tipo bastante descuidado en su apariencia cabello grasoso y largo, piel increíblemente pálida y delgaducho. El tipo se picaba la nariz según el sin q nadie se diese cuenta, Sanosuke solo hizo una mueca de asco y se acerco al que esperaba fuera tan inteligente así como asqueroso.

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

- Jajaja y por eso ardió Troya en casa de los Takani – se reía con ganas un delgado muchachito mientras intentaba transitar en medio de un concurrido pasillo.

- No es gracioso Kenshin, ya es hora q Misao deje de lado esa "supuesta individualidad" y se comporto como toda una señorita de 17 años, imaginate querer teñir su cabello morado y andar por ahí en una motocicleta… se podría lastimar o algo – su voz con cada palabra q mencionaba se angustiaba mas.

- Y no te has puesto a pensar q …quizaas… y solo quizás esa onda punk de Misao es su verdadera forma de ser y no es q este pretendiendo llamar la atención de alguien – y miro a su amiga q parecía confundida ante su comentario

- No lo se… tal vez sea así –repuso con una voz q se notaba claramente reacia a aceptar a cualquier otro punto de opinión q no fuera el de ella misma.

- Yo solo te digo q en vez de estar dándole constantemente la contra trates de apoyarla, se mas amiga de tu hermana esta en una edad difícil ya sabes…HSC

- Y eso ¿Qué es? – un signo de interrogación apareció sobre la cabeza de Megumi

- Hormonas –levanto su meñique– Sexo -ahora el anular- y Chicos….- y finalmente el dedo medio. Megumi no supo si reír o cambiar totalmente el buen concepto q tenia de Kenshin, pero prefirió tomar en cuenta el primer consejo, ese de tratar de hacerse mas amiga de Misao.

- Si tienes razón… gracias por escucharme Kenshin – le sonrió a medias

- No hay de q… ¿y como se encuentra Kaoru? – trato de q su pregunta sonara lo mas casual posible pero una mirada perspicaz apareció en el rostro de Megumi

- Pues bastante bien hoy no tiene clases en todo el dia así q no se q hará metida todo el dia en la casa… supongo q llamara a Enishi y saldrán o algo por el estilo – lanzo cada palabra como si fuera una bomba y Kenshin el blanco

Ya había pasado prácticamente un año de toda aquella tormenta amorosa. Su hermanita, su queridísima hermana Kaoru le había confesado estar enamorada de Kenshin, su mejor amigo. Megumi estaba encantada con la idea sabia q su amigo de ojos violetas era un chico perfecto, aplicado, responsable y de seguro algún dia el mejor cirujano de Japón. Para ese entonces el joven andaba de novio con Tomoe, una muchacha que nunca gozo de la aceptación de la mayor de las Takani pues la consideraba demasiado fría y pretenciosa, simplemente nunca le dio confianza, pero Kenshin se encontraba embobado con ella. Finalmente su tórrido romance termino cuando Tomoe decidió continuar sus estudios en Alemania. Para cuando el joven Himura estaba dispuesto a tener nuevo comienzo junto a Kaoru ella había encontrado a alguien mas, alguien q no la había hecho esperar tanto como el.

- Veo q les esta yendo muy bien – se borro de repente aquella alegría en el rostro de Kenshin – me da gusto Kaoru es una chica preciosa además de tener un buen corazón y se merece toda al suerte del mundo.

- Yo creo q aun tienes oportunidad – decía con esperanzas Megumi mientras se ubicaba en uno de los asientos del laboratorio donde estaban a punto de recibir clases

- Q pretendes Megumi q vaya y le ruegue q deje a su pareja estable por mi… por el tonto ciego q no se fijo en ella hasta q otra lo abandono.

- Pues es preferible el tonto ciego a el tonto deportista q no tiene mas cerebro para la cara bonita de mi hermana y sus músculos – dijo recordando lo vanidoso de Enishi y lo mucho q le gustaba vanagloriarse exhibiendo a su hermana como un trofeo mas

- Dejemos las cosas como están ¿si? – le sonrió amablemente, en el fondo a el tampoco le faltaban ganas por ir corriendo y decirle a Kaoru lo mucho q la quería, lo mucho q pensaba en ella dia y noche, lo mucho q le costaba inventar nuevas excusas para poder ir mas seguido a la mansión de Megumi con tal de solo verla… en conclusión lo mucho q la amaba.

- No me rendiré hasta verlos juntos Himura – la voz de Megumi lo distrajo de sus románticos pensamientos – tu y ella son la pareja perfecta… un par de ingenuos, un par de románticos.

Kenshin se sonrojo y fingió concentrarse en el interesante grafico de su libro. Megumi solo suspiro era su primer intento en el día de animar a Kenshin de luchar por el amor de su hermana. Ya se le había hecho costumbre acosarlo a diario con el tema, pensaba q era solo cuestión de tiempo y la verdad es q el actual novio de Kaoru no para nada de su agrado.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

- Es otro tonto articulo… por Dios... amor fíjate ¡NISIQUIERA SE PARECE A MI! – un muchacho con un color de cabello bastante peculiar, se paseaba por la terraza de una lujosa mansión.

- Es lo mismo q dices siempre Enishi… - sus ojos azules brillaban – ya estoy harta pero parece q a ti te encanta ser noticia de primera plana ¿no? – dijo dejando de lado un periódico del mismo día.

En la portada aparecía una foto tomada dentro de una discoteca y si bien estaba borrosa era suficiente como para q hasta un ciego notara a la perfección q el protagonista de esta, no era ni mas ni menos q el famoso jugador de fútbol Enishi Yukishiro, bailando animadamente y bastante cerca de una guapa mujer.

No era la primera q esto sucedía, el joven deportista siempre era el favorito de los medios. Era talentoso tanto dentro como fuera de la cancha. Cada semana aparecía un nuevo articulo sobre el, relacionado siempre con lo mismo, mujeres o algún bochornoso espectáculo dentro de alguna exclusiva discoteca.

- Eres deportista Enishi… - Kaoru lo seguía con la mirada, pues este no dejaba de caminar cual león enjaulado.

El muchacho por su lado parecía haberle encontrado algo sumamente interesante a la piscina pues no le quitaba la vista de encima – te estoy hablando al menos mírame a los ojos – Kaoru estaba comenzando a enfadarse

- Y con eso me quieres decir q no puedo salir a divertirme por ahí – metió sus manos a sus bolsillos

- Claro q puedes… - se levanto del cómodo sillón rustico de su terraza - PERO NO CON OTRA Y MUCHO MENOS EBRIO… ya estoy cansada –froto su frente como si de repente tuviera un dolor de cabeza - si tu no estas dispuesto a llevar un compromiso por mi perfecto, pero ya no estoy …

Enishi se había acercado a ella en un parpadeo rompiendo todo limite de espacio personal, con su mano levanto el mentón de la delicada muchacha le dio un suave beso sobre sus rosados labios y luego le dijo

- Sabes bien q eres la única para mi – dijo al haber separado su boca de la de ella.

- Pero Kaoru estaba impasible y sin romper la distancia entre ellos le respondió

- Es el mismo discursito de siempre Enishi – y retiro la mano de su mentón- ya me estoy cansando de ese a ver si te inventas uno nuevo – le sonrió, pero su novio la conocía lo suficiente como para saber q esa no su mejor ni verdadera sonrisa.

- Sakume el señor ya se esta yendo hazme el favor y acompáñalo a la puerta – dirigió su vista hacia una tímida muchachita q habia hecho su aparicion silenciosamente.

- Kaoru espera… por favor – el atlético joven poco caso hizo a las palabras de la chica de la coleta – no es ningún "discursito" sabes bien q eres lo mas valioso q tengo – la tenia retenida por su muñeca.

- Kaoru volteo y lo miro como si aquel hombre frente a ella con mirada suplicante fuera un perfecto desconocido, pero su corazón no era de piedra así q cedió

- Júrame q será la ultima vez Enishi – su tono de voz a pesar de ser de advertencia también era de esperanza

- Te lo juro – y la tomo por los hombros para luego estrecharla entre sus brazos.

- Bueno ya no te iba a dar esto pero… – se separo de el para buscar algo en la mesa de centro – toma – y le entrego una elegante tarjeta

- Y.. ¿esto? – mientras abría la tarjeta y la leía – ¡81 años! – oO

- Se mantiene bastante bien ¿verdad? –sonrió Kaoru

- Demasiado bien… ojala yo también llegue a esa edad como el

- Pues si sigues bebiendo como lo haces dudo mucho porque probablemente para ese entonces tu hígado estará hecho polvo – la muchacha no cesaba de lanzarle rayos a un temeroso Enishi

- Ehhh …ehem… con q elegante –seguía prestando atención a la tarjeta con tal de evitar la mirada de Kaoru "- ¿lo harán aquí, no seria mejor rentar el salón de algún hotel o algo

- Oji-san lo prefirió así, aparte Megumi y yo ya ultimamos todos los detalles, modestia aparte debo decir q el jardín quedara precioso gracias a nuestro buen gusto hohoho

- Me da miedo cuando haces eso – el joven de cabellos grises se encogió ante aquel gesto – te pareces tanto a Megumi – y una nubecita apareció sobre su cabeza recordando a la mayor de las Takani.

* * *

**NA: hi! A todos por fin termine de escribir este cap es horrible cuando se te viene toda una ola de ideas! . No te tranquilizas hasta q las hayas escrito uuuff en fin, este si q me quedo larguito espero les guste a todos, prometo q el prox sera mucho mas interesante y aquellos q me estén odiando por juntar a Enishi y Kaoru solo les pido paciencia nn denme mas tiempo antes de mandarme a la horca jejeje. En fin ahora si mi saludo navideño! PARA TOODOS! PASENLA SUUPER LINDO! Q SEA UNA BONITA NOCHE CON LA FAMILIA Y SERES QUERIDOS FELIZ NAVIDAD PARA TODOS Y UN PROSPERO 2006**


	4. Fiesta Elegante

_**CAP 4: FIESTA ELEGANTE**_

- No… definitiva, rotunda y CONTUDENTEMENTE! NOOO! – una delgada muchachita le gritaba al reflejo del espejo, y no su reflejo exactamente, sino el de dos señoritas justo tras de ella

- Q exagerada eres Misao – Kaoru se acerco y poso sus manos sobre los hombros de la menor -te ves preciosa, no se q te quejas – y le sonrió al reflejo q en esos momentos mostraba a una espigada jovencita de trenza luciendo un hermoso vestido tornasol de color verde botella, q combinaba a la perfección con sus ojos.

El vestido era bastante ceñido en la parte superior a modelo de corset pero sin tirantes y la caída larga cubría la punta de sus pies, le quedaba bastante bien y resaltaba su figura solo que definitivamente no estaba dentro de los gustos de la chica de 17 años.

Misao por otro lado no podía dejar de fruncir la nariz, como si debajo de esta hubiera algo realmente apestoso. El vestido no era para nada de su agrado, solo alguien q no conociera sus gustos se le hubiera ocurrido comprarle semejante vestido. Sabía bien quien era la culpable, estaba justo atras sentada sobre SU cama leyendo otra de esas tontas revistas de frivolidades.

- El naranja será el color de moda este verano… ¿q te parece Kaoru? justo como tu vestido -de pronto sintió una mirada asesina sobre ella - ¿Qué? – le pregunto encogiendo los hombros

- ¿Cómo q… que? – volteo hacia ella TT – tu… solo a ti…. AHHHH! – un ruido sordo se escucho en medio de la habitación de la menor de las Takani y lo siguiente q Megumi vio fue a su pequeña hermana sobre el suelo en una posición bastante peculiar

- ¿Terminaste de hacer berrinche? – Megumi hincandose para estar a la altura de Misao, quien en esos momentos se encontraba con su cabeza sobre el suelo, sus rodillas apoyadas en el tapiz y su trasero con dirección al cielo.

- ¡Ahii estiirada¡No puedo creer q seamos de la misma familia! – gritaba mientras trataba de ponerse de pie retirándose los tacones q habían provocado su caída.

- Pues creeme q yo tampoco – y se le enfrento cara a cara, colocando sus manos a la cintura.

- Tu fuiste quien eligió esto para mi ¿verdad?...- la muchacha también dio un paso mas hacia Megumi sin temor – no ves q este vestido no va conmigo… ¡mira como me queda! –mientras sujetaba el largo faldón de la prenda.

- En primer lugar NO LO ELEGÍ YO SINO KAORU y pues – le dio un vistazo de pies a cabeza a Misao – si tienes razón no te queda bien… Hohoho es mas diría q hay un par de "cositas" q aun no florecen en tu cuerpo de niña – lanzo una mirada directa hacia el busto de Misao

- ¡AH SI!... –cual chimenea los oídos de Misao expulsaron humo- PUES YO AUN TENGO SERIAS DUDAS SOBRE LA PROCEDENCIA DE LAS TUYAS – ahora estaban nariz con nariz y Misao oso con su dedo índice pinchar uno de los bien dotados pechos de Megumi – q casualidad q te crecieron luego de tu viaje a Brasil y q sean tan tiesas – ahora ya no mirando a su hermana sino a la escotada blusa q en esos momentos usaba su hermana mayor.

- ¡Quee! – bufo con indignación – es la envidia la q te hace hablar pequeña comadreja.

- JAJAJA como no kitsune siliconeada – respondía atrevidamente la mas pequeña.

La pelea ya estaba llegando a su limite cuando…

- TRANQUILICEENSE! Par de inmaduras – ni Megumi, ni Misao pudieron responder porque lo único q llegaron a ver fueron un par de almohadas en dirección a sus rostros

- ¡Kaoru! – grito Megumi cogiendo la almohada dispuesta a devolvérsela, pero alguien fue mas rápido q ella pues otro almohadón fue a dar en su cara

- Jajaja buena idea Kaoru – rió con ganas mientras veía el furioso semblante de la "estirada"

- ¡Nunca cambias Misao! Siempre estas provocándome! – y echo a correr detrás de Misao quien ahora con sus dos zapatos en mano era muchísimo mas hábil q ella, mientras q Kaoru no podía hacer otra cosa q reír.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

- ¿No pretenderas q yo te preste dinero no? – Aoshi se pego contra la pared al mismo tiempo q sus ojos parecían buscar desesperadamente la salida mas cercana.

- ¡ERES MI ÚLTIMA ESPERANZA! – los ojos de Sanosuke brillaban y parecian los de un tierno cachorro, al mismo tiempo q sus manos parecían estar rezandole al joven frente a el.

- Tengo q recordarte q soy becado… y q apenas tengo para mis GASTOS – le grito de tal modo a su irresponsable amigo q los ya alborotados cabellos del cabeza de pollo se despeinaron mas.

- Entre tus gastos esta mantener a tu Road King – haciendo referencia a la espectacular motocicleta Harley Davidson q Shinomori poseía, mientras una gotita de sudor aparecía en la sien de Aoshi.

- Esta bien… no te rogare mas – le dio la espalda – pero quedara en tu conciencia… q Notaro y yo pasaremos la noche fuera… con este frió invierno…solos, tristes y abandonados - su tono de voz era trágico.

- Estamos en verano… - dijo Aoshi cortando de raíz todo el teatro q Sanosuke estaba armando, pero sabia bien q su amigo necesitaba el dinero.

- Esta bien toma – y comenzó a sacar un fajo de billetes de su billetera - ¿con esto te alcanza?

-Y hasta me sobra – dijo Sanosuke recibiendo el dinero y devolviéndole unos cuantos billetes a su amigo – te pagare apenas consiga un nuevo trabajo… muchas gracias amigo.

- ¡Aoshi! – un grito interrumpió los agradecimientos del joven Sagara

- Esa voz… - murmuró Aoshi mientras q sus ojos parecían los de un perro q acababa de olfatear a su presa.

- Así q los rumores eran ciertos…. con q becado eh –una sonrisa afable, una melena roja y larga se acercaba al par de altos muchachos.

- Kenshin… - Aoshi estaba perplejo – no sabia q estudiabas aquí (NA: seh ya se imaginense q es una universidad enorme ok nn;) –las miradas entre Shinomori y Himura no eran precisamente las mas amistosas, mientras q el primero se veía bastante perplejo el segundo no dejaba de sonreírle

- Alguien me puede explicar ¿q esta pasando? -Sanosuke empezaba a exigir explicaciones.

- Kenshin Himura ex compañero de secundaria de Aoshi –una mano se extendió frente al joven de la banda roja – mucho gusto (NA: ok creo q el saludo me salio demasiado occidental…sorry… q diga gomen uu;)

- Sanosuke Sagara – respondió jovialmente mientras estrechaba la delgada mano de Kenshin.

- Con q ingeniería… supongo q tu habilidad con los números sigue igual –los ojos violetas se posaron sobre el libro q en esos momentos sostenía Aoshi

-Y tu q estas estudiando –pregunto Aoshi en un tono de voz impasible al parecer el único contento con aquel reencuentro era el amable de Himura.

- Medicina, sabes hace tiempo q no conversamos te parece si vamos y tomamos un café – la sonrisa no desaparecía del rostro del futuro doctor – oh vamos yo pago –agrego en un intento de animar al joven de ojos azules q no parecía dispuesto a moverse de su lugar.

-¿Tú pagas!... HAABERLO DICHO ANTES –exclamo vivazmente Sanosuke-mientras pasaba su mano sobre el hombro de Kenshin, quien por un momento sintió sus rodilla doblar debido al peso – q esperas Aoshi no podemos despreciar tan amable invitación… sabes aquí cerca hay una cafetería muy buena y venden unos pasteles…

Aoshi solo escucho como el aprovechado de su amigo seguía hablando maravillas de la cafetería mientras q el por su lado, no dejaba de procesar mil y un imágenes en su mente donde aparecían el y Kenshin teniendo duras peleas, si peleas de kendo. Ambos habían pertenecido al club de kendo de su secundaria y había sido una lucha constante entre ambos, una lucha por superarse mutuamente, una lucha q nunca quedo definida.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

_Un hombre y una mujer discutiendo, finalmente ella caía de rodillas mientras apoyaba su rostro en sus manos, estaba llorando. Llego a escuchar claramente los lamentos de la dama y fue ahí cuando los volvió a ver aquellos labios, nuevamente aparecieron frente a el las manos vendadas q fueron sujetadas por fuerza por otras mas delgadas, mas delicadas… las manos de aquella mujer q lloraba._

_-Tengo q ir… no quiero q la guerra llegue hasta acá y que tu y Takeshi salgan lastimados –una voz bastante gruesa hablaba y a esta solo la seguían los lamentos de una mujer - No vayas… te lo ruego… no vayas… -la voz de la dama era melodiosa, suave agradable de escuchar.  
De la nada apareció ante el una ciudad en medio de un incendio, escucho gritos de mucha gente, gritos de angustia, de desesperación gritos q pedían ayuda. Con tantas llamas era casi imposible distinguir de q lugar se trataba. Sentía q estaba observando todo aquello desde un mirador pues tenia una vista panorámica de aquel desastroso evento.  
Un sentimiento de dolor, de un desgarrador dolor se apodero de el, sintió como un liquido tibio se deslizaba sobre sus mejillas. Se formo un nudo en su garganta y grito, grito con toda la fuerza q pudo… pero ni un solo sonido se escucho._

_-Me hubiera quedado contigo… debí haberme quedado contigo… -  
_

Lo sintió… sintió q estaba a punto de pronunciar un nombre y lo hubiera hecho de no ser por la alarma del despertador q no demoro en apagar de un solo golpe.  
Aun mantenía los ojos cerrados y al abrirlos finalmente, sintió liquido en ellos, su mano no demoro en acercarse a su cara, se asombro al ver q los q sus dedos retiraron de sus mejillas era lagrimas… ¿tan real había sido aquel sueño?

Se levanto con intención de ir al baño cuando algo capto su atención, justo ahí al costado de su despertador estaba un pequeño cartón color crema de bordes dorados y letra elegante.

Pase personal, residencia Takani, elegante, Agosto 2005. –leyó sin ganas, seguidamente dejo aquel pequeño pase sobre la mesita de noche y miro a lo q parecía ser una bola de pelos sobre la alfombra cerca de su cama –tenemos una fiesta de ricos Notaro… ¿q te parece?

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

- Pero si es así como me lo describes… a mi me parece un vestido muy bonito –dijo una jovencita de cabellos cortos y castaños luego de haber sorbido un poco de coca-cola.

- Pero a mi no me gusto nadita… lo peor del caso es q no me puedo quejar porque lo eligió Kaoru – le respondía otra muchachita q apoyaba su mentón sobre su mano desanimadamente.

- No te compliques tanto la vida Misao, solo vas a usar el dichoso vestido la noche de mañana y punto, después de eso si quieres puedes hacer una fogata y quemarlo –dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco.

- Mmm – la chica de ojos verdes parecía estar pensándolo al tiempo q se levantaba de su sitio – jaa pues no es mala idea.

- Estas loca Misao – le respondió con burla Tsubame mientras ella también se ponía de pie – ¿nos vamos?

Ya se encontraban fuera de aquel local de comida rápida y mientras caminaban pasaron por una tienda q llevo al éxtasis a la menor de las hermanas Takani

- ¡MIIIRA TSUBAME! – Misao se pego como lapa a la vitrina de aquel establecimiento - ¿no es una belleza?

- Yo lo único q veo es una moto – le respondió su amiga sin la mas mínima expresión de emoción

-Ahí como se ve q no sabes apreciar lo bonito, esa es VRSCA –V ROD – la chica de la trenza seguía pegada a la ventana, su nariz parecía la de un cerdito al estar tan apoyada sobre el vidrio o al menos eso le pareció al chico q se encontraba dentro de la tienda.

-Señor… señor su cambio – un hombre de bigote trataba de obtener la atención del joven delante de el

-Ah… si gracias –dijo recibiendo unas cuantas monedas. Nuevamente no pudo evitar mirar a aquella jovencita q no dejaba de admirar la motocicleta q se exponía en la parte frontal del local

-_Me esta mirando_ – pensó mientras sus ojos verdes parpadearon rápidamente, para no perderse un solo segundo aquellos atractivos ojos azules q no dejaban de mirarla. Avergonzada se retiro de la vitrina.

-Por ejemplo eso de ahí si es una belleza –un susurro de su amiga le llego al oído distrayéndola por un momento.

Un alto muchacho salio de la tienda y Misao por alguna razón no dejaba de mirarlo, sus ojos la habían hipnotizado por completo, caminaba con un porte y elegancia q no había visto nunca, de aspecto tranquilo e impasible. Sus cabellos negros, sus facciones finas pero varoniles, todo en conjunto hacían q su corazón latiera a mil por hora. Su boca se abrió ligeramente pero no fue solo por el muchacho sino por lo q estaba estacionado frente a la tienda

- Una Road King – mascullo observando la motocicleta q el joven en esos momentos montaba, sintió una extraña sensación sobre ella y se vio obligada a mirar al conductor de la moto.

Debajo de aquel casco q hace pocos instantes se acababa de colocar, Misao solo pudo apreciar aquello q la había dejado casi sin aliento, la miraba de tal manera q se sentía atrapada, aquellos ojos azules era sensación q la muchachita nunca antes había experimentado.  
Finalmente salio de su trance al escuchar el motor encenderse y finalmente la motocicleta desaparecer frente a ella

- Oye…¡OYE! – Tsubame sacudía a su amiga esperando q así reaccionara, pero Misao seguía con la mirada perdida en el horizonte.

**

* * *

****NA: Holis a todooos... jeje weeno asumiendo q sean mas de dos los q leen este fic nn; antes q naa grax por los reviews a Akari, a mi sensei linda Tanuki, y a G****abyhyatt.**** Este es el mas largo q he hecho hasta ahora espero no sea pesadito y no los aburra UU. Prometo subir lo antes posible el prox chap jeje la verdad es q ya esta listo pero creo q es mejor esperar un time para q haya mas espectativa xD, sin molestarlos mas me despido besitos pa toos y nos tamos leyendo prontito )**


	5. Chapuzón, Paseo Y Baile

**CAP 5: CHAPUZÓN, BAILE Y PASEO**

* * *

-Buenas noches… adelante por favor –una voz parsimoniosa daba la bienvenida 

-Hazme el favor y ponte la corbata Sanosuke…– un joven de ojos azules caminaba por la entrada de una gran mansión q en esos momentos recibía cientos de invitados.

-No me gusta usarla y aunque quisiera no puedo – el castaño seguía con la mirada a las señoritas elegantemente vestidas q pasaban a su costado

-¿Qué? – replico Aoshi bruscamente

-Es que…ejem… tuve un accidente con la plancha –mascullo tratando de q su amigo no escuchara – para q te hagas una idea de cómo quedo solo te puedo decir q desde ahora esa corbata es el nuevo juguete de Notaro.

-Y no tenias otra … -una venita latente apareció en la sien del ojiazul

-Puees si… pero esa era la q mejor combinaba con este traje jejeje –rió nerviosamente- aparte la informalidad va conmigo.

Y era cierto. En esos momentos el alto y atlético muchacho, llevaba puesto un terno negro y una camisa de color vino, el cuello de la camisa estaba abierta dando así una invitación al bien formado pecho de Sagara así como una sensación de relajo q iba excelentemente bien con la imagen del joven. La banda roja en su frente había desaparecido momentáneamente, y la ausencia de esta provoco q unos cuantos mechones se asomasen sobre su frente.

Por el otro lado de la moneda Aoshi estaba luciendo al igual q su compañero un elegante traje pero de color gris oscuro, con una camisa celeste pálido acompañado de una corbata plateada con detalles azules, los colores claros resaltaban la imagen tranquila y elegante del joven de ojos azules, que aun se sentía fuera de lugar pues no llegaba a comprender todavía como diablos había llegado hasta aquella fiesta… de pronto al ver a un acomedido Sanosuke lo comprendió, el lo había arrastrado a ir.

-Después de todo se animaron a venir –una sonrisa afable le respondía al castaño.  
Kenshin al igual q Sanosuke no era de usar cosas formales, sin embargo la noche ameritaba q el pelirrojo usara un elegante terno color negro, con camisa ploma y una corbata color maíz, su cabello como siempre sostenido en cola solo q esta vez ligeramente mas apretada para asi evitar los siempre traviesos mechones q caían en su rostro.  
- Por supuesto de ti no se puede despreciar ni una sola invitación Himura –respondió a alegremente Sanosuke obviando el "aprovechado" q había susurrado por lo bajo su amigo Shinomori.

-Déjate de formalidades y llámame Kenshin – luego de haber bebido un sorbo de champagne q uno de los mayordomos ofrecía – por favor sírvanse –mientras les pasaba dos copas a sus invitados

-Gracias por invitarnos Kenshin la verdad no era necesario –observando las burbujas en la transparente copa.

-Me da gusto reencontrarme con un compañero de la secundaria y creo q esta es la oportunidad perfecta para recordar viejos tiempos –encontrándose de frente con aquel q había sido su rival en kendo por mucho tiempo.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

-Gracias Tomo-chan – Kaoru sonreía amablemente al mismo tiempo q veía su reflejo bastante satisfecha – te quedo tan natural como siempre

-Tu eres aun muy joven como para estar usando mucho maquillaje – le respondió una muchacha de anteojos q sostenía su cabello con unos palitos chinos dándole un aspecto interesante

-Bueno Misao es tu turno no podemos demorar mas – se levanto en busca de Misao q estaba sentada sobre su cama colocándose el par de zapatos q días antes había usado de arma contra su hermana

-Es necesario q me maquille – la muchachita carraspeo antes de hablar.

No hubo vuelta atrás una vez q Kaoru la jalo del brazo y la coloco en la silla. Ella no era de esas cosas, para Misao era suficiente salir con la cara lavada todos los días, después de todo asistía aun a la secundaria. Tomoka q era su maquilladora de confianza se encargo de la rebelde de la familia y la maquillo.

-Ahiii estas muy linda hermanita – Kaoru se emociono y abrazo a su hermana

-Graaa… gracias pero no me ahorques – hablo con voz ahogada debido al efusivo abrazo de su hermana.

-Jeje… lo siento – y se despego de ella.

-Como siempre un trabajo excelente Tomoka –una voz irrumpió en la habitación

-_Ahora seguro saldrá con algún comentario sarcástico_ –pensó Misao al ver entrar a la mayor de las Takani

-Estas preciosa pequeña – y le sonrió de una manera q hace tiempo no hacia

_-¿Qué?_ –pensó asombrada- Es solo un poco de maquillaje – dijo desviando la vista hacia un costado tratando de ocultar su sonrojo.

-Mayor razón con tan poco maquillaje y te ves hermosa –se sentía orgullosa de su pequeña hermanita, se le veía como toda una señorita, tal vez era cierto lo q decía Kenshin y ya era tiempo de que dejara de contradecirla constantemente, había tratado q Misao abandone esos gustos por las correas y muñequeras con púas y las uñas color negro, pero si eso era lo q la pequeña quería no podía obligarla, total la adolescencia siempre causaba estragos, como el de ella pretendiendo ser vegetariana, cosa q no duro ni dos semanas.

-Bueno creo q ya es hora, deberían ir bajando ¿no? – dijo Tomoka mientras guardaba en un pequeño maletín todas sus herramientas.

-Si es cierto Oji-san ha de estar esperándolas – y apresuro a las chicas para q salieran de la habitación

-Pero Kaoru ¿tu no entraras con el abuelo? – pregunto Megumi deteniendo la marcha.

-Yo bueno… ya sabes Enishi esta aquí y… vayan ya Oji-san esta en el lobby no lo hagan esperar mas –agrego al ver el poco convencimiento de sus hermanas.

-Kaoru tu eres mejor para estas cosas… mejor yo me quedo

-Claro q no… aparte será la oportunidad perfecta para q Misao se luzca… vi a muchos chicos guapos en el jardín –y le guiño un ojo a su hermana

-Q… -los ojos verdes se abrieron un poco mas de lo normal – q cosas dices Megumi –nuevamente el rubor apareció en sus mejillas

-Ahhh q suerte ya deje de ser la "estirada" ¿no?... jmm todo lo q se puede lograr con unos buenos halagos –y miro con complicidad a Misao quien solo le sonrió a medias

-Pero seguirás siendo kitsune –cerro sus ojos verdes elegantemente y estiro su cuello

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

-…y el abuelo de Megumi es dueño de una cadena de restaurantes japoneses… -bebió otro sorbo mas de champagne – a mi me cae muy bien es siempre muy alegre… aunque a veces es medio sin vergüenza

-Entonces es la versión de Sanosuke de acá a 50 años –agrego Aoshi lanzándole una mirada de reproche al castaño q en ese momento se encontraba conversando amenamente con dos señoritas.

-Damas y caballeros por favor un fuerte aplauso a nuestro querido homenajeado –una voz potente capto la atención de todos los presentes – adelante señor Nenji Kashiwazaki.

Un hombre con un micrófono había hecho la presentación para el cumpleañero, e inmediatamente se abrieron tras de el dos portones en forma de arco y por este salio un anciano de cabellera plateada peinada hacia atrás, un bigote voluminoso así como una barba de chivo bastante larga, el hombre q vestía elegantemente era acompañado por dos hermosas jóvenes, una en cada brazo.

La del lado derecho llevaba un vestido verde botella largo bastante elegante, su cabello solo estaba recogido por un lado con un bonito gancho de brillantes dejando así el resto de su cabello caer libremente, en su cuello un hermoso collar resaltaba, era todo plateado con una gran esmeralda de dije q combino perfectamente tanto con sus ojos como con su vestido.  
La del lado izquierdo q se veía mas segura en cada paso q daba lucia un vestido con un escote en V q era sostenido por dos tirantes amarrados en su cuello, la prenda de color turquesa le llegaba un poco mas debajo de las rodillas y se acomodaba bien a las curvas de la mayor de las Takani. Llevaba el cabello en un moño con unos cuantos mechones cayendo tanto por atrás como por su frente y para el toque final unos aretes de brillantes y turquesas.

-Pe… pp…pero si es la loca –un joven de cabello alborotado no le quitaba la vista de encima a la chica de turquesa, quien en esos momentos no dejaba de sonreír a sus invitados.

-Es… es ella –mascullo Aoshi con la vista fija en la muchachita de vestido verde, q a diferencia de su hermana se veía bastante avergonzada pero eso aun le daba mas encanto a su imagen.

-No esta… -unos ojos violetas miraba con decepción la entrada triunfal a quien el con confianza llamaba "Okina" pues la dueña de su corazón no aparecía por ningún lado.  
Sus ojos comenzaron una búsqueda desesperada, observo por todos lados hasta q finalmente no muy lejos del hombre de la presentación la vio, sintió su corazón acelerarse y la sonrisa fue inevitable en su rostro.

Kaoru lucia un vestido largo, color naranja de tirantes, de modelo sirena y de tela atornasolada, llevaba su cabello sujetado en una sutil media cola q le daba un aspecto suave y angelical, como era ella. Una gargantilla dorada con un topacio decoraba su fino cuello. La alegría desapareció rápidamente del corazón de Kenshin al notar una mano pálida posarse en la cintura de la muchacha ojiazul.

-Antes q nada agradecerles su presencia aquí, me es grato observar entre mis invitados a amigos, familiares y seres queridos – decía Okina al mismo tiempo q sus ojos se pasearon por el enorme jardín.

Tal y como había dicho Kaoru ella y Megumi se encargaron de todo en cuanto a la decoración. Eligieron un hermoso toldo veneciano en color perla, este cubrió toda la extensión del jardín frontal de la casa, en medio había una pista de baile y exactamente sobre esta una cúpula improvisada. Frente a la pista un estrado donde tocaría la orquesta, y alrededor muchas mesas redondas vestidas con capacidad para ocho personas y al centro de estas un hermoso arreglo de rosas amarillas y blancas.

-Ven Aoshi te presentare al señor Kashiwazaki y a sus nietas… heey Sano –levanto la voz en busca del castaño quien educadamente dejo a su par de acompañantes.

-Kenshin! –una alegre Misao fue la primera en saludarlo soltándose del brazo del anciano y alejándose del grupo de su abuelo y hermanas para darle el alcance a su amigo.

-Misao…estas realmente linda –le repuso el pelirrojo a modo de saludo. Pero la chica de verde no pudo responder no podía creer quien era el q estaba al costado de Himura

-Oh…es cierto –al notar las miraditas q se lanzaban una temporalmente tímida Misao y un silencioso Aoshi – Aoshi te presento a Misao…Misao Takani

-Un gusto –respondió la muchachita con la voz apenas audible y es q la emoción y aquella sensación en su estomago apenas si le permitían hablar. –_se acordara de mi_ -pensó

-El gusto es mío señorita Takani –sin quitarle ni un solo minuto la mirada de encima cosa q estremecía a la jovencita.

-Kenshin! Q bueno q vi… TUUUUUUUUU! –Megumi también estaba acercándose pero se freno en seco al notar a la persona q menos deseaba encontrarse.

-¿Oro? … porque me señalas así –sudando frió al ver el dedo índice de Megumi apuntando hacia el eso nunca era buena señal.

-No se refiere a ti Hi… digo Kenshin es por mi –dijo el castaño abriéndose paso entre Kenshin y Aoshi- verdad señorita Takani?

-Pero… ¿Cómo? –susurro Megumi por alguna extraña razón la presencia de aquel tipo la descontrolaba a tal punto q su respiración se agitaba

-Veo q se conocen… -agrego Kenshin nn;

-Seh… ¡NO! –fueron la respuestas respectivas de Sanosuke y Megumi.

-Ehh... bueno Megumi… este es Sanosuke Sagara… Sanosuke ella es Megumi Takani

Ninguno de los dos respondió pero las miradas fulminantes fueron suficiente como para q el resto se diera cuenta lo q pasaba entre esos dos.

-Vaaya vaya… joven Himura q placer verlo por acá –finalmente Nenji hizo su aparición junto con Kaoru y Enishi, el estomago de Kenshin sintió sacudida -Q tal Kaoru…Enishi…-saludando al ultimo sin muchos ánimos.

-Q tal Kenshin –respondió educadamente- _Porque… porque me siento así, no tiene nada de malo q Enishi me abracé total el es mi novio y sin embargo…_-miro fugazmente al pelirrojo –_siento… como si estuviera traicionándolo… por Dios q estupideces estoy pensando_ –con la vista fija en cualquier lado menos en Kenshin.

-Bueno pasemos a sentarnos por favor –pidió amablemente el mayor del grupo dándoles paso a las damas.

La velada no fue lo q Sanosuke hubiera esperado, pero debía admitir q había resultado bastante emocionante aquel encuentro con la loca del otro día, por alguna extraña razón sentía q no le podía quitar los ojos de encima y a diferencia de la mayoría de mujeres con las q salía Megumi Takani le devolvía la mirada desafiantemente, no vacilo en ningún momento ni esquivo los ojos marrones q la miraban fijamente. Finalmente en el rostro de Sanosuke se dibujo una sonrisa triunfal y seductora q saco de sus casillas a Megumi.

- _Cree q con esa sonrisa se me olvida todo lo q me dijo la otra vez… pues quien se habrá creído ni siquiera es la gran cosa_ –cerro sus ojos elegantemente ya cansada de aquel juego -  
_Q no es la gran cosa jajaja eso ni tu misma te lo crees Megumi… es por eso q no lo soportas porque siendo tan guapo se atrevió a decirte fea_- le respondió otra voz en su conciencia.

Otra situación similar de miradas estaba atravesando Kaoru, sentía claramente los ojos violetas sobre ella y Enishi, a diferencia de su hermana ella no se atrevía devolver aquella mirada, y una vez mas lamentaba su mala suerte, era cierto Enishi era atractivo y tenia sus encantos pero no era como Kenshin, el era tierno, comprensivo, simplemente adorable además de buen mozo. Cuando finalmente tuvo el valor de verlo a los ojos se encontró con ni más ni menos q aquella sonrisa típica del pelirrojo y sintió una oleada de decepción

-_Le importa poco si estoy o no con Enishi _–pensó tristemente.

Un celular irrumpió en los pensamientos de la ojiazul

-Si… si entiendo…esta bien… esta bien voy enseguida –Enishi respondía un modernísimo celular -Amor… yo… -ya estaba empezando a excusarse cuando -No te preocupes… ve –dijo mirándolo con bastante calma, Kenshin por su lado observaba cada gesto y movimiento de Kaoru.

Después de la retirada de Enishi, prácticamente el grupo se separo. Sanosuke no perdió tiempo y apenas comenzó a tocar la orquesta fue en busca de compañía, Misao tampoco se quedo atrás y ante la invitación de Kenshin acepto gustosa, Megumi no demoro mucho en conseguir pareja y Aoshi no desperdicio la oportunidad de conversar sobre negocios con Okina y dandole una mirada a la ojiverde cada vez q el publico en la pista lo permitia, Kaoru por su lado observaba con envidia a su hermana lo desenvuelta q era.

-No gracias… no tengo muchas ganas lo siento –respondía por quinta vez la ojiazul

-Pequeña no pensaras quedarte toda la noche sentada ¿no? –le pregunto preocupado su abuelo – a ver Shinomori no quiere bailar con mi linda nieta – pregunto picaramente -No! Abuelo no es necesario –sonrojándose ante el atrevimiento de su abuelo.

**0000000000000000000Por otro lado de la fiesta...000000000000000000000  
**- No deseas bailar otra vez?  
-No gracias… estoy cansada la verdad –decía Megumi soltándose del joven con el q momentos antes había bailado, la canción q habían empezado a tocar era lenta y prefirió regresar a su mesa o al menos eso pensó q hacia.

Atravesó la pista en medio de sus pensamientos, por alguna extraña razón había venido a su mente nuevamente aquel sueño….

_Una hermosa casa típicamente japonesa, las puertas corredizas, los pisos de madera, las mesas bajas y un niño, un hermoso niño en sus brazos un sentimiento de felicidad la invadió en aquel instante, de pronto la imagen del infante desaparece y solo comienza a ver fuego a su alrededor y muchos gritos, angustia y desesperación a tal punto q amaneció con los ojos vidriosos… había llorado en medio de aquel extraño sueño._

-Piensas refrescarte porque si es así… no tengo ni un problema en q te quites aquel vestido… es mas si quieres yo te lo guardo – una voz irrumpió bruscamente en sus pensamientos y sin darse cuenta estaba en la parte trasera de la casa frente a la piscina.  
-Sin vergüenza –frunció los labios -¿Q haces aquí?... la fiesta es al otro lado –le respondió despectivamente sin siquiera voltear a verlo

-Jajaja siempre eres así de… amargada -el aliento rozaba la piel de su cuello y provoco un escalofrió por todo su cuerpo, el joven se encontraba exactamente atrás de ella.

-¿Amargada! – giro rápidamente sobre sus talones solo para toparse con aquellos ojos q quisiera admitirlo o no la atraían como abeja a la miel.

-Mira nada mas como te arrugas –un gesto burlón acompaño el comentario, la distancia entre ambos era casi nula. –justo aquí… –con su dedo rozó el ligero surco q se formo en la frente de la joven.

-¡Eres un atrevido! –chillo escandalizada mirándolo profundamente

-Pues si… y ¿sabes? –sus narices se rozaron – eso les encanta a todas…–estuvo tan cerca q Megumi pudo detectar un olor nada agradable emanar de su boca

-Por Dios… estas ebrio –tratando de alejarse de el mediante un empujón q desequilibro a Sanosuke, pero este reacciono a tiempo para detenerla -Eres solo una engreída… tus hermanas son mucho mas agradables q tu –reteniéndola del brazo

-Y tu eres un troglodita q no sabe tratar a una dama –aquel comentario le había dolido

-Pues entonces enséñame – y de un solo tiron la atrajo hacia su cuerpo sujetándola con una mano del brazo y con la otra rodeándole la cintura–vamos dime como tratar a las señoritas de tu clase –le susurro lentamente y golpeando con su aliento un rostro q en esos momentos se sonrojo notoriamente

-No te atre… -los labios del muchacho se acercaban amenazadoramente a los de ella y lo ultimo q vio antes de cerrar los ojos fueron las aguas transparentes de la gran piscina justo detrás de Sanosuke…  
-CHKKK! CHKKK!

-¡ SEÑORITA TAKANI! POR AQUII! POR AQUII! Sonría por favor

-¡Que rayos…! ahh q haces! Oyee…noo!- Megumi sin querer se agazapo en el pecho de Sanosuke el cual perdió el equilibrio por completo y…

-PLASSSSSSSSH! – los flashes no paraban de sonar

-AHHH!...ahh..ah…–totalmente empapada Megumi salio a flote respirando sonoramente

-Estas bien – sintió q alguien la cogia por su hombro- OIGAN PAYASOS Q CREEN Q HACEN! LARGUENSE O SE LAS VERAN CONMIGO- aun mojado no dudo en mostrar su puño amenazadoramente nadando hacia la orilla dispuesto a enfrentarlos.  
Megumi por su lado también hizo lo mismo y sorprendida de lo bien q nadaba el castaño considerando su estado etílico. Sin necesidad de salir de la piscina Sanosuke logro ahuyentarlos.

-¡No estabas abrió! –una mirada fulminante fue el agradecimiento q recibió

-Q?...te hubiera gustado q si – y nado nuevamente hacia la chica – si lo hubiera estado no habría hecho tanto rodeo para hacer esto –y si previo aviso y sujetándola nuevamente la beso, los labios de la chica le resultaron encantadoramente suaves, el movimiento al principio lento lo hizo aun mas irresistible, luego la intensidad subio haciendole sentir unmareo que era terriblemente placentero.

_-¿Q estoy haciendo?_ –sus ojos marrones se abrieron de golpe – NOO! ALEJATE…yo… yooo… –trataba de buscar una explicación a lo acontecido pero una vez mas la sonrisa triunfal del castaño la saco de quicio – AHII PORQUE TIENES Q SER TAN ARROGANTE! – y salio de la piscina no sin antes darle un buen espectáculo al muchacho, su vestido empapado ahora estaba completamente pegado a su cuerpo dejando mucho q ver.

-Te queda mucho mejor así kitsune – grito todavía estando en el agua

-YA CALLATE! –se fue dejando rastros de agua a su paso

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX Momentos antes pero en otro lado de la fiesta…XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

-¿Porque tan sola? –esa voz suave y agradable la saco de su encasillamiento

-…y q paso con Misao –mirando sobre el hombro de Kenshin esperando ver a su hermana menor -Pues… -suspiro con cansancio –se volvió loca cuando los últimos relámpagos de chocolate desaparecieron de la mesa así q dijo q iría a la cocina –mientras tomaba asiento al lado de la chica

-Jajaja nunca va a cambiar adicta a los dulces hasta el final q le aproveche ahora q es joven y no engorda

-Hablas como si hubieran años luz de diferencia entre Misao y tu –replico sonrientemente y el solo hecho de estar ahí hablando con la muchacha lo hacia inmensamente feliz. – Por cierto… ¿donde esta Okina?  
-Fue con unos amigos y el joven Shinomori me dijo q ya se iba y q lo disculparas

-No cambia tan amistoso como siempre –dijo negando con la cabeza al recordar lo poco sociable q a veces podía ser Aoshi  
De pronto muchas parejas se pusieron de pie y no era para menos la orquesta comenzó a tocar una cancion lenta. Kaoru miro con envidia a todos aquellos q se disponían a bailar (NA: ok no tengo espacio pa poner un songfic pero si desean bajense I miss you de Darren Hayes… joo esa canción la pone).

-Te gustaría bailar – ella miro al pelirrojo quien estaba con la vista fija en la pista de baile –es una cancion muy bonita –esta vez mirándola a ella con su siempre amable sonrisa a la cual ella respondió y solo atino a asentir con un ligero tono rosa en sus mejillas.

Luego todo fue mágico, el la llevo de la mano a la pista de baile y una vez ahí un instante de incomodo silencio donde Kenshin la tomo por la cintura y con su otra mano sujeto la izquierda de la chica, sintió el dulce olor de su perfume la tenia tan cerca q hasta podía contar sus pestañas, Kaoru se dejo llevar por la música y por el joven, no le pareció estar bailando sino flotando y no podía dejar de sonreír era tal cual siempre había soñado.  
De un momento a otro y sin saber de donde rayos tuvo el valor, apoyo su cabeza sobre el hombro del pelirrojo, por su lado el soltó su mano de la de ella y la poso alrededor de la cintura de la ojiazul quien seguidamente poso ambas manos sobre la nuca de su pareja, era agradable aquella sensación, estar recostada sobre su pecho firme y sentir su corazón, su olor y su respiración tan cerca de la de ella.

-Realmente… ¿quieres a Enishi? –la pregunto llego como una piedra rompiendo un cristal

-Por que me preguntas eso –respondió intentando retirar sus brazos del cuello de Himura y recordando q ella era una chica comprometida

-No... –detuvo su brazo no quería separarse de ella –lo siento no debí preguntar eso… fui un estupido al no darme cuenta antes lo valiosa q eres nunca me perdonare… -sintió una caricia en su mejilla y vio como Kaoru solo negaba con la cabeza

-No arruines el momento…-hablaba en murmullos- déjame recodarlo así como es ahora… perfecto… no hablemos de cosas tristes –sintió claramente como las lagrimas querían salir pero se resistió y controlo el llanto

-Kaoru… yo... yo te… -la muchacha poso su dedo sobre los labios de el –shhh…  
Kenshin acorto mas la distancia entre sus rostros y dirigio sus labios hacia los de ella, pero el temor a ser rechazado apareció y prefirio estampar aquel beso lleno de amor sobre su mejilla

-Yo te amo… y tenia q decirtelo –le susurro al oído luego de aquel tierno beso en su mejilla, provocando mil y un sensaciones en el cuerpo de ella–aunque ahora ya es tarde

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOMientras tanto en las cocinas…OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-Mmmm demasiado buenos -dijo comiendo un último pedazo de chocolate -gracias por todo chicos – saliendo de las amplias cocinas q en esos momentos era un desastre con mozos entrando y saliendo constantemente.

Después de todo debía admitir q no la había pasado tan mal, pensó mientras caminaba por el jardín, la velada estuvo agradable, el vestido finalmente no se vio tan mal como pensó, y el volver a ver aquel muchacho definitivamente fue lo mejor de la noche.  
Aquellos ojos…esos hermosos ojos… q diablos era todo el paquete completo en si, cabello, ojos, rostro, labios y q labios…

_-Diosito hasta fondo musical me pones_ -penso al escuchar una melodia lenta pero de pronto algo llamo su atención -La Road King –grito emocionada distinguiendo en medio del estacionamiento la motocicleta negra brillante, miro a sus alrededores asegurándose q ningún fastidioso guardia de seguridad estorbase en la inspección completa q planeaba hacer a aquella "belleza".

Cuando ya estuvo frente al vehículo no evito sentirse emocionada, palmo cada parte de la motocicleta, disfrutando el asiento de cuero, admirando desde el plateado frontal, pasando por el brilloso deposito negro con detalles azul eléctrico para finalmente llegar al colin.

-Ahii! Eres demasiado liiiinda! –dijo emocionada y con un rubor en sus mejillas mientras se lanzaba sobre la moto como si fuera una persona a la cual podía abrazar.

-Mas q linda es bastante veloz y ligera –la voz le puso lo pelos de puntas provocando q soltara de inmediato al vehículo

-Lo …ll..lo siento no quise… -se dio la vuelta pero no se atrevió a mirarlo sino q prefirió concentrarse en sus índices con los cuales no dejaba de jugar

- Espera... -sintio claramente q se acercaba, puso su mano sobre la mejilla de ella, el rostro del joven se acerco mas el de ella estaban ya nariz con nariz... el la miro... ella lo miro... se miraron, el corazon de la chica se acelero y el dio un sonoro suspiro

- ¿es eso chocolate? - y sus ojos azules parpadearon rapidamente

PLOP! Misao casi se cayo de espaldas por un momento penso q algo mas sucederia...

- Si debe ser -dijo retirandose la mancha de chocolate en su mejilla totalmente avergonzada

-De todos modos q haces por acá…-rompio la distancia entre ambos-pensé q bailabas con Kenshin

-Ehh pues si…pero me dio hambre y… al ver q ya no había mas postre decidí invadir la cocina – con su dedo índice limándose la sien. El chico se veía tan serio e impasible q no sabia como actuar pero finalmente los labios de el se contorsionaron formando una sonrisa enigmática en su apuesto rostro ella también le respondió del mismo modo

-Mi abuelo y mi hermana creen q es muy peligroso q monte una y …. –

-Yo también pienso lo mismo aun eres muy joven –dijo razonablemente

-…¡QUE!... tu también piensas q soy una bebe! – su mano ahora estaba hecha puño y cualquier indicio de tranquilidad había desaparecido de su semblante

-N…no...no es eso –ahora era el quien sonreía nerviosamente y colocaba sus palmas abiertas delante de el a modo de escudo –sino q la motocicleta es peligrosa para cualquiera… incluso para mi

-Apuesto q la manejo mejor q tu –se cruzo de brazo y le lanzo una mirada de superioridad

-No voy a caer en ese truco de provocación, no creas q te dejare manejarla – y se coloco delante de su vehículo – además… ¿has manejado una alguna vez? – la expresión de duda se asomo en su cara.

-Jm!... no tendría chiste q me gusten las motocicletas sino no se usarlas ¿no crees?... la suspensión neumática y los discos dobles hacen de la road king una maravilla al momento de correr y el sonido del motor parece una melodía – Aoshi quedo pasmado definitivamente sabia del tema y no era como en un principio pensó, q aquella señorita solo le gustaban las motos por lo bonitas q podían ser.

-Mira no te puedo dejar manejarla, por mas q me digas q sabes hacerlo, y si tanto conoces del tema has de saber también q la desventaja de la road king es q tu puedes terminar como el parachoques –se aflojo el nudo de la corbata para luego desabotonar el primer botón de su camisa –pero estoy asombrado con tus conocimientos –un tintineo se escucho en sus bolsillos – ¿Te gustaría dar un paseo?... aunque con el vestido y…

-Que… ¿esto? –mirando el largo de su prenda- no será ningun problema y POR SUPUESTO Q ME ENCANTARIA DAR UNA VUELTA EN ESA BELLEZA –sus ojos brillaban como reflejo de lago y la sonrisa era inevitable

-Toma –le paso un casco negro luego de el haberse puesto también uno igual – segura q puedes con el vestido –mirando aun con desconfianza

-Tu no te preocupes es lo suficientemente ancho como para q me acomode –recogiendo su pelo q en esos momentos le estaba estorbando

Efectivamente y tal como ella dijo supo acomodarse, agradeció el largo del vestido en aquel momento

-Sujétate bien a mi –le dijo sin mirarla al tiempo q encendía el motor del vehículo

-Si… -dudo por un momento, para luego aferrarse al torso del joven – y no tengas miedo en correr eh… el chiste de esto es la velocidad –hablo un poco mas fuerte para poder escucharse sobre el sonido del motor.

No pudo evitar sonrojarse, y es q la sensación de algo blando en su espalda le escarapelo el cuerpo, trato de despejar su mente mientras aceleraba mas. Salieron del lugar donde no solo se encontraba la motocicleta de Aoshi sino otros autos mas, la chica se agazapo lo mas q pudo cuando abrieron la gran reja por donde salieron, no quería q algún guardia la detuviera por salir de ese modo. Una vez ya en la pista disfruto del momento, el muchacho corrió a una velocidad prudente y cada curva q daba fue exquisita, la sensación de ladearse de un lado a otro así como el viento sobre sus descubiertos hombros, no pudo resistirse y apoyo su cabeza sobre la espalda de el.

-_Mas cómodo q mi cama_ – pensó mientras recordaba la primera vez q había visto al chico.  
-Debemos regresar – de pronto el la interrumpió – ya deben haberse dado cuenta de tu ausencia --P..ppero… oh esta bien –contesto desilusionada

Al regreso Misao tuvo q identificarse con los guardias para q los dejaran entrar, el chico estaciono la motocicleta exactamente del mismo lugar donde habían partido

-Muchas gracias… y aunque me cueste admitirlo manejas mucho mejor q yo –devolviéndole el casco

-Oye… -Aoshi parecía bastante concentrado en el casco q acababa de recibir pues no le quitaba la mirada de encima –conozco un circuito donde se puede manejar a gusto…-sintió como el calor invadía sus mejillas y se avergonzó a sus 21 años como era posible q siguiera con aquellas chiquilladas – me preguntaba si algun dia te gustaría ir…  
-Conmigo… tu y yo… -se adelantado emocionada– pues claaaro q si… tu solo dime cuando y donde

-¿CUANDO Y DONDE QUE MISAO? –una voz familiar capto la atención del par de jóvenes quienes con la mirada buscaron el origen de aquella voz.

* * *

**NA: ook lo see lo see :( este capitulo me quedo kilometrico solo espero q no se es haya hecho muy pesado ni aburrido de leer, la verdad de todos hasta ahora es el q me costo mas esfuerzo tuve q reescribir varias partes, eso de describir la ropa fue lo mas tedioso pero ni moo era necesario y las escenas romanticas Dioosiito salvame! espero no decepcionar a nadie. Finalmente como siempre a agradecer a Akari, Tanuki, Saku-chan y Gabyhyatt.**


	6. señol peli lojo

**VIDAS PASADAS**

**CAPITULO 6: "SEÑOL PELI LOJO"**

**Por: Aiko1504**

* * *

- Vean nada mas hasta mi plateada cabellera es espectacular jojojo – rió sonoramente con una revista en manos -a mi ni todos los años del mundo me quitan mi atractivo ¿no creen niñas? – observando una vez mas aquella foto donde aparecía él acompañado de sus tres nietas.

A diferencia de Okina q parecía bastante contento y satisfecho por su fiesta el semblante de las hermanas Takani era completamente distinto. Por un lado estaba Kaoru que jugaba con su colorida ensalada de frutas y una mirada totalmente perdida, Misao no dejaba de reír tontamente y hablando frases sin sentido como "esta vez procurare tener chocolate pero en los labios a ver si así se anima a limpiármelos" y finalmente la mayor era la mas preocupante, comía rápida y vorazmente sin siquiera darse el trabajo de masticar correctamente, su mirada era asesina y gruñía como perro rabioso.

- Por que estarán con esas caras…parece q la única feliz es Misao –pensó volviendo su vista a la revista hasta que…

- NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANDE! Q SIGNIFIICA ESTOOOO! – el grito resonó en medio de la elegante mansión provocando miradas de terror en la servidumbre así como q finalmente Misao dejara las risitas risueñas, q Kaoru quitara aquella mirada meditabunda y q Megumi dejara de engullir su desayuno.

- ¿Doshitai? –pregunto Kaoru parpadeando rápidamente sin sorprenderse en absoluto por semejante grito.

- ¡Me puedes explicar q significa esto señorita! – demando con voz potente poniendo en las narices de la hasta hace poco devoradora, la revista q leía.

-Queeeeeeeeeeeeeee!... NO PUEDE SEEEER! –si el grito de su abuelo se escucho en su mansión, el de Megumi resonó por toda la manzana.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

- Pero mira nada mas esta para comérsela… ese sinvergüenza de Sagara siempre tiene suerte – un grupo de muchachos apiñados alrededor de una revista hablaban con notoria envidia

- Pero esa chica es nieta de un millonario como es posible q Sagara conozca gente así… a excepción de Shinomori el solo anda acompañado de vagos y gente de mal vivir –decía otro chico cruzándose de brazos con los ojos cerrado dándose aires de sabio.

PLOOP! Un sonoro coscorrón provoco q el jovencito cerrara la boca

- CLAARO POR ESO SIEMPRE ESTOY CON USTEDES! – todavía con el puño en mano – traigan eso para acá –quitándoles la dichosa revista de las manos- jm…. Pues si en verdad quieren saberlo aquella tipa no es la gran cosa. – dijo el castaño luego de darle un rápido vistazo a la foto y arrojándoles la revista

Se alejo de ellos y se sentó en su pupitre apoyando su mentón sobre su mano recordando todo lo sucedido el sábado. No supo bien porque lo hizo… solo por hacerla enfurecer o por el simple afán de comprobarse a si mismo q no había ninguna chica q se pudiera resistir a el, le preocupaba pensar que fuera algo mas allá de ello, después de todo aquel beso le había gustado y ella… y ella simplemente era hermosa aunque con una actitud q tenia mucho por mejorar, había besado ya suficientes chicas como para saber q en aquel beso hubo sentimiento y obviamente pasión… le desquiciaba el hecho de no poder dejar de pensar en ello… no estaba bien y lo sabia… sobre todo considerando su actual situación, rogó con todas sus fuerzas q aquella revista no llegara a manos de otra persona.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

- Oji-san te juuro q esto tiene una explicación – una voz suplicante resonaba en medio del hall de la mansión de los Takani

- Okina en esos momentos lucia una mirada totalmente fría, distante y seria ni siquiera parecía escuchar las explicaciones de su nieta y seguía caminando en dirección a la puerta con ella tras de el, esa clase de comportamientos eran poco usual en el normalmente amable y carismático abuelo

- Oji-san… es q acaso no me piensas escuchar, ya te explique todo, no fue mi intención dar ese terrible espectáculo

- Te lo dije miles de veces Megumi… -hablo finalmente con voz de ultratumba el de la cabellera plateada mientras giraba lentamente para darle la cara a su nieta, Megumi sintió un escalofrió en su cuerpo

- Oji-san… yo… yo de verdad… discúlpame – sus ojos estaban al borde de las lagrimas- no sucederá nunca mas -su mirada se encontraba en el suelo estaba suficientemente avergonzada como para no poder verlo directamente

- TE LO DIIIJE MEGUMI… TE LO DIJE MIL VECES… DESDE Q ERAS PEQUEÑA…

- Ya se... abuelo –su voz apenas si era audible

- TE DIJE… TE DIJE Q CON ROPA NOOOOOOOO! – un llanto dramático acompaño su alarido

- ¿Nande? – toda expresión de vergüenza desapareció del rostro de Megumi – ¿ropa?

- TE DIJE MILES DE VECES Q CON ROPA A LA PIIISCINA NO MEGUUUMI! CON ROPA! Nooo! –el anciano comenzó a arrancarse los cabellos desesperadamente a la par que su mayordomo los barría y otra mucama le daba aire con su bandeja tratando de "enfriar" a Okina

Una enorme vena latente apareció en la cien de Megumi sus ojos estaban cerrados fuertemente y su mano en forma de puño parecía dispuesta a asestar un buen golpe a una de las personas a quien ella mas respetaba.

- OJI- SAAAAAN! – ahora eran dos muchachas las q sostenían por los brazos a una furiosa Megumi quien al no poder golpear a su abuelo con su puño hacia intentos de pataditas con sus largas piernas – TE MOLESTO EL SIMPLE HECHO Q ESTUVIERAMOS CON ROPA EN LA PISCINA Y NO Q ESE SINVERGUENZA TORI ATAMA Y YO NOS BESARAMOS! – el eco no fue aliado de la pelinegra quien al darse cuenta de lo q acababa de confesar se quedo inmóvil, mas sin embargo su abuelo solo atino a lanzar un bufido

- ¿Y eso q tiene de malo? – mientras su mayordomo lo ayudaba a terminar de colocarse un elegante saco – si es por el beso a mi no me importa puedes besarte todo lo q quieras con el… y si la prensa lo fotografía me da igual… LO Q NO TOLERO ES Q ENTREN A MI ALBERCA CON ROPA! SABES BIEN Q LA LLENAMOS EXCLUSIVAMENTE CON AGUA MINERAL!... ese chico me simpatizo mucho la verdad… no tiene nada de malo y si empiezas a salir con el pues yo encantado… –junto las palmas de sus manos como si la sola idea fuera la idea mas brillante del día

- ¡NUNCA! Co...con ese IDIOTA! IMBECIL… SINVERGUENZA… -un infierno apareció alrededor de Megumi al mismo tiempo q sus manos nuevamente se hacia puño y continuaba con su lista de adjetivos calificativo

- Ahhh –suspiro con resignación cuando Megumi iba ya por la palabra "atarantado"– no cambias… -miro con una sonrisa cansina a su nieta conociendo ya esas actitudes en ella – q tengas buen día Megumi.

- No abuelito… ¡espera! – corrió tras el inútilmente pues este ya había cruzado la puerta

- Dijiste "besáramos"…. – sintió un codazo en sus costillas para luego toparse con una mirada picara de Misao – ósea q le correspondiste en el beso kitsu jajaja quien sabe y quizás Sagara te quita lo "estirada"

- Ah!... no empieces Misao todo porque el abuelo te consintió aquella salidita con ese chico

_00000000000000FLASHBACK000000000000000_

- ¿CUANDO Y DONDE QUE MISAO? –una voz familiar capto la atención del par de jóvenes quienes con la mirada buscaron el origen de aquella voz.

- Ah!... Señor Kashiwazaki yo…

- Tu ibas a invitar a mi pequeñita a salir ¿no? – mientras se acercaba caminando campantemente y mirándolos a ambos complacientes

- Oji-san q haces aquí la fiesta es por allá – apretando los dientes y señalando con su índice - …ya sabes donde están todas esas señoritas tan frescas y jóvenes – sonriéndole forzadamente mientras q Aoshi parecía sumamente apenado ante tal situación, miro a Misao y encandilándose una vez mas con la frescura y hermosos ojos de la chica decidió seguir

- Te parece este miércoles yo vengo a recogerte y de ahí nos vamos juntos

- Eh? – Misao desvió la mirada de su abuelo y lentamente al escuchar aquellas palabras esbozo una sonrisa en su rostro al mismo tiempo q asentía

- Yo vengo por ti a las 4… a esa hora ya saliste de la escuela no? – la chica siguió asintiendo gustosa y por esos momentos Okina pareció invisible

- Jajaja muy bien muchacho…. No te dejaste intimidar por mi imponente presencia – se acerco a Aoshi – Tienes toda mi aprobación para salir con Misao –dándole un golpecito en la espalda

- ¡Abuelo!... lo estas avergonzando –chillo la chica colocándose delante de Aoshi en un afán de protegerlo

- Perfecto… entoooonces antes q salgas con ella – todo asomo de risa y picardía desapareció del rostro del anciano y ahora solo se veía a un señor sumamente serio - necesito q llenes un cuestionario, tu hoja de vida, un record policial… tienes alguna detención? Y no mientas porque tengo poderosos conocidos en la policía... ah pruebas de sangre también, hoy en día no se sabe y con lo rápido q son ustedes –hablo a la velocidad de la luz para luego escudriñar con su mirada a una rojísima Misao y Aoshi quienes se dieron una mirada de reojo nerviosa.

- OJI- SAAAN! – humo por sus narices y fuego por su boca expresaron su enfado

- Eh?... pero q dije…. ES BROOMA ES BROOMA… -agitando sus manos delante de el-¿q haces?... espera BAJA ESE ZAPATO DE INMEDIATO MISAO nooo!

_0000000000000FIN DEL FLASHBACK00000000000000_

Un suspiro acompaño el recuerdo de la ojiverde

- Ni creas q fue tan bueno… ya sabes como es a veces Oji-san – una gotita deslizándose en su cien acompaño el comentario

- Jajaja… mmm bueno saldrás con el… se le ve buen chico aparte es muy guapo

- Ni lo mires mucho eh! Tu tienes al cabeza de pollo además… –se arrepintió de haber dicho eso al ver la expresión de su hermana

**ZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZz**

- ¡Kenshin!... Oye Ke… aiiish – se encogió de hombros y un gesto de dolor apareció en su rostro – diablos hombre en q estas pensando iba directo a tu cara

- ¿Oroooouu? – con un rostro sucio así como unos ojos orbitados fueron la única respuesta del pelirrojo.

Estaba en descanso curiosamente sus horas libres coincidían con las de Sanosuke así q un partido de básquet no sonó mal, quizás debió pensar en lo alto q era su nuevo amigo, quizás debió pensar q no tenia muchas ganas, quizás debió pensar q lo único para lo q su cabeza tenia espacio era para un beso q aunque había sido en la mejilla no abandonaba sus pensamientos. Sacudió su cabeza y trato de limpiarse la cara con su antebrazo

- Lo siento Sanosuke – y otra vez aquella sonrisa típica apareció

- Tu cabeza esta en cualquier lado del cosmos menos aquí viejo –cogiendo la pelota y haciéndola girar en su dedo, noto con claridad la mirada pensativa del pelirrojo – se me antoja algo de beber ¿a ti no? –

- Compraron un par de bebidas heladas y sentados bajo la sombra de un árbol, Sanosuke tuvo el suficiente tino de preguntarle a Kenshin q sucedía (NA¿quien dijo q no era compresivo y educado este chico?), y aunque al principio el joven Himura dudo, se animo a contarle todo al castaño quien lo escucho atentamente como si lo q le contaran fuera el evento del año, poniéndole atención a cada detalle no hablo hasta q finalmente el futuro doctor termino su historia.

- Y tu crees q las cosas se van a quedar así una vez q le dijiste lo q sentías – bebiendo su ultimo sorbo

- Ya te dije q esta con otro yo no puedo pretender q ella deje a su novio por mi… - una mirada triste apareció y sus ojos se entrecerraron, Sanosuke noto como su amigo estrujaba la lata entre sus dedos

- Ella te quiere también… - los ojos de Kenshin se abrieron de golpe y pareciera q el chico hubiera hecho un descubrimiento tan asombroso como el q la tierra es redonda alla por 1492 – si yo fuera tu lucharía por ella, tu la quieres, ella te quiere… ¿q estorba? el pelmazo deportista frívolo… por favor… apenas si estuvo con ella el día de la fiesta, ni siquiera los vi besarse o algo

- Kaoru es bastante recatada en cuanto eso – subió el tono de su voz ligeramente molesto y Sanosuke solo lanzo una carcajada silenciosa – además no hubiera soportado verla… besándose con otro

- Entonces Kenshin no se de q te quejas – se levanto del gras - si estas así… es porque quieres… si de verdad la amas tanto como dices ve por ella… ella ya te demostró también sus sentimientos, sigue insistiendo, y si tienes razón ella no va a dejar a aquel tipo por ti… lo hará por alguien q de verdad la ame – las palabras del castaño tuvieron un gran efecto en Kenshin quien a partir de ahí supo q era lo q en verdad tenia q hacer.

**2121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121**

- ¡ TERMINA CON ENISHI! Así de simple… Por Dios Kaoru… admítelo ya no lo quieres… y ESO si es q alguna vez lo quisiste – pero en esos momentos Megumi sentía q le hablaba a una pared – ¿Kaoru me estas escuchando?

- Si Megumi… - parpadeo lentamente y siguió con aquella mirada perdida q había tenido desde el domingo en la mañana, su hermana suspiro resignada.

- Entonces q esperas one-chan tu felicidad esta a la vuelta de la esquina solo tienes q hacer un pequeño movimiento

- Hablas como si cortar con alguien fuera como cortar una margarita – de pronto la voz de Kaoru se quebró

- Puuuees… es algo similar creeme a veces da lastima… ponen una cara los pobres –acordándose de sus anteriores parejas respondió la mayor de las Takani, mientras volvía a acelerar al ver la luz verde encenderse

- En la esquina q vienes doblas a la izquierda… gracias por traerme one-san, tratare de sacar lo antes posible mi brevete para no molestarte mas

- No hay problema Kaoru además no tengo clases hasta mas tarde –dándole una ojeada al reloj del auto – ¿por cierto q tal te va con los pequeños? – tratando de animar mas a su hermana y pareció funcionar pues una pequeña sonrisa acompaño la respuesta de la ojiazul

- Son muy lindos y hablan gracioso a veces o mejor dicho la mayoría del tiempo… oye ¿no te gustaría quedarte un rato a verlos? Creo q tu no convives con niños desde q Misao aprendió a caminar

- Ah… bueno esta bien… pero q no sea mas de media hora eh

Al llegar al lugar q resulto ser un centro pre-escolar de un sector de gente humilde, Megumi se sintió rara y era cierto lo q había dicho su hermana, no convivía con niños desde q la pequeña Misao dejo de ser una bebe aunque en el fondo para ella la chica de los ojos verdes siempre seria una bebe. En el lugar la estudiante de medicina observo con ternura a los pequeñitos q iban desde los dos hasta los cinco años. Kaoru le dio un recorrido por el lugar primero por el salón en el cual ella estaba realizando pequeñas practicas como auxiliar docente y luego los otros, la chica quedo encantada todos era tan lindos, se les veía tan frágiles, las risitas agudas así como los ojitos brillantes q conmovieron a una chica q la mayoría del tiempo solía ser bastante fría y calculadora con gente q no fueran amigos o familia.

- Tienen los dientecitos tan chiquitos –comento mientras un grupo de pequeñines corría a su alrededor las clases estaban a punto de empezar.

- Kaoru… Momo te busca –otra muchacha de una edad similar a Kaoru se acerco a las hermanas

- Ahh Kiara…¿Q paso ahora con Momo? – pregunto preocupada, la chica desconocida para Megumi suspiro con resignación

- Velo tu misma – y jalo a Kaoru de la mano,

Con Megumi junto a ellas se dirigieron al salón correspondiente a los niños de 3 años, y en esos momentos todos los del aula estaban agrupados alrededor de una mesa

- A ver Momo… q esta pasando aquí – y al acercarse mas noto q, en la mesita donde se encontraban todos reunidos, algo q casi la hizo irse para atrás – Kaami! Q es esto! – retrocediendo unos cuantos pasos

- No le guta seoita Kaolu? – un niño sonreía de oreja mientras se acercaba a Kaoru

- Le dije q se lavara la cara pero no me hizo caso… -suspiro resignada Kiara

- Moomo! – en tono de advertencia – lavate ya mismo el rostro no es bonito andar así

- Pe...pedo… ¿así no le guta? – los ojos del niño ya se estaban llenando de lagrimas

- Y porque tendría q gustarme una carita garabateada – se puso de anclillas para estar a la altura de Momo.

- Poque señol de pelo lojo tiene una igualita! – una niña con dos coletas se acerco a Kaoru y Momo – y a señoita Kaolu le gustan señol de pelo lojo con cruz en la cara

Megumi se puso a observar detalladamente y al notar lo evidente no pudo evitar sonreir lo q el pequeñín tenia garabateado con marcador rojo en su rostro era una cruz… si una cruz q estaba completamente segura trataba de emular la cicatriz de cierto pelirrojo q ella conocía, como era posible q aquel pequeñito conociera a Kenshin

- De… de donde sacas eso Rika… - Megumi vio con gusto como las mejillas de su hermana de tornaban rosa

- ¿Señor peli rojo? – pregunto perspicazmenteKiara mientras lanzo una risita

- Siiii! – repititio con convicción la pequeña Rika – señol q vino oto día y usted se quedo ahhhh – la niña imito un exagerando suspiro mientras juntaba sus manos y el rostro de Kaoru mas rojo no podía estar.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Por otro lado en el campus de la universidad de Tokio ya no eran dos los jóvenes q reposaban bajo la sombra de un árbol, un apuesto ojiazul se les unió y aunque en un principio sus intenciones habían sido las de estudiar un poco hasta su ultima clase, desistió de hacerlo ante las constantes y escandalosas carcajadas de Sanosuke quien no dejaba de contarle a Kenshin el tremendo alboroto q había armado en el laboratorio y lo cerca q estuvo de volar el aula, el pelirrojo al ver a un fastidiado Aoshi a punto de irse hizo una pregunta q lo detuvo en seco…"¿Invitaste a salir a Misao verdad?",el ojiazul trago saliva y estaba dispuesto a irse sin contestar cuando un veloz Sano se abalanzo sobre el exigiendo le contaran todos los por menores de aquel histórico evento.

- ¡Excelente amigo! Ya era hora q tus ojos viesen otra cosa aparte de la cara arrugada del profesor y las paginas de los libros – lo cogia bruscamente del cuello mientras q con su puño despeinaba la negra cabellera de su amigo

- ¡Oye…! oye… basta… ya detente ¡Sanosuke! – finalmente se soltó del agarre del castaño para tratar de acomodar su cabello

- No te arrepentirás Aoshi, Misao es una chica q puede hacer reír hasta un muerto…- dijo con su sonrisa apacible pero al notar la cara de Sano y como se encogió de risa a tal punto q cayo al gras para luego dar de puños al verde pasto, supo q había metido la pata

- JAJAJAJAJAJ! Muy buena Kenshin – limpiándose las lagrimas – y lo siento mucho Aoshi pero paras demasiado metido con los estudios… ¿puedes creer Kenshin, q nunca se ríe de mis chistes? – tocándose el pecho con expresión incrédula – Kenshin como de costumbre solo sonrió ya había escuchado unas cuantas payasadas de Sagara y conociendo a Aoshi sabia q esas cosas no surgían efecto en el aplicado chico.

- Mira Sanosuke sino tengo tiempo para las bobadas como tu es porque tengo q estudiar…

- Seh... se sigue estudiando y serás un cadáver culto solamente – acostándose en el pasto con las manos bajo la nuca.

- Ten por seguro q te divertirás y la pasaras estupendo… Misao es tan – se quedo callado tratando de buscar palabras como describirla

- Llena de vida…inocente- Aoshi se recostó sobre el tronco del árbol y cerro sus ojos - sonríe ante todo… es temeraria y aun así cuando la timidez se asoma en ella… es simplemente… – sintió la necesidad de abrir los ojos y es q las caras de Kenshin y Sanosuke parecían las de dos doctores analizando un extraño virus - ¿Por qué me miran así…?

- Tiene fiebre – sin saber como la mano de Sano estaba sobre su frente y Kenshin lo tomaba de la muñeca confirmando su pulso

- Oigan q les pasa!

- Jajajaja lo siento amigo pero es q verte en ese plan es bastante atípico en ti –riéndose sonoramente – así q esa muchachita hizo lo q ninguna en esta universidad logro

- No se de q hablas Sanosuke… - desvió la mirada para q así no notaran sus sonrojadas mejillas

- Hablo de q Misao Takani es la primera en hacerte suspirar… - mirándolo con cierta superioridad ante la cual Aoshi solo atino a fruncir ligeramente los labios

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Luego de aquel momento gracioso con el pequeño Momo, q resulto ser un niño enamorado de Kaoru, obviamente de una manera platónica, entonces su hermana le contó q Kenshin había ido a visitarla el viernes justo antes de la fiesta, le basto ver la sonrisa y sus ojos para saber q aquello aun la ponía muy contenta. Kaoru acompaño a su hermana hacia la misma puerta por donde ingresaron, la mayor de las Takani estaba a punto de ingresar a su auto cuando una vocecita detrás de ella capto su atención.

- " no kelo… me quedo contio mama… no kelo ir ahí" – un pequeñito de cabello oscuro y cara redonda se aferraba a la mano de su madre e inútilmente con su pequeña fuerza trataba de hacerla retroceder – no me guta ahí

- Ahiii siempre están a los q mas les cuesta acostumbrarse – dijo Kaoru cruzándose de brazos echando una ojeada sobre sus hombros a la señora q se encontraba de espaldas a ella

- No puedes quedarte conmigo Yukio, tengo q ir a trabajar – su mama le hablaba comprensivamente y trataba de safarse de su agarre lo mas delicadamente posible, el niño de inmediato contrajo su rostro, sus labiecitos se fueron hacia su mentón y sus mejillas adquirieron un tono rojizo

- Waaaaaaaaaa!- el llanto estallo- Mama no me kele… no kele tar conmio – de pronto el niño soltó la mano de su madre y para sorpresa de todos corrió en dirección a Megumi sujetándose ahora a la mano de ella

- Yukio… no seas mal educado y regresa aquí ahora mismo! Hijo entiende tienes q quedarte aquí solo será por un rato – extendiéndole su mano a ver si se animaba a ir con ella

- ¡No! – dijo con su aguda pero rotunda voz – ti mama no me kele yo me quedo con señola bonita – sujetando mas fuerte a Megumi

- ¿Ah? – o.O Kaoru se cubrió su boca con su mano

- Ahí Dios… q pena – U.U, la madre del niño se veía avergonzada

- ¿SEÑORA! – òó Megumi no sabia si sentía halagada por lo de bonita u ofenderse por lo de señora, pero al posar la mirada en el infante algo paso

- Upaaa! – extendió sus manitas hacia el cielo y sonrió aun con unas cuantas lagrimas en su rostro, Megumi recordó perfectamente esa palabra pues era la misma q usaba Misao cuando quería q su abuelo la cargara, y así lo hizo tomo a Yukio por las axilas y lo acomodo entre sus brazos y al sentir el calor del cuerpo del pequeñín, al sentir su peso….algo extraño paso…. Muchas imágenes aparecieron en su mente

Una mujer de extensos cabellos, lucia un hermoso uchikake largo q llegaba hasta el suelo con unas mangas con caída q llegaban a la altura de sus pantorrillas, de color rojo con flores blancas y detalles en dorado sostenía a un niño de probablemente dos o tres años, era como si ella viera esa imagen desde lejos, de pronto veía al niño en sus brazos, un niño hermoso, de cabello negro azabache, piel blanca y profundos ojos marrones, su sonrisa inocente y cándida la hizo sonreír los hoyuelos del niño eran encantadores y le hacían sentir algo en su corazón…una felicidad, una felicidad q sentía abarcaba todo su ser como si lo q tuviera en sus brazos fuera parte de su vida de su alma….y una vez mas las llamas… unas llamas q arrasaban todo cuanto estuviera a su paso.

- Ta.. Take...Takeshi… - un peso en sintió algo calido deslizándose en sus mejillas, parpadeo rápidamente notando a Yukio quien la miraba asustado, ella estaba llorando

- Ves Oka- san ella tampoco kele ir ahí – dijo girando su pequeña cabeza hacia su madre para luego volver sus ojos hacia quien lo cargaba

- Megumi!... ¿Megumi estas bien? – Kaoru trataba de hacerla reaccionar pero la chica parecía estar en medio de un trance, su hermana estaba llorando y todo había sido en cuestión de segundos, su mirada apuntaba hacia la nada y con preocupación vio q su respiración se agitaba

- Takeshi…- mascullo mientras las lagrimas caían a su libre albredio y era extraño pues el rostro de Megumi no mostraba emoción alguna

- Disculpen todo esto – se acerco la señora llevándose a Yukio en brazos y entrando con el a la escuela

- Megumi por favor reacciona…. ¿One- san q tienes!

- Un hijo… yo tengo un hijo – hablaba entrecortadamente con dificultad para respirar sus ojos finalmente se dignaron a mirar a su preocupada hermana – Kaoru yo tenia un hijo

- Pe...pero Megumi q estas diciendo – sujeto a su hermana por los hombros y esta solo atino a abrazarla y llorar desconsoladamente.

* * *

**wooooooooolaaas! jeje sii aki toi de nuevo con un nuevo capitulo... la verdad es q me encontraba muy poco inspirada... estaba perdiendo el ritmo de la historia PERO YA LO RETOME! YEEAH!... espero q les guste este cap... trate de hacerlo mas ligero q la vez pasada...xx y por fin estoy introduciendo mas temas q estan directamente relacionados con el titulo de mi historia, en el prox cap MAAS REVELACIONES Y LA TAN ESPERADA CITA ENTRE AOSHI Y MISAO! ahii si no la hago bien esty segura q no vivire para contarlo asi q me esforzare muchisimo para q les guste jejeje. Por fis dejen reviews con sus opiniones, criticas, bombazos, virus o lo q sea lo importante es saber si les gusta o no este fic, muchos besitos y cuidense todos. Weno ahora si agradecer los reviews**

**Gabyhyatt: AHII MIL GRAX POR SIEMPRE APOYAR MI FICS... fuiste una de las primera en tomarte la molestia en leerlo y por eso siempre grax jeje me da muchisimo gusto saber q te gusto la parte de KxK a mi tambien en lo personal fue la mas tierna Saku-chan: uyy si se q me quedo largo pero era necesario creeme XX igual grax por tu fic y tratare de poner mas KxK**

**Cristy-girl: jajajaj otra fanatica de esta parejita tan linda sii a mi tambien me ha empezado a gustar ahora q escribo de ellos dos, espero este cap tambien te guste**

**Arcasdrea: jee como viste sensei no se enfermo nadie... weno quizas un ataque de histeria a Okina pero nada fuera de eso, y q weno q te gusto como deje a sanito xD jajaja igual el hasta con una sabana solamente esta divino**

**Akari-aoi: Ahii mi linda amiga Akari seguro me taras odiando por no poner mas AxM en este cap PERO TE PROMETO Q EL PROX HABRA MUUCHISIMO MAS! igualmente muchiisiiisimas grax por tus reviews q siempre apoyan y animan a seguir adelante**


	7. Citas psicologicas y romanticas Oo

**_VIDAS PASADAS_**

**_CAPITULO 7: CITAS…PSICOLOGICAS Y ROMANTICAS O.o_**

**_Por: Aiko1504_**

* * *

****

Todo había sido demasiado repentino y le resulto bastante extraño ver a su hermana llorando. Megumi no era así, no era la típica chica frágil y sensible… no era de aquellas personas q exteriorizaran sus emociones, y ver en tal estado a su hermana mayor estaba provocando q aquel concepto de la pelinegra se fuera desvaneciendo, le echo una ojeada nerviosa y preocupada aprovechando el transito en la avenida por donde en esos momentos ella manejaba, si ella era la q conducía el hermoso auto y es q Megumi ni siquiera fue capaz de insertar la llave para encender el motor, así q ella debió dejar sus labores en el pre-escolar y llevarla a casa. En todo el camino hubo un silencio extraño entre ambas, normalmente hablaban bastante, mas sin embargo en esos momentos el único sonido entre ambas eran los constantes sollozos de la mayor de las Takani.

Cuando finalmente llegaron y ella se quito el cinturón de seguridad, noto q Megumi ni siquiera se movía, había dejado de llorar pero seguía con una expresión rara en su rostro, cualquiera q la viera pensaría q era una expresión vacía y sin sentimiento, extrañamente sus ojos denotaban mucha pena y dolor.

- Megumi… - la tomo por el hombro y la aludida solo movió sus ojos en dirección a ella – one-san q fue todo eso… ¿q es lo q esta pasando?

- Antes… - froto su rostro con su palma derecha – antes solo habían sido sueños… sueños raros… extraños, en ellos no me veía yo o gente q conociera… solo aparecía… una mujer – finalmente dejo de mirar a la nada y giro su cabeza hacia Kaoru– una mujer q sufría... q sufría mucho… una mujer con un niño en brazos.

Kaoru trato con todo su ser de entender q lo q decía su hermana y si bien sus palabras eran perfectamente entendibles… la idea en si no era coherente… un sueño donde no aparecía ella o gente de su entorno sino alguien totalmente ajeno… pensó bien antes de hablar y formulo una duda q acudió a su cabeza en cuanto ella menciono la palabra "sufrimiento"

- Si no eras tu la mujer… como sabes q ella estaba sufriendo…es decir, en los sueños normalmente si uno experimenta sensaciones es porque de una u otra manera están relacionados directamente contigo… además Megumi – trago saliva antes de seguir hablando- tu no estabas dormida hace media hora –recordando en su mente aquella imagen de su hermana con el niño en brazos y llorando de repente

Megumi pareció entender lo q Kaoru quiso decir pues sus ojos se ensancharon y una expresión similar al terror se asomo en su rostro, cerro los ojos de golpe, respiro profundamente tratando de tranquilizarse y no pensar en cosas tontas… q era lo q estaba haciendo en ese momento

- Ti… tienes razón –sonrió fingidamente – olvidémonos de esto si… -mientras se retiraba el cinturón de seguridad, pero una mano la detuvo

- ¡NO! – el rostro de Kaoru estaba totalmente serio y un brillo amenazador decoraba sus ojos– no Megumi… tienes q resolver esto… son sueños recurrentes ¿verdad? –Megumi asintió silenciosamente – entonces no puedes dejar las cosas así… mira lo mejor seria q vayas con un psicólogo o algo por el estilo…. ¡ESTO NO ES NORMAL ONE-SAN! – estallo de repente su voz aguda y la mayor sintió claramente una oleada de angustia sobre Kaoru – no es normal verte así… tu no eres de las q lloran… no lo hiciste ni siquiera el día q murieron nuestros papas

- Te estas desviando del tema Kaoru – al mismo tiempo q abría la portezuela del auto, Kaoru la imito

- Esta bien… lo siento… pero promete q buscaras ayuda… si esos sueños te están perturbando a tal punto… es por algo.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Miércoles… bendito día… quien fue el genio q se le ocurrió nombrar así al cuarto día de la semana… pues bien ella la verdad no lo sabia y tampoco le importaba mucho, el hecho simplemente era q había llegado el maravilloso MIERCOLES, había esperado con mas ansias q nunca la llegada del tan esperado día… como habría estado de ilusionada q ni siquiera había notado q entre lunes y miércoles un pequeño distanciamiento se dio entre sus hermanas mayores, como habría estado de distraída q ni siquiera había recordado q tenia un examen el martes (pero ¿porque estudiar?... si ella confiaba plenamente en la capacidad intelectual de su compañero de al lado)… esos era los únicos pensamientos q cruzaban en la mente de Misao Takani mientras descendía… perdón flotaba… sobre las escaleras en camino al comedor.

- Buenos días queridiiisimo Oji-san – se poso tras la silla de su abuelo y beso su brillante frente

- ¿Ah? –o.O- q… ¿No me digas q ya estas en tus días? – la miro aterrorizado… la muchachita era de ponerse mas voluble de lo normal en los días difíciles

- Hermanitas lindas… ¿q tal amanecieron? Verdad q el día esta… – cerro sus puños e hizo un gesto como si estuviera conteniendo una bomba en su boca- PREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEECIOOSO! jajaja– finalmente una sonrisa estallo en su blanco y fino rostro mas las miradas de sus hermanas y abuelo eran las de espectadores viendo algún fenómeno de circo – Ahí… q acaso uno no puede amanecer de buen humor – pregunto fastidiada mientras tomaba asiento, de pronto una estrafalaria melodía capto la atención de los presentes

- Y eso q rayos es… - pregunto semi histérica Megumi buscando el origen del sonido y no tardo en encontrarlo – apaga eso Misao… q escándalo por Dios

- Nmmm – la muchachita solo le saco la lengua al mismo tiempo q presionaba un botón de su celular – es solo una alarma q coloque en la agenda para no olvidarme de mi cita – aferrándose tiernamente al celular como si se tratase de un cachorrito

- Megumi suspiro con frustración apoyando su mentón sobre la palma de su mano

- Madura niña… es solo una cita tampoco es q te vayas a casar con el – a veces molestar a Misao resultaba increíblemente tentador y satisfactorio… no sabia bien porque pero podría decirse q de vez en cuando su hermanita menor resultaba mucho mejor q una colorida anti stress ball

- Y tu deja de hacer tu pobre imitación de Margaret Thatcher… q no te sale nada bien hermanita… jaa después de todo creo q si te urge un marido…- una mirada bobalicona apareció- ¿por que no llamas al cabeza de pollo? Creo q el es único capaz de cerrarte el pico… a besos pero lo hace jajaja – y comenzó a reír sonoramente acomodando su mano en la comisura de su boca hasta q una goma de borrar se estrello contra su frente – Oye kitsune tonta! – mirándola enfada pero su hermana ya no estaba en su sitio

- Dejaste esa cosa en mi habitación – mientras Misao observaba la goma de borrar en forma de conejo - disfruta tu salida y pórtate bien –sintió un beso sobre su cabeza y supo q su hermana emprendía su retirada

- ¡Megumi! – la voz de Kaoru finalmente intervino y los pasos de la aludida se detuvieron – te hice una cita con la doctora Kashiyama

- ¿Nani?... – el nombre se le hizo familiar a Misao

- Q no era esa la psicologa de Misao – pregunto Okina y Kaoru asintió

- Yo nunca la necesite no se porque lleve tantos años de terapia con ella… – susurro por lo bajo la ojiverde mientras se hundía en su silla y se cruzaba de brazos

- Claro q si… eras hiperactiva … - dijo su abuelo

- ¡PURAS PATRAAÑAS! – grito furiosamente una chibi Misao golpeando la mesa – solo tenia exceso de energía... digamos q era una niña muy vital jeje – n.n;

- Para cuando si se puede saber – pregunto Megumi interrumpiendo las excusas de su hermanita

- Para la otra semana… iré contigo – las miradas entre ambas eran bastante tensas y por un momento Kaoru temió que su hermana no quisiera ir a la cita

- Esta bien iré… adiós – fue su seca y simple respuesta.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

- ¡SEÑORITA MISAO POR FAVOR ESPERE Q DETENGA EL AUTO! – gritaba un angustiado Shikijo viendo con horror a través del espejo retrovisor q la muchachita ya estaba abriendo la puerta aun con el auto en movimiento

-Estas muy lento hoy Shikijo – le guiño el ojo e ignorando sus ordenes salio del vehículo q ni siquiera se había estacionado

Aun eras las 3:15 pero para Misao el tiempo le estaba haciendo una mala pasada, cual huracán atravesó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos la enorme mansión en dirección a su cuarto, una vez ahí lanzo su mochila y se fue directo a su closet en busca de algo "lindo" q ponerse… debía recordar q la cita seria en una pista para motocicletas, así q la idea de alguna mini o falda quedaba totalmente descartada… y bueno finalmente tampoco era la primera opción.

- Ummm… ahmmm…. Aiiish – parada frente a un espejo de tres cuerpos la chica no parecía contenta, llevaba un polo manga corta verde bastante ceñido y unos jeans sueltos a la cadera color negro y esas muñequeras q siempre la acompañaban pero aun así no estaba contenta – AH YA SE!.

Ingreso nuevamente en el walking closet lanzando hacia atrás todo aquello q no fuera lo q estaba buscando, hasta q finalmente encontró lo q tenia en mente, se quito el polo verde e inmediatamente se puso un polo blanco ajustado de manga cero y cuello U, decidió soltarse la trenza y llevar el cabello suelto, lo volvería a atar cuando montara la moto, pero mientras tanto quería estar lo mas linda posible, así como aquel día en la fiesta. Mientras se daba el último vistazo de aprobación frente al espejo decidió agregar a su look una gorrita roja pero con la visera hacia un costado, ella no lo sabia pero aquel atuendo le daba un aspecto bastante travieso.

- Listo ahora… – acomodando bien la gorra roja sobre su cabeza – no será demasiado infantil –se dijo a si misma preocupada reanalizando toda su ropa pero el sonido de la puerta la interrumpió – adelante… - una señora haciendo una reverencia ingreso a la habitación

- Señorita Misao hay un chico abajo buscándola –

- ¡Ahí debe ser el!... Q EMOCION! – y emprendió una carrera loca hasta el hall de la segunda planta de la mansión, justo antes de llegar a las escaleras patino antes de detenerse y respiro profundamente, después de todo tampoco quería parecer desesperada

Mientras tanto en la sala… alguien era victima de un desconfiado chofer….

- Ok… hora de llegada

- Mmm calculo q no mas de 9 de la noche

- Movilidad en q transportara a la señorita

- Tengo una moto

- ¿DOS CASCOS!

- Si

- LICENCIA PARA USO DE MOTOCICLETAS

- ¡Por supuesto q si¡Q me cree!

- Ahora pongase de pie… abra las piernas…

- Q… q cosa! – aquello ya era demasiado no le faltaron ganas de propinarlo un buen golpe a aquel grotesco tipo

- SHIIIKIJO! – la voz escandalizada de Misao capto la atención de un indignado Aoshi y el chofer

- Señorita – haciendo una reverencia al momento q la chica descendía por las escaleras

- SE PUEDE SABER Q RAYOS TE PASA!...-posando las manos sobre sus caderas – esto fue orden de mi abuelo ¿no?… - mirándolo amenazadoramente – ahí como sea olvídalo… ya me voy

- Pe… pero no he registrado al señor

- Ahí pero q terco…-suspiro resignada la ojiverde y a continuación comenzó a palpar rápidamente de pies a cabeza al casi traumatizado joven Shinomori. q con tan solo sentir las manos de la chica sobre el encendió su rostro al rojo vivo

- Ejem… – tosió para darse a notar – era eso necesario…

- Hubieras preferido q lo haga el – señalando con su pulgar sobre su espalda al musculoso sujeto, Aoshi cerro sus ojos con elegancia y un tic apareció en su ceja

- ¿Nos vamos? – fue lo único q pudo decir.

Todo aquello resulto embarazoso, al menos mas para Aoshi, porque por alguna extraña razón Misao había perdido ahora la vergüenza con el… bueno quizás se debería un poco al comentario de Kenshin: _"le pareces una chica bastante alegre y agradable_", el solo hecho de saber el buen concepto q tenia Shinomori de ella le había dando la confianza suficiente para saber q al menos ella gozaba de la simpatía del joven.

A pesar q estaba a espaldas de el lo observo y pensó lo bien q se veía Aoshi tanto con ropa formal como informal, en esos momentos el chico de los ojos azules llevaba unos jeans azul, un polo negro y una casaca beich en su opinión se le veía divino, tuvo un momento de debilidad y al igual q aquella vez en la fiesta se recostó sobre la espalda del muchacho mientras seguían su camino.

- Aquí es – quitándose el casco anuncio Aoshi

- Bueno... ¿q esperamos! Veras como te hago papilla en la pista – arrojándole el casco y corriendo hacia la puerta de ingreso.

Aoshi solo sonrió… era eso lo q le había gustado de la jovencita… su alegría… su sonrisa sincera y tierna, ese brillo en los ojos ante algo q llamara su atención… apareció nuevamente en su cabeza el recuerdo de aquel día en la tienda de motocicletas… primero solo le había causado gracia el rostro apoyado contra el vidrio de la chica…se le veía bastante tierna y luego aquella timidez en su mirada q lo hipnotizo cuando salio del lugar fue lo q la hizo imborrable en su memoria.

Misao ingreso al lugar y para agrado de ella había poca gente, quizás porque era día de semana sea como sea… eso era mejor… la idea de mucha gente y muchas motos no era precisamente lo mas romántico del mundo pero tal parece q la suerte estaba de su lado… o al menos eso creía ella.

- Buenas tardes… va rentar alguna o trae la suya propia – una ronca y gruesa voz la saco de sus pensamientos

- Eh… no necesito una… y una muy buena

- Ni con la mejor del mundo podrás contra mi… te recuerdo q yo uso mi motocicleta todos los días – Aoshi apareció justo tras de ella.

- Ya veremos… ¿Q tienes? – pregunto la chica mientras el tipo gordo encargado de las motos le indico q lo siguieran.

A la jovencita poco le falto para desmayarse, tenia q admitir q aquel lugar poseía una buena colección de excelentes motocicletas aunque claro ninguna tan majestuosa y bella como la road king de Aoshi. Para cuando dejo de dar saltitos emocionados y lanzar gritos la chica se decidió por una Honda CBR1000 mientras q Shinomori opto por la Ducati 999R después de todo su road king era una motocicleta custom… no era precisamente una de carrera.

Después de haber elegido, el hombre gordo de nombre Katsuo a quien Aoshi conocía bastante bien debido a lo seguido q el joven frecuentaba el lugar, los condujo finalmente a la pista.

Un circuito ovoide rodeado de unas cuantas gradas y de tamaño similar al de una cancha de fútbol… Misao suspiro emocionada, volteo en dirección a Aoshi y no pudo evitar el calor en sus mejillas al verlo sonreír a el también

- Entonces Misao… empezamos cuando quieras

- Q te parece ahora mismo – mientras ataba su cabello en una cola para poder colocarse el casco

Todo era perfecto… la velocidad, sentir el viento sobre sus hombros… la ligera sensación de mareo en las curvas… era tanta su emoción q hasta sentía mariposas en el estomago, solo había una cosa q le causaba mas placer y alegría q montar una moto, y eso era estar junto con Aoshi, lo conocía… poco… quizás nada, pero sabia q el era un chico especial… con esa aura calma, esos ojos q en un primer momento parecen fríos pero q una q vez q eran acompañados con una sonrisa podían ser encantadoramente tiernos y adorables además de calidos, eso era en cuanto al físico y de personalidad pues hasta el momento le estaba demostrando q era todo un caballero, maduro, amable… como un príncipe, definitivamente nada q ver con todos aquellos pillos de su escuela, además estaba el hecho de siempre tener la sensación de sentirse protegida cuando estaba con el.

Misao estaba en medio de sus pensamientos cuando el sonido del motor de la Ducati 999R rugiendo mas fuerte la saco de su encasillamiento (NA: imagínense si esta chica no esta atenta ahorita se me estrella contra la barda xD)

- ¡Ah no ni creas q me pasaras! – grito Misao a pesar de q obviamente Aoshi ni siquiera la podía escuchar, lo único q vio después del estruendoso sonido de la moto fue el colin de la Ducati 999R… el ojiazul se le había adelantando y eso la enfureció – ahora veras…

Tomando fuertemente el acelerador en el manillar la chica aumento su velocidad al mismo tiempo q apegaba mas su pecho contra el chasis de la moto, dándole así una sensación de ser una con el vehículo, el sonido del motor la emociono y en menos de lo q esperaba Aoshi se sorprendió de la ágil chica q se encontraba ya a su costado. Misao tuvo la osadía de hacerle la señal de victoria con sus dedos al mismo tiempo q lo sobrepasaba.

- Jajajaja vaaya Aoshi… te estas oxidando muchacho… - con una sonora risa los recibía Katsuo en la línea de meta

- Q te dije Aoshi… - una sonriente Misao con el casco en su mano no dejaba de mirar burlonamente a un silencioso Aoshi

- A eso es lo q llamo suerte de principiantes – le respondió lanzándole una mirada tan penetrante a través del visor del casco que crispo los nervios de la chica

- Aoshi… hasta q finalmente te animaste a traer tu lindo cuerpito por aquí – una voz sobresalto a los presentes al menos a Misao y Aoshi q buscaron de donde venia mientras Katsuo simplemente la ignoro, el obeso hombre prefirió encender su cigarro

- Tarde como siempre muchachita… si sigues llegando tarde te despido –gruño Katsuo

- La amabilidad ante todo contigo verdad viejo… -rodó sus ojos con expresión de cansancio para luego sonreírle coquetamente al chico de ojos azules

- Ayame… - dijo el chico casi en un susurro, Misao de pronto sin saber porque sintió una oleada de preocupación.

- Pensé q ya no regresarías… como siempre decías q tenias q estudiar – una alta y escultural muchacha se acercaba hacia ellos y la ojiverde no pudo dejar de notar el volumen acumulado tanto en su pecho como al final de su espalda… se sintió tan pequeña e indefensa al lado de aquella "tipa"

- No recuerdo haber dicho q no regresaría – respondió el chico y para sorpresa de Misao en un tono bastante jovial y amigable

- ¡Y ASI ME PIENSAS SALUDAR INGRATO! – de un momento a otro la chica ya estaba abrazando a Aoshi para horror de Misao quien se contuvo las ganas de gritarle a aquella tipa… _¿Quién diablos se creía para tener esas confianzas con SU Aoshi? _Pensó rabiosa acomodándose nuevamente su gorra roja

- Ayame déjame presentarte a – la chica finalmente lo soltó y giro su vista hacia Misao

- Ahí PERO Q CHIIIQUITA PARA TAN ADORAAABLE! – la pelirroja mujer se emociono y de un salto ya estaba apachurrando a la jovencita –mira nada mas q piel para tan suaveciita – decía estirando las mejillas de la menor de las Takani

- "Gjusto en gonocerla" – respondía Misao con dificultad… aunque eso de "gusto" era bastante cínico

- No sabia q tenias hermanita Aoshi – regresando nuevamente al lado del chico

- No la tengo… ella no es mi hermana es…. – se quedo callado mirando a Misao quien trataba de confortar sus adoloridas mejillas – es una amiga –dijo finalmente – Misao, ella es Ayame mi…

- ¡NOVIA! – chillo la mujer al tiempo q se sujetaba del brazo de Aoshi y Misao sentía como si una extraña fuerza la jalara desde su ombligo

- Q.. ¿Qué?-pregunto agresivamente mirándolo primero a el y luego a ella q no dejaba de sonreír

- Deja de decir eso Ayame… -el chico estaba notoriamente sonrojado y no ayudaba el hecho de q Ayame acortara la distancia entre ambos con el solo pretexto de acomodar unos cuantos mechones del cabello de Aoshi

- Ja – lanzo una risotada fingida – no sabia q el cubito de hielo tenia novia… pues disculpen la interrupción… supongo q tienen mucho de q hablar… yo me voy… gracias por traerme a conocer la pista Aoshi.

- ¡Misao espera...! – Aoshi trataba de soltarse del agarre de Ayame, mientras miraba con frustración como la chica salía corriendo del lugar

- Esta muy pequeña para ti no crees – dijo caprichosamente la pelirroja sujetando mas fuerte al ojiazul

- Porque dijiste semejante tontería – le respondió fastidiado sujetándole su mano con fuerza para finalmente librarse del agarre de la mujer – sabes perfectamente q entre tu y yo no hay nada

- Nunca dijimos q terminaríamos… - le respondió ofendida

- No hay q ser muy inteligente para saber, q cuando la chica con la q sales anda besuqueandose con otro por ahí es q las cosas no van bien… No quiero q te me vuelvas a acercar cuando regrese aquí… ¿entendiste? y si Misao no me vuelve a dirigir la palabra te arrastrare con ella para q le expliques bien la estupidez q acabar decir.

ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºo

Que ilusa, q tonta, q ingenua. En q diablos había estado pensando, era obvio q un tipo como el tenia novia¡POR FAVOR! Era guapo, inteligente, caballero, y tontamente había creído q de verdad podía tener un interés especial en ella, tal vez si había sido interés, pero por alguien q compartía así como el la pasión por las motocicletas, interés así como uno puede tener por alguien aficionado a lo mismo q tu. La había presentado como su "amiga" y finalmente eran solo eso amigos… q pretendía q la presentara como ¿su cita¿como su novia?

Caminaba sin rumbo terminando de comer su barra de chocolate, una q compro en una de esas tantas maquina dispensadoras, el chocolate siempre había sido un buen consuelo mas en el gasto el poco dinero q llevaba, no pensó q lo necesitaría considerando q estaba supuestamente en su cita de ensueño.

Podría llamar a Shikijo e inmediatamente la vendría a recoger pero si el la viera en aquel estado lo mas seguro es q su chofer apareciera en las noticias de primera plana al día siguiente "joven es descuartizado a manos de furioso chofer" si ya lo veía con claridad.

Decidió caminar un poco mas al menos hasta sentirse mejor, si es q eso era posible… seria acaso eso a lo q llamaban decepción amorosa y pues si era así no quería volver a experimentar una nunca mas.

Llego a un parque desolado, tomo asiento en una de las bancas y siguió pensando en todo lo sucedido, tal vez había hecho mal en irse de esa manera, ahora seguramente Aoshi se habría dado cuenta de sus sentimientos y de tan solo pensar eso, se sintió avergonzada.

La imagen de Ayame volvió a su mente y una tristeza inmensa la invadió, tenia ganas de llorar… pero no lo haría por supuesto q no, tenia un juramento con Tsubame, ellas nunca llorarían por un hombre ni siquiera Aoshi era digno de eso… pero ahí iba… un calor, la pesadez y sus ojos se nublaban de pronto… esperen…¿desde cuando las lagrimas eran tan frías? Se quito la humedad de sus mejillas y elevo su mirada, ahora si quería q el mundo se la tragara.

- Genial - el cielo estaba increíblemente nublado y las gotas de lluvia acompañadas de los truenos hicieron su aparición – no me importa… aun no quiero regresar a mi casa – pensó mientras se abrazaba a ella misma…. Estaba sintiendo frió.

De pronto algo calido y ligeramente pesado se poso en sus hombros, giro su vista hacia un costado y vio una casaca q reconoció inmediatamente, una persona estaba sentada a su lado…

- Será mejor q vayamos a otro lado a menos q te quieras empapar – supo perfectamente de quien era la voz, pero no se digno a mirarlo

- Ahh… pues fijate q eso es lo q quiero… ¿q haces aquí? – no quería, de verdad no queria pero igual su tono de voz fue increíblemente grosero

- Misao escúchame bien… Ayame no es nada mío…

- Bueno pues q gracioso porque no fue eso lo q dijiste allá dentro–respondio sarcástica finalmente posando su mirada en el

- Q acaso no era obvio…- respondió

- ¿Obvio?… con la cara de becerro a medio morir q pusiste, q querías q pensara – elevo su tono de voz

- Q esa mujer solo me produce escalofríos… es demasiado…- se quedo callado buscando palabras con q describirla - directa…- pensando q era lo mas educado para decir

- ENTONCES PORQUE SIMPLEMENTE NO TE SOLTASTE DE ELLA Y LE DIJISTE Q NO ERAS SU NOVIO! – giro su cuerpo hacia el ahora si tenia ganas de encararlo

- Fue lo q hice… pero saliste de ahí tan rápido q …

- No creo q haya sido eso cubito de hielo – Aoshi frunció el ceño- lo q pasa es q los hombres con chicas como esas… q tienen tanta… COSA se quedan calladitos

- ¿Cosa? – ahora si no entendía nada – no se de q estas hablando

- ¡Ahí ya sabes! Cosas – e imaginariamente con su mano simuló tocarse unos grandes pechos mas el rostro de Aoshi seguía confundido – ¡COMO SEA! A mi me pareció q esa chica te gustaba así q no se q rayos haces aquí

- Jm… después de todo si eres una niña – Misao ensancho sus ojos y sintió aquella sensación en el cuerpo…como cuando uno estaba a punto de caerse pero finalmente no lo hace.

- ¡FLAASH INFORMATIVO SEÑOR TENGO 17 AÑOS!...eso ya lo sabias te dije q aun iba en secundaria

- ¡Si y no me importo porque me pareciste completamente madura…!- ahora ambos estaban gritando

- ¿Sabes que! – se puso de pie bruscamente dejando caer la casaca de el – Ya no me importa lo q pienses de mi OLVIDATE Q ESTO PASO! Y olvídate de esta "niña" anda… ve tras tu Ayame Sr cubito de hielo porque creo q solamente ella con sus…COSAS es capaz de derretirte ¿no?

- Al menos no me saca de quicio como otras niñas engreídas – el también se puso de pie dando un paso hacia ella

- ¡Yo no soy ninguna niña engreída! – Misao también dio un paso hacia el, estaban cara a cara –

- CLARO Q LO ERES NI SIQUIERA ME QUIERES ESCUCHAR… q acaso no te educaron bien en tu casa – Misao y el estaban tan cerca q la chica no se aguanto las ganas de golpearlo, levanto ambos puños en dirección al pecho de Aoshi pero el chico fue rápido y la detuvo

- Eso es lo q vas a hacer golpearme… ahora si actúas como una niña –

- Y tú como un tonto… q no sabe decir NO... – dijo en gemidos el llanto otra vez queria salir, pero los ojos azules se posaron en sus labios deteniendo sus lagrimas

- Q.. q es eso…-pregunto y Misao soltó una de sus manos para palparse los labios

- ¡Q te importa! – dijo avergonzada tratando de limpiarse el chocolate pero Aoshi con su mano libre la detuvo

- Misao…- sujetándola con mas fuerza- espero q con esto te quede claro q Ayame no me interese en lo absoluto

Sin saber como rayos su rostro y de el estaba completamente juntos, el roce suave fue inesperado, provocando q sus mejillas se encendieran, pero eso fue poco comparado a la sensación q sintió al momento q la boca de Aoshi se abrió mas invitando a la suya a hacer lo mismo, soltó la mano q tenia sujetada y la poso en la delgada cintura de la ojiverde, por su lado Misao acomodo las suyas en la nuca de el. Aoshi la acerco mas a su cuerpo ahora q la tenia tan cerca sintió q si la soltaba todo acabaría, su olor lo estaba embriagando y la intervención de las lenguas no se hizo esperar, la chica abrió sus ojos de golpe, era la primera vez q experimentaba un beso francés, no supo q hacer pero la habilidad de la de el ayudo a la suya y un placer invadió su cuerpo, conforme estas se exploraban mutuamente. Fue como si en ese beso se les fuera la vida, por mas q sus cuerpos estuvieran pegados y empapados sentían q no era suficiente, el beso de ser lento y tierno, paso a ser desesperado y salvaje y siguieron así hasta q el estruendo de un rayo y la falta de aire los hizo detenerse.

Misao se soltó notoriamente avergonzada y sonrojada tocando sus labios, aun sin poder creer lo q acababa de suceder, como había actuado de esa manera… tanto le gustaba aquel joven q prácticamente le había hecho perder la cordura, sin atreverse aun a mirarlo, lamió sus labios como tratando de limpiarlos.

- Creo…- hablo el ligeramente agitado- creo q ya no hay rastro del chocolate – Misao lo miro y sonrió traviesamente, el chico se acerco a ella la tomo por los hombros para luego acariciar su mejilla – te juro q no tengo nada con ella

- Perdón… por ser tan terca – mientras ladeaba mas su cabeza disfrutando plenamente de las caricias del ojiazul - ¿seguro q ya no hay mas chocolate?- pregunto juguetonamente y el chico sonrió como solo el lo sabia hacer. Le retiro aquella gorra roja de su cabeza y la volvió a besar pero esta vez con mas calma… después de todo esa sensación de q seria la primera y ultima vez q probara sus labios había desaparecido.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

- PGGGGGGGGGFFFFFFFFFF!

- ¡Kenshin! – grito furioso –viejo q diablos te pasa–cogio rápidamente unas servilletas tratando de limpiar su polo q ahora estaba semi empapado con el jugo de naranja

- Estas seguro de lo q dices… es decir ¿es 100 confirmado Sanosuke?– limpiándose los labios

- Sii…- repetía cansado el castaño- escuche claramente el nombre Tomoe Tsukishiro a esas chicas en la facultad de psicología… así me dijiste q se llama tu ex ¿no? – el pelirrojo asentía aun sin salir de su asombro tanto por el hecho de q el cabeza de pollo recordara un nombre q solo le menciono una vez así como por la noticia.

Kenshin trataba de retomar su ritmo cardiaco normal, aun no sabia bien porque aquella noticia le había impactado tanto, pero de algo si estaba seguro toda aquella pasión y locura por Tomoe habían desaparecido… sabia perfectamente bien q sus sentimientos eran ahora por Kaoru y ni siquiera la inesperada llegada de ella cambiaria eso, luego se quedo observando a su amigo quien notoriamente fastidiado aun trataba de secarse y un pensamiento asalto su mente

- ¿Y tu q hacías en la facultad de psicología Sano? – le pregunto escudriñándolo con la mirada

- Etto… eh yo jejeje…. Las chicas de psicología son… hermosas viejo… q te puedo decir – mientras frotaba su mano en su nuca

- Tu no necesitas atravesar toda la universidad para buscar chicas lo haces en cualquier lado – ¬.¬ y miro acusadoramente una servilleta donde la camarera le había apuntando su numero telefónico al castaño.

- Ahh –suspiro resignado Sagara- bueno te contare… pero no te rías eh… - amenizándolo con su índice

- Sabes q no lo haría… si tienes algún problema solo dímelo y si te puedo ayudar pues por mi excelente

- Gracias… pero este problemita… no es algo… demasiado concreto q se diga –se recostó pensativamente en su silla y Kenshin al ver tan serio a su reciente amigo supo q en verdad era algo importante

- Sueños… estoy harto… tengo sueños y bastante raros – su mirada se concentro en su vació medio lleno frente a el – sueños bastante emotivos para mi gusto la mayoría de veces me despierto con lagrimas en los ojos… hasta Notaro se preocupa viejo… aunque creo q mas llora por hambre –poniéndose en pose pensativa

- Tan profundos son… - le pregunto Kenshin con sumo interés y Sanosuke asintió silenciosamente

- Son todos casi lo mismo… una mujer y…- de pronto una sonrisa satisfactoria se asomo en su rostro – y q mujer, hermosa… realmente hermosa – retomo su aspecto sombrío – pero esa mujer sufre… llora, esta angustiada… y lo mismo yo, en uno de esos sueños llegue a ver a esa mujer arrodillada frente a un hombre… al parecer le rogaba, le lloraba por algo – sacudió su cabeza tratando de no enterrarse en aquellos recuerdos tan tristes – la cuestión es q me tienen harto… no es normal soñar así, averigüe algo en Internet… pero no tengo dinero para una psicóloga… así q pensé quizás alguien en esa facultad estaría interesando en escucharme.

Kenshin miro comprensivamente a su amigo y le sonrió, Sanosuke se había ganado su confianza y amistad en poco tiempo, a pesar de q a veces era un pillo sin vergüenza sobre todo con Megumi por quien parecía tener un especial interese en desquiciar, pero fuera de eso sabia q era un chico de buen corazón, lo q sabia hasta ahora de el era q estaba en la universidad gracias a una beca, solo tenia a su padre en Kyoto y por alguna extraña razón tenia una maldición con los trabajos… nunca duraba mucho, quería ayudarlo y lo iba a hacer

- Si quieres una psicóloga yo te puedo recomendar una…. Y creeme no te cobrara nada es conocida mía.

- No pensaras mandarme con tu ex ¿verdad?- o.O-... aunque espera… - su rostro se sonrojo y un gesto pícaro apareció – si es tan guapa como vi en esa foto… - un poco de baba apareció en la comisura de su boca

- Jajaja… no para nada además Tomoe aun no se recibe hasta donde se… y tampoco hablamos mucho… conozco a una buena psicóloga q trato a una pequeñita – la imagen de una chica de ojos verdes se asomo en sus recuerdos- es muy buena en su campo q dices… ¿quieres q te haga una cita con ella? Yo podría acompañarte si deseas

- Kenshin eres demasiado bueno conmigo… en serio no se q decir

- Solo acepta además al parecer esos sueños te están enloqueciendo así q lo mejor es cortar el problema de raíz

- Muchísimas gracias… en serio te prometo q algún día te pagare todo lo q estas haciendo por mi

Kenshin solo sonrió contento de saber q estaba ayudando a su nuevo amigo.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

- No creo q pueda… amor en serio tengo entrenamiento temprano y normalmente por las tardes termino agotado –sintió el suspiro cansino de su novia al otro lado de la línea

- Es q es urgente q hablemos Enishi

- Yo se… yo se amor… pero tu misma me dijiste q me dedicara mas a mi carrera… y eso estoy haciendo… quiero complacerte en todo amor, además si es tan urgente dímelo por teléfono

- Enishi… - las palabras del joven futbolista no le estaban facilitando su ya de por si delicada misión – llámame mañana ¿si?... esto es delicado como para hablarlo por aquí –sus ojos azules se entristecieron

- Lo haré… te amo cuídate – colgó el auricular y se quedo mirando el teléfono como si fuera lo mas interesante del mundo

- Déjame adivinar… necesito hablar urgente contigo… no te lo puedo decir por teléfono… - con una dulce voz fingida hablo para luego soltar una bocanada de humo mientras miraba por la ventana de un amplio apartamento – ayyy hermanito me temo q te van a dejar – oprimió su cigarro ya consumido en un plateado cenicero.

- Si ese debilucho ex novio tuyo es la causa de todo esto no dudes q no le quedara ni rastro de esa estupida sonrisa q tiene

- Jaa –rió cínicamente- me estas queriendo decir hermanito ¿q mi llegada te quedo como anillo al dedo?– interrogo la femenina voz mirando con gracia a su hermano.

* * *

_**NA: Ola a todo el mundo jeje si elegi este dia para actualizar el fic y es q la verdad noc ustedes pero en mi opinion este cap me quedo super romantico jojo, como siempre agradesco todos los reviews lamento no hacerlo individualmente pero ahorita la hora esta en contra mia y si me demoro mas tengan por seguro q mis amigos me dejaran sin pensarlo T.T sehh jaja hoy me voy de parranda de solterosxD quien dice q se necesita novio para pasarla bien el 14. Pero bueno si ustedes tienen su media naranja pues mis felicitaciones, eso es todo PASENLA LINDO CON LA GENTE Q QUIEREN! y ya sabes revieews porfa... miren q ya no escribo tan mal jejeje :p**_


	8. Ella otra vez

**_Titulo:Vidas Pasadas_**

**_Autora: Aiko1504_**

**_Capitulo 8: ELLA OTRA VEZ_**

* * *

_- Q boniiito… q boniiito… yo quiero nadar ahí abueeliiito! – se apoyaba en el balcón pretendiendo lanzarse como si el hermoso lago frente a ella estuviera a solo un paso_

_- ¡Noo¡MISAAO NO HAGAS ESO! –gritó alarmado sosteniéndola por la cintura y alejándola del balcón- q niña… cuando calmaras tanta energía_

_- Energía, energía ¡mucha energía!… - levantaba sus pequeños brazos hacia el cielo al mismo tiempo q regresaba a la habitación - oh q bonito…mira esto Kaoru… _

_- CRASSH!... – un sonido de cristal contra el suelo provoco q Okina se encogiera de hombros suponiendo lo q había pasado a sus espaldas_

_- Abuelito Misao lo hizo de nuevo – la tierna de voz de Kaoru provoco un resoplo cansado en Okina_

_- Jejeje ahora así en pedacitos brilla maas!– escucho la infantil y muy emocionada voz de su nieta menor_

_Okina solo sonrió, era uno de los pocos viajes q hacia con sus nietas, decidió ir a Kyoto q era una ciudad llena de recuerdos para el, recuerdos de juventud y recuerdos de un lejano comienzo, ahí había inaugurado su primer restaurante._

_Se quedo mirando el precioso lago, había pasado apenas un año de la muerte de su hija y su nuero. Una falla en una de las turbinas del avión privado había sido la cusa del fatídico accidente. La joven pareja dejo huérfanas a una pequeñita Misao de apenas 3 años, Kaoru de 5 y Megumi de 8._

_La mayor fue la más afectada pues al parecer era la q mas entendía la situación, su abuelo no supo como interpretar la falta de lágrimas al momento q se lo informaron, su rostro simplemente se ensombreció y entristeció mas nunca lloro. No hablo palabra alguna hasta un mes después, pero aun así desde ese momento había dejado de ser la alegre Megumi dispuesta a jugar con sus pequeñas hermanas. Y ahora al verlas felices, jugando y haciendo travesuras como cualquier otra niña al menos a dos de ellas el anciano sintió q era mas feliz. _

_Noto q alguien mas estaba en el balcón, efectivamente a unos pocos metros de el estaba su nieta mayor mirando el paisaje delante de ella._

_- ¿Megumi..? – pregunto temeroso al ver a su pequeña nieta tan callada aunque eso era ya casi normal en ella – pequeña… estas…?_

_- Cuando… - su voz era apenas audible – cuando iremos al templo… la vista ahí es bonita – la niña de 9 años hablaba mirando hacia al frente con una expresión vacía_

_- ¿Templo?... pero Megumi en Kyoto hay muchos templos –colocándose al lado de su nieta y rodeándola con su brazo._

_- Si pero yo quiero ir a Kiyomizu-dera – dijo con voz decidida sin mirar a su abuelo_

_- Pero…- se asombro ante eso - como sabes de ese templo_

_- Ya estuve ahí antes… - Okina frunció el ceño mirando preocupado a Megumi_

_- Megumi… esta es la primera vez q estas Kyoto – pero la pequeña ni se inmuto finalmente miro a su Oji-san y respondió_

_- Quiero ir a ese templo… y ahí voy a ver de nuevo a ese chico_

_- ¿Chico?... pero q dices pequeña – doblando sus rodillas para estar a la altura de la niña, pero ella no le respondió y solo se limito a seguir mirando el lago_

Una voz aguda e impaciente resonaba a lo lejos, suspiro lentamente luego de recodar aquel episodio, mas la voz seguía haciendo eco en su mente… o al menos eso creía el.

- Señor Kashiwazaki….SEÑOOOR…KASHIWAZAKI…. – la chica de anteojos entro en pánico

Su jefe llevaba así ya 10 minutos, se acerco mas a su escritorio para tratar de hacerlo reaccionar dándole golpecitos con su lapicero

- Ahii noo si se nos va el señor… - su rostro se puso azul de solo pensarlo - yo... yo... –corría de un lado a otro desesperada sin saber q hacer, pero un foquito se prendió su cabeza y detuvo su loca carrera

- SEÑOR KASHIWAZAKI ¡LA SEÑORITA ANGELINA JOLIE ACEPTO SER LA MODELO PARA NUESTRO SIGUIENTE COMERCIAL! – grito enérgicamente usando su ultima y desesperada estrategia

- ¡Que.. quee..! – el anciano reacciono como juguete a control remoto– AHII LA SEÑORITA JOLIE…¿DONDE¡DONDE! SERA UN HONOR… - sonreía complacido, con la cara roja y un poco de baba - espera… - abrió los ojos al ver q la mano q sostenía no era otra q la de su secretaria – tu no eres Angelina Jolie – sintiéndose estafado y dándole la espalda a su secretaria, argumento Okina.

- ¡POR SUPUESTO Q NO SEÑOR! - Pero llevo aquí 15 minutos tratando de hacerlo reaccionar ¡tiene una junta importantísima ahora mismo! – señalando angustiada hacia la puerta de la oficina

- Ahii – resoplo aburrido – otra de esas tontas juntas, porque Megumi no habrá querido estudiar negocios – se lamento recordando el día q su nieta anuncio q estudiaría medicina – ahii... Megumi- se puso de pie en dirección a la sala de juntas mientras pensaba en lo Kaoru le había contado esa misma mañana

FLASHBACK

_- ¿Sueños? – le pregunto extrañando y su nieta asintió_

_- Megumi no se lo había dicho a nadie a excepción de mi, y pues lo q paso ese día de verdad me puso los pelos de punta… ella lloro abuelo – le devolvió una mirada perpleja a Okina_

_- ¿Lloró… q cosas estas diciendo! – no podía creer lo q escuchaba_

_- Por eso le pedí cita a la doctora Kashiyama… mi hermana necesita ayuda… - su mirada se poso en el tapizado suelo del elegante auto_

_- Señorita Kaoru ya llegamos – anuncio Shikijo mirándola por el espejo retrovisor_

_- Gracias Shikijo – y le sonrió amablemente – bueno abuelo… pensé q era importante q lo supieras pero no vayas a mortificarla mas con el tema, yo te mantendré al tanto, cuídate ¿si? – le da un beso en mejilla – nos vemos en la noche Oji –san –_

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

- Bueno Yuki… vamos otra vez con esa junta de viejos lobos amargados – se levanto de su cómodo asiento reclinable de cuero y su secretaria iba tras de el

OºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOº

Increíblemente ya había pasado mas de una semana, desde la cita entre Aoshi y Misao, los jóvenes optaron por verse cada fin de semana, sobre todo por Aoshi quien dedicaba bastante tiempo a sus estudios y eso era algo con lo q Misao no quería chocar, después de todo ella estaba en su ultimo año de secundaria y ese aspecto responsable de el era una de las tantas cosas q le gustaba de su actual novio.

La noticia del noviazgo no solo causo alegría en ella y sus hermanas sino q el tal Sagara había propuesto la misma noche q Aoshi se los contó a el y Kenshin una reunión de hombres… q al final y tal como había comentado Shinomori no era mas q una excusa para salir a beber a expensas del pelirrojo.

Por otro lado Kaoru sentía q Enishi la estaba esquivando, tanta había sido la desesperación de la muchacha por cortar con el futbolista q fue a su casa, pero extrañamente nunca estaba ahí, ni en el estadio donde solía hacer sus practicas y mucho menos respondía al celular.

Su consuelo estaba entre las visitas de Kenshin al pre- escolar (el chico se asusto al ver tantos pequeños con cruces en la cara y Kaoru casi se desmaya de vergüenza ante el bochornoso espectáculo de sus alumnos) y la confianza retomada con su hermana mayor, quien seguía preocupándola pues fueron varias noches en las q la escucho llorar y gritar el mismo nombre… aquel Takeshi.

Mientras Sanosuke estaba de lleno con los estudios, a pesar q los sueños raros seguían interrumpiendo sus sagradas horas de descanso y peor provocando insomnio, el chico sabia q era hora de ponerse responsable e imitar a su amigo Aoshi. Pero aquella llamada la noche anterior remeció su mundo, haciéndole recordar q aun tenia una cosa importantísima q hacer en Kyoto, no sabia hasta cuando pretendía seguir con esa mentira aun no llegaba entender por completo como rayos había terminado en esa situación.

- Y q le dijiste… - pregunto escuetamente mientras copiaba los datos del libro a una hoja de borrador

- Pues q no tenia tiempo, q tendría q esperar hasta el feriado largo q viene… o las vacaciones de fin de semestre… -le respondía del mismo modo mientras digitaba velozmente largas cifras en su calculadora científica. – ¡MALDICION ESTA COSA ESTA MAL! – grito histérico y a punto de lanzar el bendito aparato al no obtener el resultado deseado

- ¡SEÑOR SAGARA! – una voz aguda y carrasposa evito la posible destrucción de la calculadora – le recuerdo q esta en la biblioteca haga silencio – a pesar q eran murmullos no dejaron de ser fuertes reprimendas

- Lo siento señora….

- ¡SEÑORITA! – levanto su dedo amenazadoramente para luego acomodar sus lentes de carey y alejarse del par de jóvenes

- ¿Por qué vinimos a la biblioteca? – le susurro molesto Sanosuke a un concentrado Aoshi

- Porque en los jardines o terrazas concentras la vista en cualquier cosa con falda q pase delante de tus ojos – hablo en voz baja y miro fríamente al castaño quien lucia ofendido

- ¡No por supuesto q no, crees q le pondría la vista encima a eso … - siguió susurrando señalando horrorizado a la vieja bibliotecaria atrás de un escritorio

- Repito…- y tomo aire antes de seguir murmurando -CUALQUIER COSA CON FALDA – y silabeando la ultima palabra le lanzo una mirada reprobatoria.

- ¡ AH NO ESO SI Q NO¡NO TE PERMITO Q DUDES DE MI BUEN GUSTO AOSHI! – se levanto enfadado de la mesa de estudios donde varias miradas asombradas se posaron sobre el

- ¡SEÑOR SAGAAARA! – el grito de la anciana resonó entre los estantes de libros…

Minutos después en los jardines de la universidad….

- ¿NO PODIAS MANTENER LA BOCA CERRADA¡AHORA DONDE ESTUDIAREMOS! – gritaba con mirada fulminante sin dejar de agitar sus brazos, quería asesinar a Sagara en ese preciso instante y lugar

- Ya... tranquilízate - protegiéndose de la lluvia de Aoshi con su libro – habla sin spray viejo – limpiando con su manga las gotitas de saliva sobre su libro de Análisis – mira la universidad es inmensa vamos por alla q no hay gente… - y emprendió camino en dirección norte.

Un enfurruñado Aoshi lo seguía a regañadientes cuando vio q su amigo regresaba y esta vez se encaminaba en dirección contraria, lo interrogo con la mirada y el chico solo dijo:

- Mejor por alla – y noto q el rostro de Sanosuke estaba sonrojado.

Se acerco a donde el castaño había pretendido ir y luego de lo q vio giro sobre sus talones alcanzando a su amigo también con el rostro rojo.

- ¿Es buen lugar para traer a Misao no? – pregunto picaramente dándole ligeros codazos en las costillas

- PLOMP!

- Auuush… ¿Por qué haces eso! – se frotaba su cabeza tratando de aliviar el dolor

- Te recuerdo q tiene 17 – dijo fríamente adelantándosele y tratando de alejar aquellos pensamientos libidinosos de su mente.

- ¿Y q? yo también cuando deje de ser virgen – se excuso encogiéndose de hombros – aunque hacerlo en el césped…naah paso…- negando con su cabeza – AUUUSH ¡OYE Q TE PASA ESO ES UN LIBRO DE MAS DE 200 PAGINAS!

- Y si sigues con esos comentariospara la proxima seran los doce tomos de la enciclopediabritanica-replico Aoshi ya varios pasos delante del castaño

_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx._

- Mas te vale q llegues temprano Sano… a ella no le gusta la impuntualidad – T.T pensó nervioso sentado en una elegante sala de espera y sonriéndole torpemente a la secretaria delante de el

- ¿Usted es el señor Sagara? – le pregunto al secretaria revisando sus registros en el monitor

- Mmm no… pero el llegara en cualquier momento…. En cualquier momento – mirando esperanzadoramente la puerta del consultorio

De pronto el pomelo de la puerta cerca al escritorio de la secretario giro y unas voces se escucharon tras de esta, Kenshin nervioso se puso de pie pensando q iría a decir para excusar a su amigo quien aun no se dignaba en presentarse.

Entonces ya sabes si estas dispuesta a seguir esta terapia avísame y acordaremos la siguiente cita… mientras tanto me temo q no podré ayudarte – decía la doctora mientras abría la puerta dándoles paso a dos mujeres tras de ella

- Gracias doctora Kashiyama por su tiempo – respondía una voz suave, una voz dulce… esa voz…el pelirrojo sintió electricidad en su columna al reconocerla

Kenshin no pudo evitar asombrarse y sonreír al mismo tiempo, pero sus piernas no respondían y se quedo donde estaba, simplemente contemplándola, como si hubiera entrado en alguna especie de hipnosis provocado por aquellos ojos, parpadeo rápidamente tratando de regresar a la realidad

- Kenshin… ¿q haces aquí? - una voz familiar lo llamo

- ¿Eh? – Kaoru parecía q recién notaba la presencia del pelirrojo

- ¿Megumi?... – frunció el ceño aludido - ¿tu q haces q aquí?

- Yo tenia una cita con la doctora Kashiyama – no pudo evitar avergonzarse un poco pero seguía intrigada por la presencia de su amigo en ese lugar

- Vaya Kenshin ya estas aquí… - la mujer alta de cabellera castaña miro sobre el hombro del pelirrojo esperando encontrar alguien mas – pero como… ¿y tu amigo?

- Ahh…bueno… doctora… - pensó rápido buscando una excusa – bueno…

- ¡YAA¡ESTA ACA! – una fuerte y agitada voz capto la atención de todos.

Kenshin giro la vista en dirección a la puerta q se acaba de abrir bruscamente y sintió un gran alivio al ver su amigo justo ahí, tratando de recuperar aire apoyándose en sus rodillas, parecía q hubiera venido corriendo desde la universidad

- Lamen… - decía mientras se reincorporaba- ¡AHHH Q DEMONIOS HACES TU AQUII! – grito horrorizado señalando acusadoramente con su índice a la chica justo detrás de Kaoru

- ¡ESO A TI NO TE INCUMBE! – la paz y tranquilidad obtenidas hace poco momentos abandonaron el cuerpo de Megumi - Al menos ten la delicadeza de saludar…¡bruto! – sus manos ya estaban hecho puño y sentía claramente como su sangre hervía a travez de sus venas

- Solo soy bruto con brujas como tu – le dijo dándole la espalda mientras acomodaba su cabello cosa q no paso desapercibida por la doctora Kashiyama

- ¡IDIOTA! Q RAYOS HACES TU AQUÍ… ahí pero q pregunta tan boba – se dio una palmadita en la frente – es obvio q tu necesitas terapia… pero q lastima – su voz se volvió fingidamente amable – tu no necesitas psicóloga cabeza de pollo LO Q TU NECESITAS ES UN PSIQUIATRA! …O MEJOR DICHO INTERNARTE EN UN MANICOMIO Y QUEDARTE AHÍ DE POR VIDA

- Jajaja ah pues dime tu si la terapia resulta porque se nota claramente q tu acabas de salir de ahí K-I-T-S-U-N-E

- ¡NO ME LLAMES ASI TORI ATAMA!

Los presentes observaban la dispuesta como un partido de tenis con sus cabezas girando de derecha a izquierda y viceversa. Sanosuke y Megumi no dejaban de proferir un insulto tras otro y con cada grito q lanzaban acortaban las distancia entre ambos. Kaoru solo resoplo cansada y miro aburrida a su hermana, Kenshin sonreía a medias mientras una gotita se deslizaba por su sien, la secretaria estaba a punto de perder sus lentes q colgaban ya de una sola oreja mientras q la doctora Kashiyama observaba atentamente cada movimiento de la parejita q ya estaban nariz con nariz.

- Mmmm búsqueda desesperada de contacto físico…Ujum –y asintió con los ojos cerrados - necesidad de cercanía con la pareja… ustedes dos ¿son novios… lo fueron… o tuvieron relaciones?- pregunto sin tapujos la doctora provocando un shock en la pareja así como las risas contenidas en Kaoru y Kenshin

- POR SUPUESTO Q NOO! – gritaron ambos al unísono separándose

- Pues su comportamiento me lleva a deducir lo contrario – dijo la doctora cruzándose de brazos

- ¿CON ESTE BRUTO, TROGLODITA, INCIVILIZADO, SALVAJE, VULGAR Y GROSERO AUSTRALOPITECUS! – grito indignada Megumi señalando a un ofendidísimo Sanosuke – ¡jamás!

- CREE Q SALDRIA CON ESTA COSA… PERDONEME DOCTORA PERO YO PREFIERO A LAS MUJERES – hablo en voz alta sin gritar, nuevamente dándole la espalda a Megumi y cerrando sus ojos elegantemente

- ¡Q QUIERES DECIR CON ESO IMBEEECIL! – lo tomo del cuello agitándolo de atrás a adelante frenéticamente – ¡SI NO SOY MUJER PORQUE RAYOS ME BESASTE ENTONCES! – sus dientes habían perdido su forma original y ahora todos parecían colmillos.

- Quería saber a q sabia el veneno de cascabel – respondía Sanosuke desganadoen medio de los gruñidos de Megumi

- Mmmm… esos dos… - mascullaba para si misma la doctora – pásame la revista VIDAS Rei – dirigiéndose a su secretaria q no le quitaba la vista de encima al peculiar par

- ¡SE PUEDEN CALLAR! – el grito de Kashiyama hizo q Megumi detuviera su ataque y el rostro de Sanosuke recuperara su color normal – acérquense y los llamo a ambos con la revista en mano

- No te me pegues – se quejo la chica al sentir el roce con Sanosuke

- Ya quisieras q lo haga – respondió prepotente el castaño

- YA BASTAAA!... ahora miren esto – posando en las narices de los jóvenes unas fotos q días antes habían provocado un ataque de histeria en Okina

Megumi solo trago saliva y su rostro se sonrojo notoriamente al ver la foto de ella y Sanosuke tan juntos, no pudo evitar mirar de reojo a Sanosuke quien tenia una expresión rara en el rostro, sus dientes estaban apretados y parecía estar viendo una película de terror, cosa q la enfureció

- ¡POR QUE PONES ESA CARA TORI ATAMA!

- Y q cara quieres q ponga… - se defendió ya harto de los ataques de la malcriada frente a el – _q pretenda q sonría como imbecil… - _pensó para sus adentros.

- Aja, como temía… - la voz de la doctora intervino – bueno Megumi suficiente de disgustos para ti, ve a casa y sigue los consejos q te di

- Q doctora ya se descubrió la cura para la brujitis amarguitis – pregunto Sanosuke con voz inocente

- AAAHH YA VEERAS – pero no puedo tocar ni un pelo del castaño, Kenshin y Kaoru la retenían uno de cada brazo.

Tuvieron q pasar quince minutos para tranquilizar a la menuda pareja, Megumi aun no podía creer lo poco delicado de aquel tipo, como era posible q ellos dos se hubiesen besado y peor aun como era posible q ella hubiera disfrutado aquel beso, pero definitivamente no lo soportaba, no soportaba el hecho de q después de aquello no hubiera ido corriendo hacia ella para pedirle una cita o tratar de iniciar algo, se engañaba buscando otros pretextos para odiarlo, pero no, era eso, q el la hubiera dejado pasar de largo lo q la enfurecía.

- ¿Siempre son así?– pregunto en un susurro la doctora a Kenshin luego de la retirada de las hermanas Takani

- Me temo q si… - respondió con su sonrisa nerviosa el pelirrojo

Luego de haberse acomodado en el consultorio de la psicóloga, Sanosuke paso a explicarle su problema. Los constantes sueños, tal y como se los había contado a Kenshin claro q esta vez también recordó las imágenes de aquella ciudad en llamas q a veces veía, le comento lo profundo de aquellas visiones y aclaro de ante mano q todas aquellas personas el no las conocía y q nunca las había visto.

- Y bien…todo eso... le afecta ¿afecta en algo su vida diaria? – le pregunto escudriñándolo con la mirada

Sanosuke se sentía extraño, sentía q cada gesto y cada movimiento suyo era estudiado por los profundos ojos miel de la mujer, suspiro antes de responder.

- Si, por supuesto q si, quien puede andar tranquilo por el día sabiendo q apenas pegue un ojo veré esas terribles visiones… se q sonara ridículo pero ver una mujer llorando se me hace insoportable, además ya le dije despierto con lagrimas…. Es como… - sintió vergüenza ante lo q estaba a punto de decir – es como si los sueños me quisieran decir algo – hablo en voz mas baja.

- La doctora dio un vistazo a Kenshin quien veía preocupado a su amigo y luego miro a su nuevo paciente, por lo q acababa de ver hace poco se veía q era un joven bastante vital y no dudaba q de buen carácter. Ver los efectos de los sueños q describía, definitivamente eran señal q todas esas imágenes estaban afectando su vida normal… y obviamente su salud psicológica.

Se puso de pie y camino por su oficina deteniéndose justo al lado de la ventana

- Sr. Sagara…

- Dígame Sanosuke por favor eso de señor no va conmigo – y le sonrió jovialmente a la doctora

- Bueno entonces… Sanosuke has escuchado alguna vez lo q son ¿Técnicas de Regresión?

- Leí algo sobre eso en Internet – respondió vagamente el castaño

- Pues bien las Técnicas de regresión tal y como su nombre lo indica, son métodos q propician regresar… regresar a aquellos recuerdos escondidos en lo mas profundo de nuestro inconsciente, recuerdos q hemos enterrado por distintos motivos, porque nos son dolorosos o porque simplemente los olvidamos. La regresión ayuda a nosotros los psicólogos a trabajar desde un estado ampliado de la conciencia y así ayudar a las personas con problemas.

- Entonces esto de los sueños si es un problema – interrumpió con un dejo de preocupación el joven de la banda roja.

- No sabría decírtelo exactamente… pero por las descripciones de tus sueños, podría estar casi segura q estamos hablando de… regresiones externas

- Discúlpeme pero no la estoy entendiendo – su rostro estaba perplejo y se sentía cada vez mas abatido

- Externas… q no son de aquí ni ahora… q son parte de… - hizo una pequeña pausa – q son ajenas a tu vida actual

- Ja… - rió irónicamente - ¿pues entonces de donde son? – la doctora se acerco a Sanosuke

- Como era… vamos descríbeme a la mujer de tus sueños… descríbeme con exactitud tu sueño – mas q una petición parecía una incitación

- Hermosa, la mujer era preciosa… piel blanca… cabellos negros…largos y lisos cabellos negros, llevaba… ella tenia puesto un…– se quedo callado

0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º

- ¿_uchikake? – _pregunto Kaoru concentrándose en el tablero del auto, como si ahí se encontrara la respuesta – pero esa clase de kimonos son muy antiguos… ¿seguro q eso era lo q usaba la mujer de tu sueño?

- Si estoy segura… - respondía su hermana tranquilamente sin quitar la vista del camino – es por eso q a la doctora se le ocurrió semejante disparate.

- Es una doctora muy respetada… pero no te culpo por mostrarte escéptica ante su diagnostico – dijo su hermana mirándola comprensivamente.

0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º

Como era posible q olvidara aquel detalle, la mujer, la mujer de sus sueños usaba indumentarias q el probablemente solo veía en museos o quizás hasta en películas de ahí no más.

- No estoy seguro… pero la ropa q usaba no era actual… ni siquiera era occidental

- Sigue…

- Y sus cabellos…ahora q recuerdo bien eran demasiado largos… la casa... LA CASA DONDE ESTABA ELLA… Dios q rayos me esta pasando… - se sintió frustrado apoyo sus codos sobre el escritorio mientras sostenía su cabeza

- ¿No era una mujer de esta época cierto?

- Entonces estamos hablando de recuerdos de otra vida doctora – hablo finalmente Kenshin quien en un principio no entendía nada pero con la ultima pregunta de la psicóloga dedujo una conclusión

- No digas tonterías Kenshin… - su voz sonó particularmente ronca -eso… eso simplemente no existe ADEMAS NO ES POSIBLE… - la ultima frase fue un grito.

- Yo se q es difícil Sanosuke… pero la misma ciencia no descarta esta posibilidad

- PURO CUENTO CHINO…-nuevamente el joven levanto la voz- no es posible… - era mas un ruego como tratando de convencerse a si mismo

- Yo no voy a tratar de convencerte de lo contrario, respeto la opinión y creencias de mis pacientes, solo te digo q el único método para resolver este misterio es una sesión de regresión para averiguar exactamente q es lo esta escondido en lo mas profundo de tus recuerdos y subconsciente…. Tranquilízate joven… yo no pretendo alterar tu mundo tal cual lo conoces – el chico sintió la mano de la doctora sobre su hombro

- Disculpe si me altere… pero si es cierto lo q usted dice… eso quiere decir q yo fui…- escondió sus ojos bajo su castaño flequillo

- ¿Si? – la doctora miro con esperanza q el joven se abriera a la posibilidad

- Qui... quiere decir q…fui…- ambos escucharon claramente los sollozos contenidos del joven - ¡Q YO FUI UNA MUJER!... – gritó casi saltando al ponerse de pie bruscamente -eso quiere decir q en mi vida pasada ¡FUI UNA MUJER!... ¡una mujer! -miraba al cielo horrorizado con la sola idea.

- Tanto doctora como Kenshin se fueron de espalda, Sanosuke raudamente los tomo a ambos del cuello tratando de reanimarlos no muy delicadamente

- ¡NO SE DUERMAN¡ESTO ES GRAVE NO PUEDE SER Q YO HAYA SIDO UNA MUJER EN MI VIDA PASADA SI MI VIRILIDAD ESTA 100 COMPROBAADA! – el grito del joven Sagara resonó no solo por todo el consultorio sino q hasta Rei la secretaria de la doctora Kashiyama escucho todo sonrojándose notoriamente.

_UuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUu._

- Jajaja eso dijo el cabeza de pollo – rió con ganas hundiéndose en un elegante sillón

- Y...tu... – Aoshi parpadeo con rapidez mirando incrédulo a su novia – no es para reírse Misao – cerro sus ojos avergonzado.

- ¡Muuuac! Por eso te quiero tanto por ser como eres – un sonoro beso había estampado la chica en la mejilla de Aoshi quien le sonrió a medias aun no muy convencido de las risas de Misao.

Sus picos y cariños se vieron interrumpidos por las voces detrás del portón principal, Misao reconoció el ronroneo del auto q acababa de estacionarse, se recostó sobre el hombro de Aoshi y con voz no muy animada hablo

- ¿Quieres q vayamos a la terraza? – le pregunto en tono falsamente triste

- Estas huyendo de tus hermanas o q – le respondió burlonamente el chico de ojos azules

- Solo trato de protegerte, Kaoru te vera, se emocionara, querrá preparar la cena y de ahí –suspiro exageradamente – todos terminaremos en el hospital…

- Jajaja q exagerada eres… - pero detuvo su risa al ver el rostro de la chica

- No es broma Aoshi… no sabes lo q es probar uno de sus guisos – T.T

- No puedes estar hablando en serio… - ò.ó la preocupación esta vez lo embargo.

La puerta principal se abrió y tras esta aparecieron Kaoru y Megumi, extrañamente con un aspecto bastante cansado, atravesaron el hall de la entrada y al parecer obviando la presencia de la enamorada pareja se recostaron en los amplios y cómodos sillones de su elegante sala.

- Muy buenas tardes – saludo cortésmente Aoshi poniéndose de pie

- Ahh Aoshi estabas aquí – respondió Kaoru sentándose mejor para poder ver al joven – disculpa mi falta de educación – levantándose y haciendo una pequeña reverencia acto q enseguida imito Megumi para luego volver a tirarse sobre el sillón

- Oigan y ¿esas caras? – les pregunto divertida Misao

Kaoru hecho un vistazo rápido a Megumi quien negó con la cabeza, en verdad no creyó necesario q su pequeña hermana se enterara después de todo la chica ahora estaba completamente feliz como para mortificarla con problemas ajenos, opto por simplemente compartir el secreto solo con Kaoru, o al menos eso era lo q ella pensaba.

- Nada importante pequeña comadreja – respondió la mayor sin siquiera mirarla

- No empieces Megumiiii grr – sus dientes estaban apretados y la venita ya decorada su cien

- No te enfades es solo la costumbre pequeña – mientras se acomodaba correctamente

- Jm… lo pasare por alto solo esta vez – Aoshi sonrió ante aquellos gestos -... Ah es cierto Kaoru, te llamaron

- ¿Quién? – por un momento su corazón se acelero pensando q podía ser Kenshin

- Tu noviecito – respondió fastidiado Misao

- ¡Enishi!... q ¿q dijo? – alejando su espalda del respaldar

- Q vendría hoy a verte… - respondió despreocupada – a eso de las 6

Kaoru busco veloz con su mirada el antiguo reloj de su sala con horror vio la hora

- Llegara en cualquier momento – se puso de pie preocupada a la vez q juntaba sus manos.

El sonido de timbre la hizo respingar y poso su mirada a la puerta, una de las tantas mucamas se acercaba a la entrada, por alguna extraña razón el corazón de Kaoru palpitaba mas de lo normal, pero no era agradable sino al contrario, una sensación de q algo nefasto estaba a punto de suceder.

Tras abrirse la puerta lo vio, entrando con su típica sonrisa triunfante y su mirada fría

- Enishi – mascullo nerviosa

- ¡Amor! Cuanto tiempo… si yo no vengo a verte tú te olvidas de mi existencia ¿no? – dijo cínicamente (NA: se ha estado corriendo toda la semana el muy cobarde y ahora se hace el ofendido) mientras se acercaba a saludarla con un abrazo

- Ho… hola –sus brazos no se movieron al sentir los Enishi alrededor de ella, simplemente aquel gesto de cariño no le nacía.

- Estaban a punto de salir de la sala para no incomodar a sus hermana ni a Aoshi, cuando una voz le helo sangre y la hizo sentirse caer en el mas profundo y oscuro vació

- Lo siento hermano… creo q después de todo si lo deje en tu apartamento, aquí tienes tus llaves

- Pensó q sus ojos le estaban haciendo una mala pasada, pero no podía ser, parpadeo un par de veces como si así la imagen q tenia frente a ella fuera a desaparecer, pero seguía ahí y le sonreía complaciente, Kaoru simplemente asintió a modo de saludo, pero por dentro sentía q su mundo se hacia pedazos. Tan delgada como siempre, con su piel blanca, su mirada tan fría como la de su hermano, y aquellos ojos oscuros y penetrantes.

- ¿Por qué esa cara Kaoru? – le pregunto amablemente – parece q vieras un fantasma

- Tu… pero… - apenas si podía articular palabra alguna

- Ah… es cierto – Enishi se separo de su novia para luego mirar a la chica tras de el

- Tomoe regreso amor… ¿no te parece fabuloso? – tomo el mentón de la chica y miro con cuidado cada una de sus facciones

_- Kenshin… _- pensó desesperada sin poder creer aun como en unos cuantos segundos cualquier esperanza con su amado pelirrojo desaparecían.

* * *

_**NA: Que taal gente! jeje como ven esta vez actualize mas rapido y la verdad con tener hasta el capitulo 9 listo hizo q me pusiera mas impaciente de loq soy non jajaja y eso ya es decir bastante sino preguntenle a mi sensei linda xD a la pobre la atormento cada vez q va a actualizar un fic. En fin este cap como se habran dado cuenta no hubo escenitas romanticas ni nada, pero si finalmente concrete una idea q me rondo por la cabeza desde el review q me dejo **__**gabyhyatt**__**en uno de los primeros caps, el regreso de Tomoe q creo es algo pondra un poco de picantito a la relacion de KxK jojojo no me odien no me odien, por otro lado espero le esten poniendo a atencion a los sueños de sano y meg porque ya deje un par pistas sueltas por ahi. Eso seria todo y como siempre OBVIIIAMENTE AGRADECER INFINITAMENTE A LAS PERSONAS Q LEEN ESTE FIC q si bien son pocas para mi son re importantes, en seri mil gracias por sus comentarios y opiniones a: Amy, Lorelati, Arcasdrea, Ane Himura, Akari, Saku-chan y Gabyhyatt**_


	9. En la biblioteca

_Disclaimer: ninguno de los personajes de Rurouni Kenshin pertenecen a esta humilde escritora de fics_

* * *

_**Titulo: Vidas Pasadas**_

**_Autora: Aiko1504_**

_**CAPITULO 9: En La Biblioteca**_

* * *

Definitivamente la diosa de la suerte no la acompañaba, cualquiera tenia mejor suerte q ella. Cuando finalmente había tomado la firme decisión de terminar su relación con Enishi para encontrar su felicidad al lado de Kenshin, la llegada de aquella mujer parecía echar abajo todos sus planes. Aun no podía creer q la tenia frente a ella conversando amenamente como si nada pasara, y bueno finalmente nunca hubo una enemistad declarada entre ellas. Siempre había mantenido su amor por el pelirrojo en silencio mientras este era novia de Tomoe, y si Kenshin se había enterado de sus sentimientos fue porque Megumi se los dijo apenas la pálida muchacha partió a Alemania, aunque para ese entonces Kaoru ya había iniciado su relación con Enishi, quien tardo en asimilar q le dolía mas la partida de su novia o el hecho de perder a alguien tan valiosa como la ojiazul.

- Así q educación inicial… vaya, vaya… yo no se si podría con tantos niños pequeños

- Es solo cuestión de paciencia… además recién estoy en cuarto ciclo – respondía con modestia Kaoru

- Aun así te admiro Kaoru yo apenas si pude con ese diablillo cuando era niño – echándole un vistazo al hombre q abrazaba a la ojiazul

Sonrió educadamente sin saber q decir, la verdad no tenia ánimos para conversar, y si los tenia eran solamente para hablar con Enishi, pero con la hermana de éste ahí las cosas se complicaban.

Tanto Misao como Megumi parecían notar su incomodidad pues no dejaban de lanzarle miradas de complicidad q ella sabia perfectamente bien q significaban. Llevarse a Tomoe a cualquier lado de la casa dejándolos a ella y Enishi solos.

- Bueno… q tarde se hace, será mejor q nos vayamos hermanita – miro su reloj para luego separarse de Kaoru – amor espero q la próxima vez seas tu quien me visite – dándole un beso en los labios

- T... ¿te vas? – pregunto angustiada sin evitar q Enishi notara eso

- Si lo siento pero aun no descanso debidamente y mañana nuevamente tengo entrenamiento temprano…. Hermana –dirigiendo su vista a Tomoe quien le sonreía como si observara a su hermano realizar alguna travesura.

- Q lastima me hubiera gustado seguir conversando contigo Kaoru… pero en fin será otro día.

La retirada de los hermanos Yukishiro causo un gran alivio no solo a ella sino también a sus hermanas, Aoshi no entendía nada y Misao lo arrastro al jardín mientras le explicaba. Megumi la miro seriamente y se sentó a su lado, lugar q le había desplazado Enishi al momento de su llegada

- Estas alargando esto one-chan

- Siempre algo me lo impide… siempre – Megumi estaba a punto de replicar aquella respuesta tan vaga cuando el timbre de la puerta nuevamente sonó.

- Señoritas… es el joven Himura –anuncio una mucama acercándose a ellas con el pelirrojo tras ella.

- ¡Aja¡¡Aquí esta el traidor! – la morocha pareció olvidar el sabio consejo q tenia para su hermana pues se puso de pie y fue directo hacia Kenshin como leona divisando a su presa

- Q.. ¿q dices Megumi? – pregunto sonriéndole nerviosamente la victima

- Megumi no empieces –intervino razonablemente Kaoru viendo como Kenshin le hacia un reverencia en forma de saludo, la misma q ella respondió.

- ¿Q diablos hacías con el cabeza de pollo en el consultorio de la doctora Kashiyama! – dándole golpecitos a su pecho con el dedo. Kenshin trago saliva

- Lo siento pero no puedo decírtelo… pero tu si puedes contarme porque estabas ahí – siguió con su sonrisa amable al mismo tiempo q trataba de escapar de la delicada situación.

- Yo…- la chica detuvo su ataque y esquivo la mirada del pelirrojo – bueno yo… solo- miro por el rabillo del ojo a su hermana pensando si era conveniente o no contarlo todo a su amigo cuando una idea mejor se le cruzo – ¡Yo me voy para q conversen a gusto! SI ESO VOY A HACER… Hohoho – con su aguda risa emprendió su retirada.

Kaoru y Kenshin notoriamente avergonzados la observaron irse para luego escuchar un grito proveniente de los jardines: "NO EMPIEZES KITSUNEEE", cosa q fue suficiente como para saber q Megumi había empezado con su pasatiempo favorito: Molestar a Misao.

La gracia les duro poco pues conforme la molesta voz de Misao se apago no quedo más entre ellos q el silencio, ambos se miraron nerviosos y Kaoru fue la primera en hablar.

- Por favor toma asiento –indicándole un lugar junta a ella.

- Yo… bueno… quería – empezó a hablar sintiéndose tonto

- Tomoe regreso – pensó en voz alta para luego horrorizarse de lo q acababa de decir _"Dios porque dije eso… "_

- Si ya lo se – miro de reojo a la ojiazul y vio la tristeza en sus ojos.

- Ya… ¿ya se vieron? – pregunto dudosa y temerosa pero el chico negó silenciosamente -estuvo aquí hace poco con Enishi – ante esto el corazón de Kenshin se agito

- Ella… ¿ella estuvo aquí? –cuestiono incrédulo mirando preocupada a la chicaquien asintió mirando el suelo

- Justo antes q tu llegaras…

- Kaoru… eso no cambia nada – se puso de pie de pronto y Kaoru levanto la mirada – yo ya te dije lo q siento por ti, Tomoe es simplemente mi pasado…

- Pero… yo… - se sentía mal y estupida, había dudado de el, aun consciente q le había confesado amarla, pero la inseguridad al momento de enterarse de la llegada de Tomoe simplemente había sido inevitable

- Kaoru – el pelirrojo se puso de cuclillas frente a ella – Tomoe es mi pasado… pero mi presente y deseo con todo mi corazón – tomo la delicada mano de chica entre las suyas – q mi futuro seas tu – luego el joven procedió a acariciar la mejilla de la muchacha.

Kaoru notoriamente emocionada no dudo ni una vez antes de lanzarse a los brazos de el quedando así de rodillas sobre la alfombra.

- Yo también quiero estar contigo – le dijo con la voz ahogada al mismo tiempo q hundía su rostro en el hombro de el y aspirando su olor como si fuera su ultima bocanada de aire.

- Pero aun sigues con Enishi ¿no? – le respondió sin separar el abrazo entre ambos

- Tenme paciencia por favor… soy tan cobarde a veces – separando su rostro del hombro de el – no se a q le tengo miedo... lo único q tengo q hacer es decirle la verdad y terminar con esta mentira de una vez… suena tan simple pero es q yo…

Detuvo en seco su explicación, pues sin saber como el rostro de Kenshin estuvo mas cerca q nunca al suyo, abrió su boca un par de veces mas la palabras no salían, el pelirrojo se limitaba a observarla tiernamente al tiempo q acariciaba su suave mejilla, ella se sintió cohibida y decidió hablar pero algo se lo impidió… los labios de Kenshin aprisionaron los de ella, su rostro se tiño de rojo y sus ojos se cerraron. Se dejo llevar por el momento saboreando con cada movimiento los labios de su amado, iban a un ritmo lento exquisitamente agradable, sin prisas y simplemente disfrutando de cada roce entre sus bocas, poco a poco sentían q aun eso no era suficiente ambos se acercaron mas, sintiendo cada uno el calor de sus cuerpos y los latidos acelerados de sus corazones.

- Tu crees q eso te estimule a q apresures un poco las cosas – le susurro al oído, la chica sonrió complacida

- Lo voy a hacer lo antes posible…te lo prometo -dijo apoyando su cabeza sobre el hombro de el y disfrutando el exquisito aroma q emanaba del cuerpo de Kenshin.

- No quiero presionarte sino q simplemente no aguanto ni un día mas sabiendo q aun eres algo de el – el chico acariciaba su espalda en suaves movimiento

- Yo se… y tienes razón… oye no hagas eso me haces cosquilla – sintió besos suaves recorrer su cuello y no pudo evitar encogerse de hombros.

Había sido su primer beso con el y a pesar de q fue bastante inocente había sido suficiente para q ambos reafirmaran y expresaran el amor mutuo q sentían, ahora estaba segura ni la presencia de Tomoe ni las constantes evasivas de Enishi impedirían q fuera tras su verdadera felicidad.

0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º

- ¡Wooouf! – fue lo mas similar a una bienvenida q pudo recibir

- ¡Hey grandooote! – se acerco a su mascota despeinando su ya de por si esponjado cabello

- Wuooouf! –replico el animal sin dejar de mover su cola

- Si yo se… es hora de salir a estirar el cuerpo ¿no? – se quito la mochila arrojándola a su cama. – ven Notaro – lo llamo y el perro obedientemente se acerco a el

Iba por el por el parque con su fiel compañero, aun sin poder creer todo lo q había sucedido en una sola tarde, definitivamente la cita con la psicóloga resulto mucho mas reveladora de lo q el hubiera esperado. Soltó de su correa al adorable can para q corriera y se sentó en una de las bancas observando las calles. Las luces y los sonidos de los autos transitando parecían una tonada monótona a la cual ya se había acostumbrado pues no afectaron en nada a q se concentrara de lleno en todos sus problemas. No le había gustado nada el diagnostico y luego de la aclaración de la doctora sobre su supuesta vida pasada el chico se mostró reacio a acceder a la terapia con las técnicas de regresión. Implicaba muchas cosas, aquella mujer tendría acceso a sus pensamientos y recuerdos más profundos.

_FLASHBACK_

_- Entonces… entonces no fui mujer – preguntaba aun con rastro de lagrimas en sus ojos a una irritada doctora_

_- Yo nunca dije eso Sanosuke – le respondió secamente sentándose en su silla tras su escritorio_

_- Entonces doctora ¿q propone? – pregunto Kenshin_

_- No es totalmente seguro q la causa de tus sueños sean revelaciones de una vida anterior… pero seria bueno aplicar una sesión de regresión para saber con certeza el origen de tus sueños –apoyando sus codos sobre la lisa superficie – eso ya es decisión tuya jovencito… ¿accedes¿estas dispuesto a llevar estas sesiones a cabo? – pregunto mirándolo por encima de sus lentes._

_Sanosuke le devolvió la mirada a la doctora para luego fijarse en Kenshin quien parecía no tenia nada q decir solo estaba expectante a la respuesta de su amigo. Suspiro derrotado y agacho la mirada, aun no muy seguro de lo q estaba aceptando pero solo tenia una idea en su mente, terminar con todas aquellas imágenes en su cabeza, o al menos comprender porque estas aparecían en su mente._

_- Me pongo en sus manos doctora… usted dirá cuando empezamos._

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

Los lametazos de Notaro lo hicieron regresar de sus pensamientos, miro la hora en su reloj y apresurado partió de regreso a la pensión, aunque la velocidad del can corriendo delante de el con su correa también ayudo a q el joven acelerara el paso.

Dos días pasaron rápidamente después de su cita con la doctora Kashiyama, acordaron q la primera sesión de regresión sería después de una semana, pues la universidad se encontraba en medios de los parciales y no quería atiborrar su mente con mas cosas q no fueran formulas de Cálculo, Análisis, Probabilidades y Estadísticas o algo relacionado con Fundamentos de la Informática.

- Traigo los ojos hecho polvo de tanto leer – afirmo el castaño atizando sus ojos pretendiendo aliviarlos

- Eso te pasa por no leer desde el comienzo de ciclo Sanosuke – le respondía Aoshi mientras colocaba otro libro en su ya alta pila de tomos sobre Calculo

- Oye te piensas llevar todo eso a tu casa – pregunto horrorizado mientras el rostro de su amigo desaparecía detrás de uno de los tantos libros q cargaba

- Ehmm si… Oye me puedes decir la hora –

- Ocho y media… demonios media hora mas y nos cierran esto – luego de echar una rápida mirada a su reloj de mano y a los estantes alrededor de el

- Bueno entonces me voy… ¿tu te piensas quedar mas rato? – asomo su cabeza por un costado de la pila de libros, interrogando con la mirada a su amigo

- Ehh... pues si aun quiero sacar un par de libros – escondió su mano en los bolsillo – tu ve Aoshi no quiero retrasarte

- De acuerdo, pero no te quedes tonteando Sanosuke, sabes q debemos mantener nuestra beca – giro con dificultad para dirigirse hacia la vieja bibliotecaria q miraba impaciente a Aoshi, ellos dos era unas de las pocas almas q se encontraban en la amplia biblioteca de la universidad.

Espero q su amigo se alejara a una distancia prudencial y saco lo q tenia escondido en sus bolsillos, observo el papel y sin aun entender por completo porque había buscado aquel libro se dirigió al cuarto y ultimo piso de la biblioteca.

Al llegar ahí respiro aliviado pues apenas el entraba un chico de aspecto raro salía, no sin antes darle una mirada de arriba abajo al castaño quien no dudo en gruñir ante esto.

- Muy bien… - volvió a mirar el pequeño papel con un código y titulo apuntados – "Mirando al Misterio" –susurro en voz baja mientras se paseaba en medio de los estantes repletos de libros

Se sorprendió de la cantidad de títulos raros q veía, todos ellos sobre el mismo tema, reencarnación o vidas pasadas, no solo eso sino q nunca espero encontrar información sobre abducciones, astrología y ese tipo de cosas en la universidad ¿con q carrera se relacionaban todos aquellos títulos? pensó para sus adentros. Iba tan ensimismado en sus pensamiento q no noto q alguien venia en dirección a el

- PLOMP!

- Ayy – escucho claramente el lamento de la otra persona

- Disculpe no me fije por donde iba –dijo aun en el suelo frotando su adolorida cabeza

- No se preocupe yo también venia distraída – y levanto un libro blanco como prueba cosa q no le permitió ver el rostro de la mujer.

- Permítame – se puso de pie para ofrecerle ayuda, pero grande fue su asombro al ver q la mujer en su intento de levantarse apoyo el libro en el suelo dando así finalmente a conocer su cara – tu otra vez…. – mascullo en voz baja mientras la mujer se ponía de pie

- Eh… - ella también finalmente lo reconoció - ¿q haces aquí? – soltando inmediatamente su mano.

- Busco un libro… es una biblioteca ¿no? – y volvió a su búsqueda, grande fue su decepción al ver q el lugar donde se suponía debía estar "Mirando al misterio" solo había un lugar vació.

- Solo hay una copia - volvió su mirada hacia ella y con asombro noto q el libro q buscaba estaba en las manos de Megumi

- Entonces no tiene caso q me quede si tu ya lo tienes – dio medio vuelta dispuesto a irse cuando…

- Espera… no hay problema podemos consultarlo juntos – no podía creer lo q decía pero sentía q debía ser educada después de todo era la primera vez q se encontraban y ninguno había empezado a ofender al otro.

El joven la miro aun sorprendido ante tanta amabilidad, noto su nerviosismo pues, apenas poso sus ojos sobre ella, la pelinegra concentro su vista en cualquier otro lado menos en el, sonrió era la primera vez q ella mostraba timidez ante el y debía admitir q ese aire la hacía verse realmente hermosa.

- Bueno vamos a la sala de estudios entonces – se hizo a un lado para q ella pasara

- Si… - fue lo único q pudo responder apegando el blanco libro a su pecho

A pesar q fueron pocos los segundos q les tomo llegar a la sala de estudios del cuarto piso, un aura de incomodidad y pesadez se sintió entre ambos, Megumi sentía claramente la mirada penetrante de Sanosuke a sus espaldas cosa q no provocaba otra cosa q un nerviosismo poco común en ella

- Aquí estará bien – dijo jalando una silla, pero las manos del castaño la detuvieron

- Vamos siéntate – terminando de retirar la silla por ella y el se sentó a su lado

- Yo traigo una hoja de borrador para tomar unos apuntes… ¿quieres una?

- No te preocupes yo también tengo – dijo retirando la mochila de su espalda mientras sacaba un cuaderno

Megumi observaba ensimismada cada movimiento de el, desde como sus dedos abrían el cierre de la mochila hasta como el joven acomodo el lápiz en su boca, provocando una sensación de vació en su pecho y sequedad en sus labios.

- Te das cuenta – empezó a hablar concentrándose en el libro – q es la primera vez q no peleamos desde q nos conocemos – mientras marcaba con sus dedos la primera pagina para q no se cerrara.

- Jm… es raro escucharte hablar y no gritar… - dijo inclinándose mas hacia la mesa frente a el buscando la mirada de Megumi – supongo q tuvimos un mal comienzo… yo… - aun no estaba seguro de lo q quería decir

- Discúlpame tu a mi… esa mañana estaba de mal humor y pues… te use como mi chivo expiatorio… no debí tratarte así pero es q a veces ni yo misma puedo con mi carácter –recordando aquel día en q Kaoru casi lo arrollo con el auto.

- Y yo a veces también puedo ser un… bruto, troglodita, incivilizado, salvaje, vulgar, grosero y… - se detuvo para tomar aire y tratando de hacer memoria - ¿q mas me dijiste esa vez con la doctora? - el chico le sonrió, pero fue distinta a otras sonrisas q le hubiera regalado.

Esa sonrisa era sincera, fresca sin ninguna pretensión, además q sus ojos estaban incluidos en esta pues denotaban una verdadera alegría.

- Ehh australopitecus…- le respondió con una sonrisa tímida_ -Si tan solo hubiera sonreído así aquella noche tonto tori atama – _pensó para sus adentros observando como Sanosuke leía ávidamente el prologo del libro

El castaño internamente estaba complacido, todas las veces q se había encontrado con ella habían sido catastróficas, siempre era lo mismo insultos, peleas y uno q otro golpe, obviamente por parte de ella, pero en esos momentos al verla tan calma y tranquila y sin ningún rastro de prepotencia o mal humor la chica se veía totalmente diferente. Megumi Takani desde ese momento dejo de ser aquella "belleza fría y arrogante" q Sanosuke conoció una mañana hace ya casi un mes y se convertía ahora en…¿una amiga?

_- ¿Amiga?... estas loco viejo… pero si fuera así de agradable siempre, podría estar con ella toda mi vida… ¿pero q diablos piensas?… tu ya tienes… no mejor dicho nunca seria posible la chica rica y el becado irresponsable simplemente no van _– pensó para asombro de el con tristeza y pesadez.

- Sagara… oye me escuchas – la voz de Megumi sonó distante

- Eh… ¿decías algo? – el chico salio de sus pensamientos sorpresivamente

- Te pregunte porque estas leyendo este libro… ingeniería no tiene nada q ver con esto – le pregunto arrugando ligeramente la frente

- Pues yo q sepa medicina tampoco – repuso relajado, ansioso por la respuesta de la chica

- Ah… pues no claro q no… es mas la medicina descarta este tipo de cosas – explico con aires de grandeza

- Entooonces…- alargo la palabra esperando alguna respuesta razonable de la futura doctora y con un gesto la incito a continuar hablando

- Es… mero interés… solo me dio curiosidad es todo…¡OYE YO PREGUNTE PRIMERO! Y aun no me respondes – lo miro fijamente

- Sanosuke sudo frió… miro a las cuatro paredes q lo rodeaban como si en algún lugar de ellas fuera a hallar la respuesta, evito los ojos inquisidores de Megumi, trago saliva cuando finalmente una idea ilumino su cabeza.

- Tengo un amigo…. –empezó

- ¿Amigo? – Megumi seguía extrañándose mas

- Si y este amigo tienes constantes sueños…. Sueños muy raros y recurrentes, ve imágenes de alguien q no conoce… son sueños profundos en los q incluso llora – el corazón de Megumi pareció detenerse y la boca se le seco, lo q le contaba en esos momentos Sanosuke era exactamente lo q le pasaba a ella – si! Por eso q me interesa el tema jejeje –rio nervioso rogando q ella se tragara aquel cuento. – yo… yo quiero ayudar a mi amigo

- De… ¿de verdad…? –pregunto impaciente - y… y ha tenido… una…una experiencia en la cual estando despierto haya visto imágenes similares a la de sus sueños – su voz se trababa con cada palabra y la verdad se sentía bastante insegura hablando de eso con el castaño, pero si había alguien mas con el mismo problema q ella, tenia q conocerlo.

- Ah… - la sospecha se asomo en el rostro de Sanosuke - ¿te refieres a experiencias vividas? pues… - estaba pensando su próxima respuesta cuando se percato de algo – espera… tu pareces muy enterada del tema – y la miro perspicazmente provocando q la chica se concentrara nuevamente en el libro

- Ya te dije q es mero interés… además solo te cuento uno de los tantos casos q he leído – mintió presurosamente mientras apuntaba en su hoja.

Sanosuke se encontraba a punto de refutar aquella respuesta q no lo convenció del todo cuando la oscuridad repentina, el grito de ella y la sensación de algo suave contra su mano lo hicieron callarse.

- Q.. ¿q paso con la luces? – dijo Megumi retirando su mano rápidamente de la de Sanosuke

- Q..rayos… ¿será un problema con la central?

- ¡Ahí no¿Q hora es? – no espero respuesta pues de inmediato busco su celular dentro de su bolso, pero un sonido hueco le indico q este había caído al suelo. – maldición…

- Nueve en punto… - escucho decir a la voz masculina acompañado de una luz fosforescente proveniente de su muñeca – sabes lo q eso significa ¿no? – mirando hacia ella aunque en ese momento lo único q podía distinguir en la oscuridad eran los brillantes ojos de Megumi

- No lo digas ni en broma Sagara… yo tengo q ir a mi casa a estudiar – se puso de pie violentamente.

- Y a mi me espera mi bebe – dijo el recogiendo sus cosas, mas no se imaginaba lo q aquellas palabras habían provocado en la joven.

- Ti…tie…¡TIENES UN BEBE! – grito escandalizada sin poder evitarlo – _acaso estará casado el muy sin vergüenza o ¿es padre soltero?…no pero… si ni siquiera trabaja –_su mente trabajaba a mil por hora tratando de obtener una respuesta lógica a todo

- ¡No seas tonta! Me refiero a mi grandote… - pero el silencio de la chica le hizo saber q aun no entendía – es mi perro… estoy hablando de Notaro… sino llego yo el pobre se morirá de hambre – escucho un sonoro suspiro por parte de ella y sonrió burlonamente.

- Deberías fijarte mas en las palabras q usas… - el dejo de alivio fue notorio en Megumi.

- ¿Por qué? – se acerco mas a ella ahora q los dos estaban de pie – te hubieras preocupado si yo fuera el padre de alguien… -pregunto contento estirando su cuello hacia el rostro de ella.

La chica sintió claramente el acercamiento entre sus cuerpos, retrocedió torpemente provocando q sus manos se apoyaran en la mesa a sus espaldas y se dio cuenta q tenia aun a Sanosuke delante de ella

- No es q me incumba pero si tienes un bebe… deberías ser mas responsable, maduro, con un trabajo de medio tiempo… y…y... – sintió como si le faltara aire, la respiración se le hacia mas dificultosa con cada palabra q pronunciaba.

El por su lado disfrutaba increíblemente ver lo nerviosa q estaba, la tenia prácticamente apresada solo era cuestión de inclinarse un poco mas para lograr lo q su cuerpo deseaba inconscientemente.

- ¿Tú crees q seria un buen padre? – le pregunto mientras acercaba mas su rostro al de ella

- Pues… no se… lo averiguaras el día q te conviertas en uno… - miro hacia atrás buscando una salida mas lo único q lograba era darle mas espacio a Sanosuke quien buscaba un camino directo a su boca.

- Pues yo creo q tu serás una excelente mamá… una linda y bonita mamá… - a pesar de q la oscuridad no le permitía ver el rubor de la joven, sintió la calidez q desprendieron sus mejillas.

No pudo mas como si sus manos tuvieran cera, estas se deslizaron sobre la lisa superficie de la mesa de madera y cayo hacia atrás, quedando casi echada en el mueble pues pudo sostenerse antes q su cabeza chocara contra la mesa. Sanosuke no perdió tiempo y se inclino sobre ella, con una mano se apoyo en el mueble y con la otra acaricio sus largos cabellos, aprovechando la luz procedente de la ventana aprecio la belleza de la chica. La joven parecía incapaz de articular palabras, abría y cerraba la boca sin emitir sonido alguno, sintió un ligero temblor recorrer su cuerpo al momento de chocar su mirada con la de el, aquellos ojos llenos de deseo provocaron una corriente q la paralizo por completo.

- Si… serás una buena madre Megumi– fue lo ultimo q dijo antes de acariciar las encendidas mejillas de Megumi.

- T..tt..tu no conoces lo q es el espacio personal ¿no? – y con una fuerza de quien sabe donde volteo su mejilla en un intento inútil de terminar con las caricias de el.

Sanosuke sonrió y soltó su mejilla, pero no rompió la distancia entre ellos, siguió mirándola profundamente, Megumi noto q el deseo y pasión en los ojos de el se habían ido, la mirada q ahora le dirigía el castaño era pasiva, agradable, tierna e inevitablemente encantadora, bueno al menos eso pensó hasta q el replico…

- Si de verdad me quisiera lejos –acerco su nariz a la de ella - nada te costaría darme un buen empujón e irte corriendo… no te veo desesperada porque me aleje de ti Megumi – le susurro lentamente provocando con su aliento q el corazón de ella golpeara fuertemente su pecho.

- No soy tan incivilizada como para hacer eso – dijo mientras intentaba levantarse pues la posición q se encontraba podría ser agradable mas no cómoda, pero el chico de la banda roja no se movió de donde estaba, provocando q ella lo mirara ferozmente

- Me quito si es q tu me lo pides – q complicada le hacia las cosas pensó ella apartando sus ojos de los de el, pero aun así todas aquellas sensaciones en su interior no se iban.

No era la primera vez q lo tenia tan cerca y por supuesto q no se quería alejar de el, pero se sentía como un pequeño e indefenso ratón a merced de un travieso y hambriento gato y tampoco le gustaba ser victima de nadie.

- Escúchame bi… - sus palabras se detuvieron el seguía aun tan cerca de ella q su respiración causaba un agradable cosquilleo sobre sus labios, su aliento la invitaba a mas y su olor era simplemente adictivo, trago saliva sin quitarle la vista a los tentadores y carnosos labios del muchacho.

Sin perder más tiempo Sanosuke la tomo por la cintura sentándola sobre la mesa y ella dejo sus manos resbalar quedando así recostada sobre el escritorio. El se inclino mas sobre ella, sus narices se rozaron y los labios de ella se abrieron ligeramente impacientes por el tan anhelado beso, el joven acomodo sus piernas entre las de ella, ambos ya cerraban los ojos sintiendo la mezcla de sus alientos, el latido de sus corazones mas fuerte q nunca, y el calor de sus cuerpos… se olvidaron q estaban en la biblioteca de la universidad… se olvidaron de la luz q se prendió de repente… se olvidaron de aquella viejita con lentes de carey justo frente a ellos…

- ¡SR SAGAAARA!... – el grito de la anciana provoco q ambos se separaran como resortes– ¡SI QUIEREN HACER SUS COCHINADAS VAYANSE A UN HOTEL¡¡PERO LA BIBLIOTECA ES SAGRAADA!

Megumi se reincorporo, alejando su espalda de la mesa y Sanosuke recogió la mochila del suelo, ambos estaban con los rostros sonrojados y la muchacha intentaba de recuperar todo el aire q sentía había perdido, trato de acomodar sus cabellos y con horror noto q estaba transpirando.

Los gritos de la bibliotecaria los acompañaron hasta el primer piso, y en un edificio de 4 plantas donde no hay ascensor, bajar las escaleras se hizo increíblemente penoso, pero durante el transcurso ni el ni ella dijeron palabra alguna cada uno sumergido en sus pensamientos aun sorprendidos de la atracción q se despertaban mutuamente.

_- Q demonios te pasa Megumi actúas como una loca adolescente con el… Dios mío ahora q estará pensando…_ - estaba completamente avergonzada y buscaba en sus pensamientos algo q decir una vez q aquella viejita los dejara solos.

_- Estuvimos tan cerca y esta vez iba a ser diferente_…–una sonrisa se dibujo en su bronceado rostro- _Maldita momia… -_ miro molesto a la bibliotecaria- _pero q pienso… por mas q nos hubiéramos llegado a besar… yo… yo simplemente no puedo, no hasta q regrese a Kyoto…- _una mirada triste apareció en su rostro.

- ¡Y ya saben¡¡Este recinto es para estudiar no para incrementar la taza de natalidad! – les dio un ultimo grito antes de alejarse de ellos luego de haber cerrado la puerta principal del edificio.

Nuevamente estaban ahí parados uno frente al otro con los rostros totalmente rojos, sin saber q decir. Ella con su mirada en el suelo y el concentrado en las ventanas del segundo piso.

- Yo… - Megumi tomo la iniciativa aun sin atreverse a mirarlo – escucha yo…

- Somos como imanes ¿no? – soltó Sanosuke buscando los ojos de la chica bajo su negro flequillo.

- ¿Eh? – cuestiono pensando q aquel comentario estaba fuera de lugar

- Siempre es lo mismo… o terminamos peleándonos o… - la miro y al encontrarse con el par de ojos marrones de ella sintió nervios – o a punto de besarnos –terminando su frase torpemente

La muchacha no respondió nada, no sabia donde rayos había quedado Megumi Takani, la valiente, la aguerrida la q podía hacer callar a cualquiera con una sola palabra, al parecer ese lado de ella se había escondido en algún recóndito lugar de su ser y solo había dejado a Megumi Takani, la tonta adolescente insegura y tímida incapaz de articular palabra u oración.

- Sabes algo creo q es tonto andar peleándonos cuando obviamente…- al escuchar aquellas palabras su corazón salto… acaso le iría declarar sus sentimientos – tu... yo..tu y..

- ¿Si?... – pregunto esperanzadoramente – _Q RAYOS TENGO QUITA ESA CARA DE IDIOTA MEGUMI ¿Q QUIERES Q PIENSE¿Q TE MUERES POR EL….?_ – su conciencia daba gritos furiosos en su mente – _bueno te guste o no esa es tu triste realidad_ – intervino otra voz desde algún otro lado de su conciencia

- Q q tu y yo podemos ser… - miro aquel par de ojos q en aquel momento brillaban mas q nunca – _primero corta lo otro IMBECIL con ella no puedes jugar – _la voz de su conciencia le corto el habla – q podemos ser amigos – dijo finalmente sintiendo q en esa frase de le iban la vida y el alma.

Fue como si hubiera llenado su estomago de piedras, un peso increíble inundo su cuerpo y sintió un nudo en la garganta.

_- Cálmate… respira cálmate… por nada del mundo pierdas la compostura… no le demuestres q esto te duele… ¡AHÍ TORI ATAMA IMBECIL ENTONCES POR QUE ME QUERIAS BESAR! – _pensó la morocha conteniendo la rabia– Claro amigos… me parece excelente después de todo tenemos conocidos en común y no seria justo para ellos q siempre estemos peleando

- Tienes razón –asintió lentamente - y pues… sobre lo q paso yo… - no tenia ni idea q iba a decir y la mirada indiferente de Megumi no ayudo

- Ah eso… fue una tontería no te preocupes… - hizo un ademán con su mano en señal de poca importancia –estábamos solos, luces apagadas… añoranza de nuestros años de adolescente supongo… pero te juro q no se volverá a repetir después de todo vamos a ser amigos ¿no? – poco a poco la Megumi fuerte regresaba.

Se sintió el mas idiota del mundo, pero lo q había hecho era lo mejor. No podía pretender iniciar algo con ella cuando su vida personal no estaba en orden, además quien le aseguraba q ella lo fuera a aceptar aunque la actitud de Megumi en aquel cuarto de estudio de la biblioteca decía mucho.

- Es tarde me voy, hasta luego Sagara – estaba ya dando media vuelta cuando…

- Sanosuke…- la tenia tomada por el brazo y nuevamente aquel cosquilleo y temblor se apodero de su cuerpo - llámame por mi nombre vamos a ser amigos así q para q las formalidades –se encogió de hombros para luego acomodar sus manos en los bolsillos

Megumi le dio una última mirada analizadora, para luego sonreír forzadamente y despedirse no sin antes recalcarse mentalmente aquel juramento. Pues bien si el era de aquellos q podía pasar por alto un encuentro como el q acababan de vivir, era alguien q no valía la pena, se estaba obligando a convencerse de eso. Quizás como amigo Sanosuke Sagara seria alguien mas agradable después de todo se llevaba muy bien con Kenshin y eso ya era buena referencia para la joven.

00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o0

- Ujum… si… q si papá… - repetía por enésima vez con voz cansina

- Solo me quiero asegurar q estés bien – la voz al otro lado de la línea parecía bastante mortificada – Kenshin eres mi hijo y mi deber es velar por tu bienestar

- No es un poco tarde para tu rol de padre protector… papá – un dejo de resentimiento se escapo en sus palabras.

- No me hables así Kenshin, siempre me he preocupado por ti –un ofendido Saito respondía

- Si… te preocupabas tanto q no te importaba pasar mas de un mes fuera de casa… como sea papá agradezco tu preocupación – apoyo el teléfono en su oído mientras abría la nevera – pero te repito q estoy bien… buenas noches –presiono un botón dejando a un lado el aparato.

Se sintió un poco mal por la manera en q había contestado a su padre, pero le había parecido totalmente absurdo toda aquella preocupación repentina solo porque se había ido a vivir solo. Tenia 22 años y si vivía con su papa era solo de nombre. Saito Himura un hombre de negocios q podía pasar días y días de viaje y q pensaba q con llamadas telefónicas de pocos minutos, costosos juguetes y aquella gran mansión podía recompensar su ausencia, simplemente nunca había desempeñado bien su rol de padre. Pero Kenshin ya estaba harto de todo eso, vivir en una gran casa donde los únicos habitantes permanentes eran el y su servidumbre, quería algo mas suyo y mas personal. Recién tenia una semana en su nuevo departamento y la verdad es q estaba mas q encantado.

Toda su solitaria infancia paso delante de sus ojos mientras bebía de su lata de gaseosa cuando el timbre de la puerta evito q el muchacho se enterrara aun mas en sus tristes recuerdos de cuando era niño

_- ¿A esta hora?_ – dió una mirada al moderno reloj de su sala q marcaba las 10 y pico – _¿quien podrá ser…?- _se dirigió hacia la puerta con paso tranquilo acomodando su cabello y olvidándose por completo q solo llevaba puesto los pantalones de su pijama.

Giro la perilla de la blanca puerta y lo q vio tras abrirla provoco mil y un sensaciones, sus ojos se abrieron a mas no poder y su cuerpo se paralizo.

- Por que esa cara Kenshin… ¿no te da gusto verme? – su voz apenas si lo hizo reaccionar – no seas tan seco niño ¿q no me vas a saludar? – dio un paso ingresando a su departamento – veo q alguien ha estado haciendo ejercicio ¿no? – dando una mirada al pecho descubierto del pelirrojo – Ayy no sabes como te extrañe – sin aviso previo la muchacha se lanzo a su cuello quedándose apoyada en el pecho de el

- To...¿Tomoe?– por fin sentía su cuerpo y lo único q pudo hacer fue mirar a la pelinegra encima de el.

* * *

_**NA: WAAIT! ESPEREEN! ESPEREEN!... (chibi leslie corriendo como lok buscando su escudo y espadas) ya ahora si (con escudo en mano y escondiendose tras de el) Dios si hay algo a lo q le tengo mas miedo a la pelicula del exorcista son a las fans furiosas de KxK les ruego no me maten hasta el proximo capitulo...aunque.. creo q ahi tb me querran matar jojojojo (un tomatazo cae sobre el escudo) AJA LO SABIA! LAS ANTI-TOMOE ESTAN AQUI! (blandiendo su espada amenazadoramente) bueno siguiendo con lo demas, asi como tienen ganas algunas de matarte con esta visita de Tomoe, espero tengan piedad de mi, despues de todo creo q no me quedo tan mal la tierna escena entre Kao y Kenshi y es q ellos dos son simplemente adorables jejeje... en cuanto a Misao y Aoshi bueno ahroa son felices comiendo perdicesal menos hasta q yo lo decida ñacañaca: AIKO ESTA PLENEANDO MALDADES ASI Q PREPARENSE! y un dato q lanzo de una vez habra una visita a Kyoto... oh yeah! y un campamento para las tres parejitas jojojojo de delito de solo pensarlo, bueno eso seria todo, como siempre agradecer los reviews q me estimulan a seguir adelante con esta historia, un beso enorme a todas mis kazuko y ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS PLZ! T.T**_


End file.
